The Young Justice Chronicles
by Mewgirl223
Summary: What happens when on their first mission with M'gann who is left all alone she gets a distress vision from Raven saying if not helped and rescued something terrible will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if Raven joined Young Justice? Hey Guys this is my Young Justice story with Raven and new missions added on along with two of my friends oc's who i think are pretty Darn cool i hope you like it and i'm sorry if Raven kinda acts OOC at some times please let me know if it's to out of character and everything. Well ENJOY!**

The red villian blew through the outside of the building and started flying away until they ran through the hole. The kid in the black t shirt jumped up into the air and reached out to the villain but he blew the kid away and he threw the rest of the teens back toward the building the pale girl jumped down from her hiding place and hid behind some bush's she saw the green colored girl wake up then they were gone.

"Puny hero's now the justice league will have to pay attention to me." He laughed and flew away knocking trees down with his tornado powers. The pale girl saw the teens reappear and they started screaming at the girl she got as close as she could.

"I was just trying to be part of a team." She said and they ran off without her and she sunk to the ground. the pale girl walked out of my hiding spot.

"Oh stop crying." cried the mysterious girl groaned. Her head shot up right as she spoke and she frowned.

"Who who are you?" She said and stood up,

"My name is Raven and your gonna help me." she said

"What if I don't." She said.

"Then ill see you when I turn this place into a living hell."

"Living hell but your right here standing infront of me." she cried and stood up.

"I'm a vision try to touch me." she snikered and the Martian went for a punch and fell right through Raven.

"Okay a vision but where are you?" questioned the Martian.

"i was kidnapped about two months ago by someone unknown i am using my powers to send you a vision that i need help or else i'm a gonnar." said Raven and then flinched and screamed in pain.

"Whats happening?" cried the Martian.

"Going back AHHHHH!" Raven screamed and fell to her knees

"I'll try to reach you again Martian i need your help." Raven screamed again and then woke up.

"Thats it if she dies we have to start all over again!" cried a voice which then started to laugh.

"Now everyone OUT so the doctor can regain the experiments strength for a trial and training session its time to send a update." then the man laughed again. Raven struggled agenst her restraints but then fell into nothingness.

**Authors note:**

**i hope you guys liked it a note until Raven actually hears M'ganns name she will be called Martian when Raven is refering to her other whys with Young Justice she is Miss Martian or M'gann... This is a RobxRaven story along with a KidflashxArtemis story and a supermartian here and there KalderxOc RedArrowxOc**

**reviews=more chapters and making the chapters good!**


	2. Chapter 2

Raven violetnly woke up and pulled at her restraints. _Damn it!_ She thought and rested back into her stone hospital bed.

"Your finally awake TAKE HER DOWN TO THE TRAINING ROOM." Cried the mans voice and laughed again. Raven was dragged down to a training room and looked up to numerous henchmen surrounding her. She growled and used her dark power and took two out. She saw a bow and arrow and shot the rest down. She turned to see the white face and red lipped kidnapper.

"Nice job darling but now for the truth test." He said and she felt a shock coming from her back.

"I GOT HER MR. J!" Cried a female voice.

"HQ what do you want her to do know who we are then if she gets contact she tells the bat or bird boy?" 'Mr.J' said. _Mr. J_? She thought as she felt a crowbar hit her rib cage breaking one or more. Then a memory arrived as a new hit was brought to her jaw.

"Yeah Harley Quinn calls the Joker Mr.j almost lik a pet name." Said Robin as he took a bite out of a sandwnich.

"Pet name like a couple?" Said Kid Flash.

"Nasty." Said Raven.

"Everyone has a certain somebody." Said Roy. Raven came back to reality as a guard chucked her agenst a wall and kicked her breaking ribs and brusing her face. She took in a sharp breath and felt cold.

"Damn it not again code red hurry!" Cried a guard and Raven closed her eyes. When she opened them the saw the outside of a door and she walked in a alarm went off as it was coming back to her she was in the Jokers and Harleys grasp as she arrived to see familiar faces as their jaws practically dropped to the ground and they all cried out at once.

"RAVEN!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Raven!" they cried out and Raven saw the Martian girl and three familiar faces.

"Robin, Kid flash, Kalder!" She didn't even notice that Batman and Red tornado standing next to them. Raven sprinted to Robin but ran straight threw him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cried Kid Flash and was hit upside the head by his mentor. Kid Flash turned his head glared for a second then turned back to Raven.

"Forgot I'm a vision." She said.

"Vision so you haven't escaped?" Red Tornado said.

"No but I..." started Raven but a beep interrupted her and an email came up.

"Another update." She said and Batman opened it to see a video pre recorded of her being beaten by numerous people with crowbars.

"Raven when did this happen?" Asked Kalder.

"Few minutes ago." She growled.

"Raven do you know who took you." Asked the Martian.

"I was getting to that before...AHHHHHH!" She cried and crumbled to the ground from a shock.

"No not yet!" She cried.

"Listen AHHHHHHHH the joker AHHHHHH and Harley took me AHHHHHHHA tell Wonder Woman I still have it I have always kept it safe AHHHHHHH!" Cried Raven then disappeared.

"What the hell!" Cried Kid flash and got another smack to the head.

"I can explain." Said the Martian and started to tell what happened when they left her alone.

WITH RAVEN  
>Raven opened her eyes and the Jokers haunting smile grin was over her.<p>

"We can't risk you dying before we complete our plan now can we." He said and got angry.

"The plans moved ahead to tonight in Gotham at least the bat and bird boy will get what's coming to them if she does die." He yelled and Raven was jerked up and onto her feet Harley changed her into a clown outfit and chucked her into the back of a truck.

"I was too late." Said Raven and started crying.

"Too late."


	4. Chapter 4

"Start explaining M'gann NOW!" said Robin and the martian girl flinched at the harshness of his tone.

"When you guy's left me today Raven in a vision popped us and told me she needed help but i totally spaced and remembered before she came back i'm so sorry!" she said and kept tears from falling.

"Okay all of you calm down Red Tornado get Wonderwomen down here now i'll locate the Joker." said Batman.

"Why is Wonder women coming?" questioned M'gann.

"Wonder women was the only one who could keep up with Raven's powers...and sarcasim as a mentor." spoke Kid Flash.

"The Joker is who exactly?" asked M'gann but the entrance spoke.

"Reconize Wonder Women 003." spoke the computer. Wonder Women stormed in and up to Batman.

"When did this happen!" she cried.

"Only a few minutes ago." said Batman looking down on her and spoke in a calm voice.

"Oh." she said and her face turned into sadness.

"Raven said she kept it safe Wonder Women what does that mean?" questioned Aqualad. Her face turned into a surprise look and rushed to the holographic computer keyboard and new england popped up along with a gold and a black dot.

"See that gold dot thats me and the black on thats Raven." she spoke and turned to the young and older hero's.

"Raven and i have these charms you see." said Wonder Women and took a long charm from around her neck and in her uniform.

"Its a device it helps us if we need help or if the Justice League goes rouge we could keep contact without being intercepted it also gave each other hope and strength and most importantly it's a tracking device." she said and a distressed sad look over came her face.

"Look it's moving!" cried Superboy and everyone turned to the screen.

"That meens what exactily?" questioned Kid Flash.

"This place is going to turn into a living hell." said Miss Martian.

With Raven

"Now darling it's almost time to go*laughs evily* Harley and i always wanted a daughter." said the Joker and sprayed Raven with some mind spore that he had taken from poison ivy.

"Oh Pudding she looks just like us!" cried Harley. Raven looked at herself in the mirror she was in a female jester outfit with white face the whole thing.

"Now come to your mom and dad." said the Joker and Raven smirked and told her body not to move and yet she walked over to the Joker and Harley. NO STOP RIGHT NOW! she commanded her body but it was no use. Harley frowned at her 'daughter'

"Now Rae Rae turn that smile into a frown." she said and drew a crazed smile for make up as Raven kept frowning and the Joker laugh.

"It's our time now baby!" he cried and the truck stopped and they got out with Raven.

"It's our time now ah hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Back at Mount Justice

"Living hell what does that mean?" Asked Kid flash

"Raven told me when she saw me last time." Said M'gann.

"What does that mean!" Cried super boy and everyone started to panic 'living hell' not the calmest words to say at the moment.

"Everyone calm down." Said M'gann calmly but no one heard her.

"HEY SHUT UP!" Cried Robin everyone starred at him, Robin barley ever rose his voice at his friends like that. Batman walked to the holographic monitors and zoomed in on the area where Raven's dot stopped and his mask holes widened. Wonder women turned to the sight of the map and saw it was right in the middle of Gothem.

"They stopped in the middle of gothem." Said Wonder Women.

"Jokers looking for us." Said Batman.

"Then we'll go to him." Growled Robin.

"Aqualad is the leader of this team Robin you follow his commands." Said Red tornado.

"I'm coming to she's my apprentice." Said Wonder Women.

"Then let's get going." Said Aqualad but Batman stopped them.

"If your going to go up agenst the Joker then I'm going he wants me and Robin." He spoke and no one objected Robin ran off to the garage and everyone just followed him anger building toward the Joker with each minute passing.

"We're coming Raven." Said Robin as he buckled his seat up.

"Were coming."

WITH RAVEN IN GOTHEM.

"Come out come out where ever you are!" Cried the Joker and frowned.

"Harley darling would you and Raven be so kind?" He called to his 'family'.

"No problem puddin!" She cried and turned to her 'daughter.'

"Make daddy proud Rae- Rae!" Said Harley and smiled.

"Attack Gothem." She commanded and Raven landed eyes glowing white she couldn't even think she was trapped not able to talk only to watch the distruction she was causing. She lifted a gasoline truck in her power and threw it agenst a apartmen building causing it to catch on fire. People scremed and you couldn't tell but Raven was crying on the inside screaming _STOP I'M IN CONTROL! _To her body but it never worked. Kids cried for their parents husbands calling for wifes.

"Mommy!" Cried a young boy and Raven turned and aimed she shot but was to late.

"Thank you Kid Flash!" Cried the boy and ran away with his mother.

"Looky here Honey the Flash's little half pint!" And he started to laugh.

"Kill him!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **__i hope you guys are liking this story I'm having such a good time writing it XD

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own young justice or Raven or the Joker or Harley

Raven looked down on the kid. 'Wally,' she thought and smiled on the inside as her outside smiled evilly and started building power up. 'NO DON'T!' she screamed inside and shot at Kid Flash, who quickly dodged and the Joker screamed.

"Rae, destroy him!" he growled. She aimed at Kid Flash again but felt a horrible pain in her arm; she looked at saw a small red and white disk beeping with laughter. She yanked it out as blood came out of her body and stuck on the disk and she chucked it to the ground it exploding half-way to the ground. Raven turned to the way the disk where it originally came from and then she saw Robin, Kalder, and the Martian. Inside she smiled but on the outside rage, anger appeared on her face she flew closer and shot at the three young heroes.

"SHIT!" cried Kalder as they dove away.

"Look, Harley, Bird Boy and his friends have joined the party!" yelled the Joker and started laughing. Robin's face became full in angry and threw a disk at the Joker, but Raven flew into it making it explode and throwing her into a building.

"OH, RAE-RAE, DESTROY THEM ALL!" laughed the Joker and Raven stood up part of her new clown costume ripped and flew right to Robin and punched him in the face sending him flying at least ten feet away. Raven smiled crazily like the Joker.

"What's gotten into her!" questioned Kalder as Raven started to fight hand to hand with Kalder who refused to return the attack but just defended himself. Robin was helped up by Miss Martian and Superboy who blew his cover with Batman and Wonder Woman to help out. Raven punched Kalder in the jaw and grabbed him by his uniform and then threw him towards Superboy, sending them flying.

Raven smirked, beginning to walk towards Robin and Miss Martian. Batman and Wonder Woman appeared in front of them and attacked. Batman threw a Bat-a-rang and it hit her in the chest but she didn't move Wonder Woman flew behind her and held her arms behind her back.

"Poison Ivy's spores!" cried Kid Flash as he saw her eyes glowing.

"The Joker must of gotten Harley to get them for him!" said Robin and threw a disk towards the Joker but Raven knocked Wonder Woman to the ground and once again kept the disk from hitting her 'father'

"She's either going to kill us or we fight her." said Kalder who sprinted back to the rest of the group.

"We fight then!" said Superboy and jumped over to where Raven was standing and aimed a punch at her and she dodged it he threw more punch's and she kept dodging them flawlessly it was like they were dancing.

"We fight back until I return." said Batman and pressed a button on his belt and then the Batmobile appeared.

"Keep her busy until I come back." he said and drove off.

"ARGH!" cried Superboy and everyone turned to see Raven punching him in the face and hitting him with her powers. Raven turned to the super heroes and smiled again.

"Don't kill her!" ordered Wonder Woman, flying to her apprentice with her fist raised but was stopped with a blast of dark power. Raven charged in the air at her friends and started fighting with rage. She managed to grab Kid Flash in her arms and proceed to crush him in her arms.

"AHHHH!" cried Kid Flash and his friends froze not sure what to do.

"ACH!" cried Raven and dropped Kid Flash to the ground she ripped an arrow out of her back with blood dripping from it and she took off in the direction. Kalder used his powers to grab on her leg and flung her to the ground. Raven turned to see the frightened Harley and Joker.

The two villains began running away.

"Now she's not controlled." said Miss Martian and threw a boulder telepathically and she was hit into a building.

"Batman better hurry or were dead." said Wonder Women as Superboy crushed Raven into the ground.

"Or is she dead?"

-


	6. Chapter 6

**Authorsnotes** nothing really to say about this chapter made Superboy a little disobeying though

DISCLAMER: I don't own any of these characters !

Raven looked up at Superboy and smiled she slipped her legs to her stomach and kicked up and Superboy went flying straight up and she rolled backwards to her feet. Raven turned to the other heros and sprinted towards Robin but Woner Woman jumped infront of him and punched her apprentice in the face making her stumble back. Raven turned and started laughing like she was under the Jokers laughing gas. Raven went for a punch but Wonder Woman caught her hand and held it in place. Raven grabbed her hair and whipped Wonder Womans face into her knee. Wonder Woman stumbled and Raven threw a upper cut and sent Wonder Woman flying in to the air. Superboy finally snapped out of his pain and charged at Raven just in time for Wonder Woman to fall ontop of him knocking them both out. Raven turned to the four super heros left and smirked. Kid Flash started sprinting around Raven creating a tornado, Raven engolfed her hands in her magic and ran forward colliding just in time with Kid Flash landing ontop of him. Kid Flash kicked Raven up and into her stomach and she went flying into a driving truck and it crashed into a florist store. The super heros ran over meeting Kid Flash.

"She down and out?" Asked Robin as he looked into the destroyed store.

"Most likely not but it will hopefully slow her down." Said Aqualad. The Batmobile pulled up to where the super heros were and saw Wonder Woman on the ground with Superboy looking over her.

"Diana!" Batman cried and rushed over to Wonder Woman. Batman knelt before her and she was knocked out cold.

"Stay with her!" Yelled Batman and rushed over to the other super heros.

"I will not stay put." Said Superboy and ran after him leaving Wonder Woman alone. A gree figure ran over to Wonder Woman and was seen out of the corner of Batmans eyes. At least she's not alone. He thought and arrived just in time to see Raven punch Robin sending him flying and was being hit telepathically by Miss Martian.

"Kalder, M'gann!." Cried Kid Flash as he knocked them out of the way and was hit by dark magic from Raven who was still lauging.

"Aqualad, Miss martian distract Raven so I can get close enough Superboy help Robin get Kid Flash away then come help." Ordered Batman and Robin tried to move Kid Flash but Kid Flash groaned uncautiusly that hit was super powerful Raven wasn't the person they were fighting this girl was truely the Jokers daughter in Ravens body. Robin threw a disk at Raven causing her to drop Miss Martian and Aqualad and turn her head to him she smiled and laughed. Batman kicked her down and sprayed a feum of somekind into her face Raven kicked him away and started backing away and laughing and caughing. Raven started running away:

"GET HER!" Yelled Robin but Batman put his hand up and held a screen with Wonder Woman and Ravens necklaces dots Ravens doing downtown.

"When she stops running we will find her." He said and walked back to Wonder Woman when the green suited figure saw them she sprinted into the ally and dissapeared.

"Batman she stopped she's near the Jokers hideout." Said Robin.

"Then we know what's she's doing." Said Batman.

WITH RAVEN.

"Pudding look Rae-Rae made it!" Said Harley.

"I'm home alive and well!" Said Raven and laughed evilly.

"But you won't be."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:** I kind made Raven seem a bit no I don't need help cause I'm to cool a bit at the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, Launtern Girl is my friends OC but I do own Aquarius HA!

Harley and the Jokers expressions turned into fear. Then suddenly the Joker bursted out laughing.

"Oh Rae-Rae you really think I would go anywhere un protected." He said and whipped a tear from his eye and clapped his hands together and doors opened up all around her letting out twenty men dressed as clowns. They surrounded her and Harley sqealled.

"Want to know how this going to happen Rae-Rae since you failed my men here are going to defet you and then my Hyenas are going to have hero for dinner!" He cackled and then whistled and she heard laughing and growling she turned and two Hyenas jumped over her and sat next to their owners. Raven got into a fighting possition but felt light headed and stumbled. She turned her head and saw her reflection in a mirror she was in a jesters outfit her body (a lot was reviled) was bloody and bruised she was shocked and grunted as she stood up.

"Way to easy Rae-Rae."laughed the Joker and the clowns launched to attack. Raven did a back hand spring to dodge them and kicked one in the throat knocking him out. Raven charged and engulfed her hands in dark magic and started fighting. She got a hit to the face and stumbled back and fell threw the door and down a hill near the Gothem river. The clowns ran out as she was standing up and spit out blood.

"Need some help?" Came a voice and Raven turned to see a girl floating with her green launtern ring out smileing.

"No." Said Raven and charged the men as the girl landed down her ring turning to sleep.

"Then how's about I just stay and watch?" She said and smiled. Raven heared a gut renching noise.

"Cha chink." She turned her head to the sound and saw the Joker had cocked a gun and was aiming then fired. Raven ran around dodging the bullets until one skined her arm she fell to her knees in pain and saw the Joker smiling. He pulled the trigger and she closed her eyes but the bullet never hi she opened her eyes and saw a green shield in between her and the Joker.

"Damn you Launtern girl!" He yelled and Launtern girl smiled.

"Thanks." Said Raven.

"No problem." Said Launtern girl but a object knocked her away the shield dissolving.

"Launtern girl!" Cried Raven and saw the object was a person it was another Gothem villian Posion Ivy. Your so dead. Thought Raven and stood up but was knocked down. She stood up and saw Harley, the Joker, Mirror Master and Toy man. Raven gasped and backed up a bit hitting backs with Launtern girl and got ready to fight Raven and LG launched themselves at the villians fighting like the Justice League. Raven knocked Posion Ivy out and heard someone getting hit and then turned around to find Harley with a butchard knife was now in a wall. Raven turned to see a old face.

"Thanks Aquarius." said Raven and Aquarius walked out of the Gothem river.

"You and the Justice league owe me that water is nasty!" She said and more clowns surrounded the three girls. The girls were ready to attack when bat-a-rangs white and red disks hit some men. The black haired boy knocked some off their feet and even crushed one persons skull in. Three clowns were thrown in the river by nothing. A yellow and red blur knocked some out as a boy with Alantic sorcery kncoking more out. A familiar woman and man knocked the villians out and the Joker was all left. He turned and started running the man jumped up and stood infront of him making the Joker fall on his ass the Joker looked up and he Raven ,Aquarius, and Launtern girl yelled the name at the same time.

"Batman!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: ** you probably are wondering how I got so many chapters up in so little time I actually have all chapters up to chapter 14 on deviantart so just posting them here

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters except for Aquarius

Reviews= better chapters XD

Batman looked down at the Joker who was backing away on his hands and pushing with his feet. Raven saw movement out of the corner of her eye behind Batman. Harley was there with a bat and charged she was about to scream when Robin jumped out of his hiding spot and knocked her to the ground and stepped on her chest as she passed out.

"So Joker what did you want with Raven?" asked Batman and the Joker laughed.

"I have been fighting you for years bats i've learned not to say anything to you." the Joker laughed and Batman picked him up by the ankle and threw him agenst a building and the Joker cried out.

"I wanted a weapon she was perfect the daughter of basically the devil with sorcery powers she was strong enough to defeat most of the league but i made her strong i combined her dna with a shapeshifters but it didn't work we had to start over the shape shifting was going to give me control over her but since it didn't take to her i used some of Ivy's sporse." he said and Batman walked over and hand cuffed him.

"Raven are you okay?" asked Kid Flash as the police and helpers from the Arkum Asylum started taking the villians away.

"I'm fine." she said and went to walk towards the river but fell to the ground.

"RAVEN!" cried everyone and rushed over to her but she didn't wake up.

"She's alive." said Wonder Women as she felt her pulse.

"We did this to her." said Miss Martian looking at the torn Jester costume and the brusies and bloody cuts. Robin rushed over and took the mask off her face her diamond birthmark the only thing keeping her identity a secret showed. (flash back)

"I'm sorry guys but the Titans are over." Said Robin as he set down suitcases.

"What are you talking about Rob?" cried Beast Boy.

"He's ditching us going back to the Bat." Spat Raven removing her hood and resting her hands on her hips how he loved that stance.

"It's long over due Starfire's homesick Cyborg wants to join Titans east with BumbleBee and BB you got a offer to join Titans east also I'm just making the decision not a dicision anymore." Said Robin and Raven walked up to him and her face was inraged.

"Listen Robin what are you thinking were doing great Titans east already lost Speedy whats going to happen when we all dispand?" she snapped.

"There is no need for two Titans Raven." He said and starred her down.

"Screw this screw all of this!" she screamed and walked into the elevator. Robin looked at the rest of his team and they smiled.

"So long guys." Said Starfire and gave them hugs and flew out the window and back to the direction of her home planet.

"Well Rob looks like BB and I better head over to TE." Said Cyborg and shook Robin's hand as the elevator opened with Raven holding suit cases. She walked out glarred at them all and put her hood on and flew away.

"If you guys need to my radio will always be on." Said Robin as they stepped out and into the garage.

"Anytime Rob." Said BB and jumped into the passanger seat of Cyborg's seat as Robin got on his R-cycle.

"See you guys!" he cried as they drove off and he put his helmet on. Time to go home. He thought and drove off towards Gothem. (the night of Robin's 12th birthday)

"Well this isn't the way I wanted to spend the night." Said Robin as he sat starring out the batmobile window watching as Kid Flash and The Flash ran beside them.

"This shipment is suppost to be huge and besides we were going to go with Berry and Wally anyways." Said Batman as they arrived at a harbor. Robin hopped out of the Batmobile as Kid Flash stopped next to him.

"Let's kick these guys buts so we can go out." Said Robin as he ran off with Kid Flash following him.

"You heard the boy." Said Batman sarcastically to the Flash and they ran off after the boys. They hid ontop of some loading crates to see men unloading crates and crates of something.

"Guns." Simply said Batman. Robin was ready to fight when a object walked out and spoke getting the men's attentions they opened fired at the object and it doged the bullets and taking men down. Another object taller jumped out and started fighting.

"Shall we join them?" said The Flash and the kids nodded and jumped down getting involved with the fight. Upclose Robin saw the two objects was a girl and a women. Robin jumped up and landed behind a gunman and dropped kicked him to the ground he heard someone behind him and turned with a disk in his hand to see the women and young girl about to run away. Robin held his stance until Batman walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wonder Woman." He said and the women stepped out of the shadow.

"Come on now Bruce you barley call me that." She joked.

"Who's your friend?" asked The Flash as he appeared next to Batman and Kid Flash appearing next to Robin.

"My new apprentice as of maybe a week J'hon assigned her to me when he found her fighting some gang members in Gothem." She said and the young girl walked out removing her hood.

"RAVEN!" cried Kid Flash and Robin. Raven smiled at them she had the same hair cut but a new outfit revielling her middrift making Kid Flash feel occward having such feeling towards his younger friend.

"Hi guys." She said clearly not mad at Robin anymore.

"If you don't mind Raven and I had plans." Said Wonder Woman and flew off Raven walked up to her friends and hugged them.

"I forgive you guys." She said and started flying away.

"Oh and Robin happy birthday." She said and flew off. (present day)]

"What do we do now Batman?" asked Robin as Batman lifted Raven up.

"We go back to the mountain and get Raven into the medical wing then we talk." He said and Launtern girl and Aquarius started walking away.

"That means you two." He said and the Batmobile drove up and he set Raven in the back seat and Robin hopped in front.

"Whats going to happen Batman?" asked Robin as they drove off.

" You find out soon Robin." He said taking a turn and pressing on the gas.

"Very soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: **please please let me know if any of the characters are getting to OOC that would be great along with reviews XD

Disclaimer: I (dodges bullets) do not (ducks) own young justice (bullets stop) but I do own Aquarius (a gun shot goes off) stupid lawyers

The batmobile screeched around the final corner on its way to mount justice. Robin glanced in the back of the car and saw Raven just lying there. He tightened his fists and clenched his teeth he wanted to help not just have her lay their why he sat in the front doing nothing. He turned back around and saw the garage door to the mountian open and they screeched to a halt inside. Robin and Batman jumped out of the batmobile and Batman picked Raven up her head hanging over his arms limply and he walked off towards the medical bay. He turned around and saw Launtern Girl holding Superboy Aqualad and Aquarius in a green bubble and landed them down before she landed. Kid Flash sprinted in and Wonder Woman fly in as Miss Martian landed the bioship.

"Where did they go?" Asked Wonder Woman and Robin just pointed towards the halway that led to the medical bay.

"How is she doing?" Asked Kid Flash and he walked up to Robin.

"She looked pretty bad." He said and he just wanted to break down but he didn't.

"Let's go and she what's going on." Said Miss Martian and they started towards the medical bay when the speakers turned on.

"Team report to the training area along with Launtern girl and Aquarius." Said Batman and the kids were debating to disobey the Dark Knight.

"NOW." Batman said over the speakers and they turned around and walked into the training area. Batman Black Caranry Red Tornado and Wonder Woman were waiting for them.

"You did good today even tough she was your friend you fought her greatly Launter Girl Aquarius you did well in our fight agenst the villians we have disscused and would like you to join Young Justice." Said Batman. Launter Girl and Aquarius looked at each other Aquarius was deffenetly going to say yes just to be with Kalder again. Green Launtern had disscussed this before with her mentor Green Launtern who said to join if ever offered they could still train together go on adventures missions together just a lot less often. The girls looked back at Batman and nodded their heads and at the same time said.

"Thank you." Batman looked at the team then heard a alarm going off.

"Intuder alert!" They all dashed down the hallway and Batman who was out front was hit with black energy they turned their eyes to see a clocked figure who stopped and was now standing they took their hood off and they all yelled out.

"Raven!".

While young justice met in the medical bay.

Ravens eyes opened violently and she looked around at the white walls. She saw she was hooked up to machines she tried to locate her potision but her mind was foggy. She sat herself up and felt pain. She looked at the lumps, bruises, scars on her body and used her powers to finish healing herself. Raven then got out of the bed and saw her uniform scattered on a chair she rushed over and quickley changed into her leotard boots cape her belt and pulled her hood onto her head. She opened the door and shut it quietly behind her . She started down the hall and saw a security keypad she didn't have time to figure it out she used her powers and broke the door open setting a alarm off imedietly.

"Damn it Raven!" She muttered to herself and sprinted off she turned a corner and saw a balck figure tuen the other she shot out at him and he stumbled as other people turned the corner and the light hit their uniforms she reconized them and took her hood off.

"Raven!" They cried out and she smiled and ran to her friends hugging Robin first. She started to cry and Robin just hugged her they all walk to them and hugged her.

"Your safe now Raven." Said Robin as a whisper for only her to hear.

"I'll never let you get hurt like that again."


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:** so at the end of the last chapter I did what Raven usually doesn't do let the emotions get the best of her I'm sorry if no one like it

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Aquarius and my friend owns Lautnern Girl

Raven pulled her head off of Robins chest. Robin turned his head and looked down into her tear filled Amethyst eyes and his heart broke. Raven suddenly realized she let her sadness take over and pulled away and pulled her hood over her head and turned away to dry her eyes with her leotards dark sleeve. Raven turned back around and turned to Batman her head down not looking into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Batman." She spoke silently and in her monotone voice. Raven looked up at Batman and couldn't help but stare was that a smile on the usually emotionless face. Raven was about to speak when she was lifted into a hug.

"Raven!" Cried her hugger and Raven looked at the person to see it was her mentor.

"Dia...Wonder Woman." Said Raven and returned the hug. Raven let go of Wonder Woman and walked away from her grasp.

" Raven, Wonder Woman disscution in the training room now." Said Batman and Raven didn't need to be told twice she walked behind Batman. But someone grabbed her arm. She turned her head and saw Robin.

"Ill come get you in a bit okay." he said and Raven nodded and broke into a run after Batman and Wonder Woman. She rushed into the training room and stopped before she ramned into Batman. Raven looked up at Batman and the sweat dropped on her face and back away and jogged to the spot next to Wonder Woman.

"Raven I am obligated from your actions today to do the complete opposite of what I'm about to do." Spoke Batman and Raven clentched every muscle in her body.

"Raven would you like to become and member of young justice?" Raven looked up at Batman and relaxed she looked at 29"$34 Woman for the okay she really didn't want to leave Wonder Woman she didn't know if she could handle another team breaking up if it didn't work Woman nodded and Raven turned to Batman and said in her emotionless voice.

"Sure why not." Batman looked at Wonder Woman and turned to the screen " Its about seven olock a.m the rest of the team except Kid Flash are out on the beach Kid Flash starts school today." said Batman and turned to Raven just in time to catch her yawning.

"Wonder Woman show Raven back to the medical bay so she can sleep." Said Batman and turned his back to them and a holographic keyboard and screens poped up and showed maps of different areas around the world. Raven and Wonder Woman ealked back down the hall they entered and Raven frowned.

"I'm not ti...red." Raven said while yawning. Wonder Woman chuckled her black hair pouncing off her shoulders.

"Don't even try to pull that whole emotionless dark girl act on me Raven you have been my apprentice for years now and I know when and when you don't need something and you do need to get some rest even if your fully healed from you powers your energy is low." She said and stopped and faced Raven with her blue eyes looking deadly serious.

"Fine fine ill go take a nap." Raven growled and Wonder Woman entered the code to get into the medical bay.

"Rest up Raven don't worry I won't tell anyone." Wonder Woman said and left Raven in one of the hospital beds.

"Stupid super heros treating me like a sidekick I'm perfectly...per...perfect...ly... fine." Yawned Raven and sleep over came her letting the young bird sleep in a safe a peacful enviroment for once.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**** when not in their uniforms the characters will be in their civilian names except Robin and Raven (who has no need to say her civilian name because she doesn't have a normal civilian teenage life) **

"Raven." Her name was called out but she just rolled onto her side and continued sleeping.

"Come on Raven meeting at the main entrance." She heard once again and she groaned and sat up she turned to look for her caller but no one was in the room. Raven threw the covers off her and opened the door and said mentally. _Wonder Woman was that you?_ Raven turned a corner to see a door she opened it and saw Wonder Woman was just about to punch her code in.

"Yes that was me." she said and smiled.

"Looks like your powers are back to normal now." Wonder Woman spoke and put a hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven stiffened and looked away. Wonder Woman frowned but put in a smile.

"Come on our your going to miss your first mission as a team member." Wonder Woman said and started walking down the hall Raven hesitated.

"Well you coming?" asked her mento and Raven put a smile on and jogged after her. Soon they stepped foot in the main entrance of the mountian to see everyone except Kid Flash in their uniforms. The door closed and all heads turned to them. Raven wanted to dissapear morph into her powers and go back to the medical bay but she put on a emotionless face and took her hood off and walked over to her new team mates.

"As I was saying this is Artemis she is your new team mate welcome her as a member ." said Batman in his dark usual voice. Raven walked over and stood in between Robin and Aqualad. Raven looked at the new team mate a girl long blonde hair in a Green Arrow fixiated uniform. _Another archer like we didn't have enough_. She thought and remembered Speedy a ex titan and her friend she pledged to never ever get involved with more that Speedy and Green Arrow as archers they got into fights major fights and you were either with or without them it was a very VERY touchy subject. Artemis looked at Raven with a confused face then opened her mouth to say something when a computed voice spoke up. 

"Recognize Kid Flash B03." Raven turned her head to the glowing entrance to see a figure apear holding numerous beach acessorise.

"The Wall-man I here now lets get this party star….Offf.." Wally tripped over his own sandles sending the beach equipment flying. A lone beach ball bounced with force between Red Tornado and Batman everyones expressions blank. Wally looked up and sighed

"ted." He said and lifted himself off the ground to walk over to the rest of the team.

"Wall-man huh love the costume what exactly are your powers?" Artemis spoke dispanding the occward silence that had fallen over the group.

"Ah who's this?" asked Wally and walked up next to Raven who tried so hard not to roll her eyes.

"Artemis your new team mate." She said in a cocky voice and placed her hand on her hip while the other held her bow up. _That red hair thoose eyes…. Wooh their Artemis get a hold of yourself don't trust yourself and no one else expecially with your inner emotions_ she said to calm her thoughts.

"Kid Flash never heard of you." Said Wally with a smirk on his face.

"Uh she's my new protishay." Said Green Arrow and put his hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"New one what happened to your old one?" questioned Wally suddenly the computic voice spoke again.

"Recognize Speedy B06." And Speedy walked in with a new outfit black and dark grey with a red arrow tip he looked older much less kid like than in his old uniform.

"Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore call me Red Arrow." He said and didn't move his sight from Artemis or Green Arrow to his other friends and ex titians not even noticing Raven.

"Roy you look…" started Green Arrow with happines and a smile on his face.

"Replacible." Said Red Arrow and walked infront of the Young Justice team and to the Justice League members and Artemis.

"It's not like that you told me you were going solo." Said Green Arrow the smile dissapearing from his face.

"They why waist time finding a sub can she even use that bow?" Red Arrow asked and glarred at his old partner.(1)

"Yes she can." Said Artemis walking up to Red Arrow and looking up to him with a cocky look in her eyes.

"Who are you?" exclaimed Wally and Raven elbowed him in the ribs and glarred at him telling him to shut up.

"I'm his niece." "She's my niece." Artemis and Green Arrow said at the same time. (2)

"Another niece." Said Robin and crossed his arms Raven wanted to punch him in the arm for stating the obvious but held the erge back.

"But she's not your replacement we have always wanted you on the team and we have no quota on archers." Said Aqualad stepping forward to be face to face with Red Arrow.

"And if we did you'd know who we pick." Said Wally smiling at Red Arrow.

"Whatever baywatch I'm here to stay." Said Artemis walking closer to her new team and standing with her hand back on her hip with another cocky look on her face. Raven wanted to smile at her snarky remark it reminded her of the times she teased Beast Boy. Aquarius and Launtern Girl giggled along with Miss Martian who suppressed a snort. Launtern Girl turned to actually face Red Arrow and got a good look at him. She had heard of Speedy on the news and occasionally when she talked to Green Launtern on missions but this uniform was a lot better than his old one. The cut off sleeves showed off his gleaming, ripped arm muscles. Launtern Girl blushed at the thought. _Did I just complement him on his muscles…..well they are nicely toned… GET A HOLD ON YOURSELF IRENE this is a member…no a friend of your new team you can't just give away your emotions to a team mate._ She looked at Wonder Woman and Batman looking carringly at one another. _SCREW IT if the Justice League can inter team date that we can two I can look and admire Red Arrow all I want his big muscles his cute face and adorrible red hair_. She thought and Red Arrow looked her away and she advertied her stare to Artemis standing beside Red Arrow who's back was to her now. _Wow look at her eyes that deep color blue that hair._ Thought Red Arrow but realized a occward silence had settled over the group and started to walk out. But Aqualad stopped him.

"You came to us for a reason." Pressed Aqualad Red Arrow turned to him and spoke in a emotionless tone.

"Yeah a reason named Dr. Serline Roquette." Said Red Arrow. Robins mask grew wide in surprise then went to the new attached mini computer on his glove and started typing as holographic screens popped up on his wrist.

"Nano robotics genius and claytronics expert at royal university in Star city, Vanished two weeks ago." Stated Robin pulling up information on Dr. Roquette onto the holographic screens for the mountian so all can see.

"Ubducted two weeks ago, by the league of shadows." Stated Red Arrow in a calm monotone voice everyone but Raven had a concerned look on their faces whick quickly subsided. _Guess I missed a lot_. Thought Raven her eyes showing confussion.

"Woah you want us to rescue her from the shadows?" stated Robin and they all walked towards Red Arrow.

"Hardcore." Said Wally and walked in between Raven and Robin to share a fist bump with Robin.

"I already rescued her." Stated Red Arrow and walked towards the screen.

"Only one problem." Red Arrow stated and turned around back towards the team and held up a device which prejected another hologram screen for them all to see.

"The Shadows had already cohoarsed her into creating a weapon." The screen showed a robotic bug and other electronics.

"The doc calls it the fog comprised of million of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators capable of disinigrating anything in their path." Everyones eyes grew wide in shock before Red Arrow continued.

"Concreate, Steal,Flesh,Bone." Raven even shuddered at the last two words.

"But it's true purpose isn't mere distruction, its theft, the infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the shadows, providing them access to weapons, stratigect defenses, cutting edge science and tech." finished Red Arrow.

"Perfect for extorsion, manipulation, power broking, yeah sounds like the shadows." Stated Artemis still in her cocky stance. Raven was liking Artemis's intell more and more.

"Like you know anything about the shadows." Stated Wally. _Just can't keep your mouth shut can yah._ Thought Aquarius and rolled her eyes. Artemis grinned and looked at Wally.

"WHO ARE YOU!" cried Wally once again and Miss Martian just wanted to smack him she loved Wally most of the time but when he came anoying you just wanted to slap him silly.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inart." Stated Red Arrow. Robin's mask grew wide.

"But if the shadows know that she can do that.." started Robin.

"Then they'll target her." Finished Red Arrow and Aquarius shivered at the thought of the inocent doctor being trapped and inprisioned for a second time.

"Right now she's off the gride I stashed her at the local highschool's computer lab." Said Red Arrow and a blue print of the high school showed up on his hologramic screen.

"You left her alone." Green Arrow said.

"She's safe enough for now." Said Red Arrow in a harsh tone. _Does he think I'm stupid?_ He thought.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." Said Green Arrow walking up to Red Arrow with hope in his voice.

"You and i? Don't you want to take your new protishey." Stated Red Arrow angerly and Green Arrow continued walking to him when Batman suddenly put a hand on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"You brought this to the team it's their mission which means it's hers now to." Said Green Arrow putting a hand on his side.

"Phsst them my jobs done." Said Red Arrow and headed to the entrence. For the third time in a meer half hour the computic voice spoke.

"Recognize Speedy."

"That's Red Arrow B06 update." Said Red Arrow pausing before leaving the mountian. Raven started to follow him when Robin put a hand on her shoulder stopping her causeing her to turn her attention to the rest of the team. She saw the glares Artemis and Wally were sharing and Raven rolled her eyes and groaned._This is going to be a long night._

At Happy Harbor High School.

Miss Martin and Superboy were put on patrol duty and everyone else was to watch over the doctor Raven leaned up agenst a computer desk and sighed _if this mission gets any more boring I will be able to sleep_ she thought and yawned. She looked at the clock on the wall it was nine o'clock at night and frowned. _Could be meditating right now._ She thought and then realized _why can't I meditate I will be alerted when something happens_. Raven floated into her mediation position and closed her eyes and said mentally _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_ to help her consentrate.

"_Miss Martian link us up we do not want the shadows intercepting our com's."_ Aqualad said mentally and Miss Martian closed her eyes and focas.

"_Everyone on line?."_ She questioned and Raven fell on her butt.

"_Thanks for the warning."_ she growled mentally and went back to meditating.

"_Uhhh this is weird." _Said Artemis and examined her hand.

"_And distracting codeing a distributed algorithem virus on a kiddy computer with less ram then a wrist watch is hard enough now I have to hear teen think in my skull!"_ exclaimed Dr. Roquette and clutched her head.

"_Lady do you always complain when someone tries to help you?" _questioned Kid Flash and Raven opened on eye she needed to see this.

"_Pot, Kettle have you met?_" questioned Artemis and held her hands up.

"_Hey, Hey I don't need adittude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team." _Snapped Kid Flash and Raven landed with her feet on the groud she was so not going to get piece and quite with them bickering.

"_THAT IS SO NOT ON ME!"_ said Artemis and faced away from Kid Flash with her arms crossed. Raven groaned and walked over to where Robin was standing and sat on the desk he was leaning on.

"_Fate of the world stake!" _cried Dr. Roquette and stopped working to throw her hands in the air.

"_She started it!"_ cried Kid Flash and crossed his arms turning his head away.

"_Hows about I help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimiter."_ Said Artemis and started to walk towards the entrance of the school.

"_Good Idea."_ Aqualad spoke and Launtern Girl followed Artemis outside not seeing her need in the room with everyone else gaurding the Doctor.

"_You might cut her some slack it was her arrow that saved your butt agenst Amazo."_ Snickered Robin and Raven hide a smile under her hood.

"_What No that was Speedy's I mean Red Arrow's arrow right?"_ questioned Kid Flash and turned to face Robin and Raven. Aquarius rolled her eyes _can't he just shut up_ she thought to herself making sure that it wasn't projected to the rest of the team and walked over to Aquaman and then down to her uniform the usual yellow and blue halter top and skirt was now black for stealth missions she protested when she was introduced to the new uniform and objected along with Launtern girl who's green on her uniform was now black and the black was now green. She glanced at Robin and Raven who's uniforms remained the same color along with Artemis's their uniforms didn't stick out as much and Artemis just plained refused anyone to touch her uniform.

"_Hmmmm not so much." _Responded Robin.

"_Hmph well still not giving her the satisfaction."_ Said Kid Flash and Raven slapped herself in the face drawing Robin's attention back to her he grinned the usual cocky childish smile she had come ocustomed to during the titans.

"_You know I can still here you!"_ Artemis said in a snarky additued and Kid Flash's eyes widened.

"AHH." Growled Kid Flash not mentally and clutched his head.

"_I couldn't get the Justice League."_ groaned Dr. Roquette and Raven glarred at her.

"_The virus won't be much use if we can not find the weapon, can you track it."_ said Aqualad mentally and walked up behind the Doctor.

"_My utility fog is not a weapon its science brilliant sciene! And of course I can track it but I would have to go online mind as well rent a billboard and write this adress and assasinate me written in neon."_ Dr. Roquette snapped. Aqualad put a reasuring hand on the Doctors shoulder.

"_WE will protect you."_ He said calmly and the doctor went online.

"_Tracking fog now."_ Said the Doctor. Everyone tensed up and was put on red alert. Outside Superboy had just walked by Artemis and Miss Martian who were standing at the main gate.

"_mmmhmmmh, that boy."_ Thought Artemis and Launtern Girl almost vomited. Aquarius bursted out laughing inside the school along with Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash. Raven just rolled her eyes. Super boy looked at Artemis.

"_He can hear you we can all hear you." _ Snapped Miss Martian and Raven flinched a bite. _Who new Miss Martian had a dark side_.

"_Oh I know."_ Said Artemis.

"_Miss Martian Dr. Rouquette has located the fog reconfigure the bio ship so Robin, Aquarius and Superboy can pursue."_ Miss Martian took the bio ship off of camoflog and Robin , Aquarius and Superboy ran aboard and took off. Raven sighed and layed her head in her hands.

"_You embarrised Superboy." _Said Miss Martian.

"_Didn't hear him say that_." Responded Artemis.

"_Must you challenge everyone?" _questioned Miss Martian meanwhile a figure jumped the fence seeing their moment of oppurtunity.

"_Where I come from that's how you survive."_ Snapped Artemis. Outside of the computer lab Kid Flash stood look out but heard something he ran down the hall and looked around then saw a shadow coming from the swimming pool room and ran inside but slipped on metal balls.

"WOAH!" cried Kid Flash and landed on his back then got a kick to the face knocking him uncautions. The mystery figure pushed him into the swimming pool face down. The figure then ran away. Raven tensed up and got on her feet.

"Raven?" questioned Aqualad.

"Shush." She said and fadded into the shadows ready to spring out at any moment Aqualad nodded and turned back to the Doctor. Then door opened a crack and Nija star was thrown at the doctor before Raven could use her powers Aqualad jumped infront of it and landed on the ground.

"DOCTOR GET DOWN." Ordered Aqualad but Dr. Roquette just looked at the door. Three more stars were thrown and Aqualad shoved Dr. Rouquette out of the way catching the stars in his arm.

"Ooooh that had to hurt." Said the intruder giving away it was a woman even by the way her uniform looked.

"Atlaintian skin is quite dense." He responed and pulled out his sorcercy handles forming them into swords.

"And my shrewqutes are quite posionus." She responded attacking him with trident like hand knifes.

"_M'gann, Kid, Artemis, Launtern Girl were under attack in the computer lab."_ Exclaimed Aqualad and Raven was looking for a opening without harming Aqualad.

"_On our way!" _ said Artemis and ran into the school followed by M'gann but stoped and realized Kid didn't responed and flew off to where she felt his presence Launtern Girl saw M'gann turn and followed her. The fight kept going in the computer lab and Raven just couldn't find a opening in the attack which wouldn't harm Aqualad in the process. The intruder threw one of the hand tridents at the doctor and Aqualad deflected it.

"Almost, posion slowing you down?" questioned the intruder.

"Jellyfish toxin I'm largly amuned." Said Aqualad closing the distance to the two fighters faces in which the Intruder head butted him knocking him to the ground.

"Largly." Stated the intruder and lifted the knife to kill the doctor when it was shot out of her hand by Artemis.

"Don't move." Said Artemis and the intruder shedded a while M'gann and Launtern Girl found Kid's body in the pool and Launtern Girl used her ring to scoop Kid onto the side of the pool where Miss Martian gave him mouth to mouth.

Artemis shotting arrows and the intruder deflecting them the intruder grabbed a star from her belt and was about to throw it at Artemis when she was drawing a arrow was but thrown into the wall by Raven engulifing her in her powers her eyes glowing white.

"This gigs getting interesting." Said the intruder and Kid, Miss Martian and Launtern Girl arrived into the room next to a now awake Doctor.

"Maybe a little to interesting." Said the intruder and threw down and smoke bomb and Kid Flash launched himself at the intruder but ended up doing a somersault and stumbling into Artemis.

"Gahh." He exclaimed and backed up away from her.

"Gone." Growled Kid Flash and Raven landed on the ground her eyes going back to the deep amathest color they normally were.

"She's getting away your letting her get away!" exclaimed the Doctor to Aqualad. Raven rolled her eyes and leaned on a desk.

"This is all your fault you were on perimiter how'd that shadow get in?" exclaimed Kid Flash glarring at Artemis.

"That's not really fair." Said Miss Martian walking up to Kid and Artemis followed by Launtern girl.

"Yah Miss Martian and I were outside two." Said Launtern girl.

"Outside being distracted by her." Said Kid and turned to Miss Martian.

"Besides I can't be mad at you." Said Kid.

"_you gave me mouth to mouth."_ He said mentally

"_WE heard that." _Exclaimed everyone.

"Dang it." cried Kid and walked over towards Raven and Launtern Girl laughed.

"Not used to mental contact ey Kid." She said making fun of him and in return got a glar from Kid.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle." Said Miss Martian reasuring Artemis.

"And I know you couldn't of been Green Arrow's side kick for very long." Said Miss Martian but before Artemis could react Aqualad spoke.

"Focus everyone the shadows will be back." He said.

"Robin to Aqualad were over Philidelphia." Came Robin's voice from Aqualads comlink.

"We've located the Shadows next target, Star labs… were to late." Everyone froze even Raven had a grim and sadened look on her face.

"It's destroyed, totally destroyed, the fog desimated it this is bad Star labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy, whats our next move?" came Robin's voice once again. Raven turned to the Doctor.

"Rescan for that fog find it, were moving the doctor." Said Aqualad and Raven walked over to the doctor.

"How are we moving me if you don't have a ship?" questioned . Raven walked into the middle of the group.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted and a black shadow Raven engulfed the whole group moving them to a new location.

At New Location.

Raven sat with Launtern Girl, Artemis and Kid Flash gaurding the Doctor. Raven sensed Aquarius pacing outside and Artemis and Kid Flash glarring at each other she rolled her eyes and sank into the shadows the first out of the two orders Aqualad gave her.1 stay hidden 2 protect the doctor. Raven sighed. _I was right this is a long and boring night._She heard the ocean outside of the building hitting the beach and dock. _Why couldn't I go with outside with Aqualad and Miss Martian no I had to babysit!_ She thought and shifted into the room where the Doctor was a shadow behind Kid Flash. Kid Flash kept glarring at Artemis no saying a word.

"_Stop it, both of you." _Ordered Aqualad mentally.

"_What!"_ Kid Flash and Artemis cried.

"_I can hear you glarring."_ Aqualad responded and Launtern Girl laughed so they all could hear her. Outside Aqualad ducked behind a tree and knelt down.

"Miss Martian stay in camofloge mode and make a wide peramiter sweep, Raven stay in the shadows and go the opposite way." Aqualad practically yeld._ Come on take the bait._ He thought and then felt sticky almost rope like material grab him. Before Aqualad could react he was pulled up into the tree he was below and yelled. He tried to throw a punch but his attacked beat him and threw him into a van. Aqualad stood up to see a odd man jump infront of him in a full body suit and goggles. Aqualad was ready to fight when he was knocked in the back and fell to the ground. He kept his eyes shut playing along .

"_They bought it but now's theirs three of them the plans in motion." _ He thought and Raven moved in the shadows so no one would notice her now white eyes as she opened them to see what was going on.

"The Martian and Magic girl could return any second and I'm not keen on evening their odds we end Roquette now." Aqualad heard from his "uncautious" state and the three shadows went to kill the doctor. Aqualad got up and started running to where he was suppost to be. _Only a few minutes guys._ He thought to himself and turned a corner._ Lets finish this mission_.

Inside the Building.

Doctor Roquette was working as fast as she could when the double doors at the front of the room opened the full body suit man flipping threw the door. Kid Flash jumped to the ground and went after him fighting him hand to hand. Artemis loaded her bow to help Kid out but a big man busted threw the ceiling with a hook for his hand. She turned her attention to the man as Launtern Girl flew in her ring glowing bright. Launtern girl threw the first attack her launtern forming into a fist but the man dodged it and hit her in the face. Artemis shot at the man who jumped behind one of the bench's she shot at him lodging her arrows into the wooden chair. Launtern Girl flew up in the air and turned to the doctor.

"Don't stop working!" she ordered and the Doctor turned back to the computer and continued typing on the keyboard. Launter Girl flew down at the hook man and punched him her fist engulfed with her rings power but it started to flicker._Damned it I knew I should of broughten the charger_ she thought and went to Artemis's side and shot a beam of green energy which missed the hook handed man. Raven turnecd her attention and saw the assasin open two windows and aimed at the Doctor . The assasin pulled the trigger but a couch flew infront of the doctor catching the arrow.

"MARTIANS HERE it's now or NEVER." Cried the assasin Kid saw the man he was fighting face the assasin and sprang but the man kicked Kid into a bunch of boxes and shot his substance out and yanked the couch out of the way. The assasin jumped from the windows and onto the desk with the Doctor working on the computer. Artemis turned her head but was knocked in the face with the man's hook and Launtern Girl charged with the last of her rings power surrounding her fists. The doctor turned to flee but the assasin knocked her to the ground the Doctor landed on her front the assasin smirked under her mask. She twisted the knife she had in her hand so she was grasping the handle and was ready to stabb the Doctor when the Doctor turned her head to face the assasin her skin turning green that was Raven's cue.

"We've been dooped!" exclaimed the assasin and Raven flew out of the shadows and went flying with the assasin sending them into a wall. Down the road at the sand bar internet café Aqualad and the real Doctor were hiding from the assasins.

"I've almost got it!" she exclaimed.

With Robin, Aquarius and Superboy.

"The next target is the Wayne Tech facility, in theroy it's system software can be used to hack the…"stared Robin but paused almost saying the Batcave.

"The what?" questioned Superboy and Aquarius jumped to her feet seeing the massive building.

"Doesn't matter wha…what matters is that Wayne Tech opperates a 24 hour work force we'll never evacuate the building in time. Aquarius spotted a dark van pulling up to the entrance of Wayne Tech and the side door opened but she couldn't see who the person getting out was.

Back with the team

"You'll never find Dr. Rouquette.!" Exclaimed Miss Martian as she flew up in the air and Raven pushed the assasin off of her and to her feet. The assasin looked at Miss Martian.

"Never's such a long time, pursuing target keep them busy." She said and ran out of the building. Raven and Miss Martian went to follow her but the man with the hook for a hand shot out at them Miss Martian flying out of the way and Raven diving to the side and somersaulted to her feet facing the man._Thank you Robin's training_ she thought and engulfed her hands in her powers and her eyes turned white and ran towards the man. Artemis woke up and saw the assasin running out.

"Pursuing their leader take the rest down!" she yelled running after the women.

"You are so not the boss of me." exclaimed Kid Flash knocking his man down and into a desk.

"Just do it!" Artemis yelled over her shoulder and ran out of the building the man grabbed Kid Flash by the back and Kid struggled to get him off then Launtern Girl shot the rest of her ring's energy into him making him fly into the wall Kid Flash turned to her with a shocked look on his face surprised she didn't hit him.

"You so owe me." Launtern Girl said to Kid Flash with a cocky smile on her face.

"Thanks." He said and turned to the suited man.

"I maybe out of my ring energy but that doesn't mean I'm down and out." She said and went into a hand to hand fight with Kid Flash by her side keeping the suited man while the assasin ran out to where Aqualad was taken down and saw he was gone she growled.

"Ohh I do not like being played." She growled and her mask's eyes turned to infa-red to see Aqualads foot prints leading off around the turned the infa-red off and started racing down the stopped at the van and loaded a arrow and fired at the assasin. The assasin grabbed her dagger and blocked the arrow and saw it was Artemis.

"I was hopeing it would be you." She said and took off down the street with Artemis close behind. The assasin took to the roof and turned her head Artemis followed with ease. When the assasin landed on a roof Artemis shot a arrow and it hit a chimney and the assasin looked at it as purple gas came out the assasin coughed and fell on her back Artemis stood over her and aimed a arrow at her. The assasin kicked her feet from out infront of her and Artemis cried out in shock then pain as she landed on her back.

"Mask has built in filters." Said the assasin and Artemis jumped to her feet and kicked out at the assasin who blocked them with ease and got her hands behind her back Artemis struggled but couldn't break free.

"Better luck next time kid." The assasin spoke and knocked Artemis out. Aqualad heard a pound on the roof and turned to the doctor.

"We have company!' he exclaimed.

"Uploading now." She said and pressed the enter key.

"Any by the way you said you would protect me." she said snapping at him and Aqualad turned his attention to a smoke bomb going off. The Doctor and faced the same direction as him and then heard something open he turned and three arrows were shot at him he readied his weapons the assasin jumped down.

"Lets test the limits to your jellyfish amunity shall we?' she questioned and Aqualad charged with the three arrows in his chest still. After a brief, very brief fight the assasin knocked Aqualad out cold for real this time and she turned to the fallin young hero.

"There limit tested." She said and drew a knife and turned to the doctor.

"Now Doctor it's time for my appointment." She said and advanced slowly on the Doctor who just backed up. The Doctor turned to the computer screen and saw the bar for uploading complition was almost full.

Back on the Bio Ship

Robin looked out the window along with Aquarius and Superboy. The back of the bio ship opened and Robin opened a holographic screen. Superboy looked down and saw the man with the doctors machine.

"It's downloading." Said Robin.

"Don't need it." cried Superboy and jumped out of the ship.

"Superboy!" cried Robin reaching out for him but it was to late Superboy was jumping to the ground.

"You get in the building I'll help Superboy." Said Aquarius putting a hand on Robin's shoulder and jumped out of the bio-ship behind was about seven feet off the ground and was about to land on the man in the ship when a red blast of laser flew out of his helmet and sent Superboy flying backwards.

"Superboy!" cried Aquarius and landed on the ground and faced where Superboy and turned to the man with rage filling every bit of her body.

"Nobody hurts my friends." She said and took out two handles from her skirt's belt almost exactly like Aqualad's but made for her and charged the man and the driver, another shadow walked out and met her with two swords and they started fighting. The man in the van let out the fog and Aquarius's eyes widened.

"No!" she cried and fought the man harder then before.

"No!" cried Robin from inside of the bio-ship and jumped out shooting out his grappling hook flying behind the fog. _Hurry Robin._Aquarius thought seeing him flying behind the fog then landed a dead slice of her water sword at the mans shoulder. Robin landed infront of the building and saw the fog had eaten a huge hole in the front door in which the Boy Wonder jumped through. The front lobby security guard turned his head away from the fog to watch the Boy Wonder run pasy him.

"Hey you can't come in here! Unautorized entre." The secutiry guard spoke into a walky talky and a gate made out of jail like bars started closing as Robin continued to run.

"Wayne Tech overirde RG4." Cried Robin and the door stopped and started back up as Robin somersaulted under the door and back onto his feet turning around a corner.

Back with the team.

Miss Martian used her mental ability's and threw two wooden bench's at the hooked man who broke them with his hook then shot the hook back out at Miss Martian who turned her body away. Raven jumped out of the shadows and shot dark bolts of her powers at the man who just dodged each one.

"Guys we need to end this now." Said Miss Martian telepathiclly and Raven looked up at her and nodded charging at the man making contact with her power engulfed fist to his face and flew up next to Miss Martian.

"It's like you read my mind beautiful." Said Kid Flash and was taken a hold of the red substance and he started twisting around the suited man following his red substance as Kid Flash stopped now arms stuck by his side Launtern Girl jumped over him landing a powerful punch right in the face a sharp crack sounding threw the air as the man fell to the ground uncautious. The hooked man shot his hook at Miss Martian who went to dodge it and Raven turned into a black shadow and hit the hooked man straight on resulting in him falling to the groud.

"Wooohoooo we got ours!" cried Miss Martian.

"Great!" exclaimed Kid Flash and Raven turned to see him on the ground surrounded in red substance and Launtern Girl standing over the fallin suited man.

"Uhh..Little help?"questioned Kid Flash and Raven landed next to Miss Martian on the ground and they walked over to Kid Flash who was struggling to get out of his binds.

"Stand still." Said Raven in her monotone voice and used her powers to cut Kid Flash loose.

"Let's go get Aqualad and Artemis hopefully their safe." Said Launtern Girl and Miss Martian levetaied the men with her powers and Kid Flash ran out of the building Launtern Girl walked up to Raven who put a black disk of her powers under them and flew after Kid Flash with Miss Martian flying with her two captives in towe.

Back at Wayne Tech.

Robin rushed into the cafeteria and saw a girl standing at the computer which was used to log the purchases.

"What's going on what are you doing?" questioned the girl as Robin connected his wrist computer to the Wayne Tech computer and pulled up a holographic computer.

"Please be linked to the main frame, please be linked to the main frame." Said Robin and started to type away.

Back with Doctor Roquette.

The Doctor was now backing up even more her front still faceing the assasin. The assasin took Doctor Roquette's shirt in her hand and the Doctor cried out in fear and looked at the screen causeing the assasin to look also. The virus was fully assasin looked back at the doctor.

"So you finished the virus eliminating the reason for your elimination." The assasin moved her face closer to the doctors.

"Though not the entertainment value." The assasin said rasing her knife to the side of the doctors pushed her to the ground.

"Lucky for you my orders are clear you live to program another day, after all doctor the shadows may find another use for you." The assasin said and panic and fear over took the doctor.

Back at Wayne Tech.

Robin saw the uploading bar finish and he typed in and the virus was entered into the Wayne Tech computer system destroying the virus the fog over his head disitigrated.

"Yes the infiltrators have be outfiltrated." Said Robin and then he stood wide eyed_ did I seriously just say that I sound like Beast Boy_. The thought and headed back started to walk to the man who let the fog out and the man pressed his buttons and the laser blew out of his robotic helmet at full power but Superboy held his arm up and walked threw it until he grasped the mans helmet breaking it and the recoiling energy knocked the man agenst the van and onto the ground uncautiously. Aquarius saw Superboy's guy fall to the ground and she hit the man in the neck knocking him to the ground. They boarded the bio-ship and started to where Aqualad's comunicator was located they had saved Wayne Tech and only to Robin's knowledge the Batcave.

Back at Sandbar internet café

The assasin was walking away when four arrows landed infront of her exploding and her mask rolled on the ground feet away.

"Don't move a muscle." Artemis ordered as the assasin got up from her knees and turned to face her.

"Wow I'm completely at your mercy." Said the assasin and Artemis's eyes grew wide and gasped.

"You." Artemis growled and pulled the arrow back in her bow even more.

"I suppose now you bring me to justice let your new friends interigate me, I wonder if your position is secure enough for them learning EVERYTHING I know." She said and smirked at Artemis. Artemis felt as if her stomach was stabbed millions of times. Artemis lowered her bow and put the arrow back in her arrow holder.

"Didn't think so, so like the Cheshire cat I'll just dissapear." Said the assasin throwing down a smoke bomb and dissapeared. From the entrance came Aqualad supported by the Doctor._SHIT this day gets worse by the minute_. Thought Artemis.

"Artemis where's the assasin?" questioned Aqualad. Artemis turned away from him and averted her eyes.

"She's umm she got away." She said and Kid Flash appeared next to her along with Miss Martian ,Raven and Launtern Girl.

"OHH FROM YOU, BIG SURPRISE!, notice we got ours." Kid Flash snapped and Raven gave him a glare which he shivered from._Deserves you right Jerk_. She thought and landed them on the ground next to him. Kid Flash looked on the ground and saw the assasin's mask.

"Cool suvonier." He said and picked it up.

"Her mask, did you see her, her face?" questioned Aqualad and yanked the arrows out of his chest.

"It was dark." Said Artemis and turned her back to the group.

"It is fine, Robin, Aquarius and Superboy nuterlized the fog , and Dr. Roquette is safe thanks in no small part to you." He said and Artemis turned back around.

"Welcome to the team." Said Aqualad and Artemis smiled. Everyone except Dr. Rouquette walked up to her and Aqualad shook her hand.

"I have always wanted a sister, here on earth I mean I have 13 back on mars but trust me it's not the same." Said Miss Martian smiling at Artemis. _Another alien all about sisters and friendship if I wanted that I would of gone with star back to her planet._Thought Raven but realized at least Miss Martian spoke english.

"I wouldn't know, but thanks." Said Artemis and shook Launtern Girls hand as well. Raven glarred at Kid Flash and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow, yeah welcome." Said Kid Flash and shook her hand.

Gothem City after the mission

Artemis left the young justice mountian and found herself in the traspored door that was a telephone booth._ Hopefully this is close to home I just want to sleep_. She thought and walked out and saw she was in a ally but sensed she was not alone she did a flip arming her bow and aimed at a shadowy figure .

"Step into the light, NOW." She hissed at the figure and they started walking towards her.

"Nice move." Said Red Arrow and Artemis let down her bow and put away her arrow.

"Almost made me believe you were Green Arrow's niece, but we both know your not." He said and glarred at her.

"Still I'm sure GA and Bats have a reason for lying but your covers safe but I warn you do not hurt my friends." Threated Red Arrow and walked back and out of the ally Artemis following but turning the opposite way heading home. But Red Arrow didn't get far until getting into another ally and feeling a presence he went for a arrow but a voice stopped him.

"Relax pretty boy I'm a "friend"." Came Launtern Girl walking out of the darkness of the ally with her fingers doing quotations when she said friend.

"What are you doing sneaking around Gothem it's dangerous." Said Red Arrow but Launtern Girl gave him a questioning look and lifted a dumpster with her newly charged ring.

"I think I can handle myself." She said and put it on the ground.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he questioned crossing his arms and gave her a questioning look in return.

"Looking for you." She said and walked up to him.

"Why?" he asked and set his arms down by his side as she came face to face with her.

"I just wanted to thank you… on behalf of the team for giving us that mission and what you said to Artemis back there." She said and smiled sweetly and blushed._Why is she blushing?_ Asked Red Arrow and she looked up at him.

"It's no problem Launtern Girl." He said and she smiled sedusivly and smiled.

"Call me Irene." She said and looked into his mask._Thoose eyes are such a deep blue_. He thought and just wanted to melt in her eyes._I wish he didn't hide his eyes I wish I could see them._Thought.

"No problem Irene, you can call me Roy." He said and put a hand behind his blushed and Red Arrow looked away hopefully not making her blush even more. Launtern Girl stood on her toes and kissed his cheek and started walking down the street and looked over her shoulder at Red Arrow.

"Goodbye Roy." She said sweetly and flew off.

"Goodbye, Irene." He said and touched his cheek and blush's and walked home._Maybe I will start hanging with Young Justice a bit more._He thought and then turned back to where Launtern Girl flew off.

_Alot more._


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**** when not in their uniforms the characters will be in their civilian names except Robin and Raven (who has no need to say her civilian name because she doesn't have a normal civilian teenage life) **

"Raven." Her name was called out but she just rolled onto her side and continued sleeping.

"Come on Raven meeting at the main entrance." She heard once again and she groaned and sat up she turned to look for her caller but no one was in the room. Raven threw the covers off her and opened the door and said mentally. _Wonder Woman was that you?_ Raven turned a corner to see a door she opened it and saw Wonder Woman was just about to punch her code in.

"Yes that was me." she said and smiled.

"Looks like your powers are back to normal now." Wonder Woman spoke and put a hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven stiffened and looked away. Wonder Woman frowned but put in a smile.

"Come on our your going to miss your first mission as a team member." Wonder Woman said and started walking down the hall Raven hesitated.

"Well you coming?" asked her mento and Raven put a smile on and jogged after her. Soon they stepped foot in the main entrance of the mountian to see everyone except Kid Flash in their uniforms. The door closed and all heads turned to them. Raven wanted to dissapear morph into her powers and go back to the medical bay but she put on a emotionless face and took her hood off and walked over to her new team mates.

"As I was saying this is Artemis she is your new team mate welcome her as a member ." said Batman in his dark usual voice. Raven walked over and stood in between Robin and Aqualad. Raven looked at the new team mate a girl long blonde hair in a Green Arrow fixiated uniform. _Another archer like we didn't have enough_. She thought and remembered Speedy a ex titan and her friend she pledged to never ever get involved with more that Speedy and Green Arrow as archers they got into fights major fights and you were either with or without them it was a very VERY touchy subject. Artemis looked at Raven with a confused face then opened her mouth to say something when a computed voice spoke up. 

"Recognize Kid Flash B03." Raven turned her head to the glowing entrance to see a figure apear holding numerous beach acessorise.

"The Wall-man I here now lets get this party star….Offf.." Wally tripped over his own sandles sending the beach equipment flying. A lone beach ball bounced with force between Red Tornado and Batman everyones expressions blank. Wally looked up and sighed

"ted." He said and lifted himself off the ground to walk over to the rest of the team.

"Wall-man huh love the costume what exactly are your powers?" Artemis spoke dispanding the occward silence that had fallen over the group.

"Ah who's this?" asked Wally and walked up next to Raven who tried so hard not to roll her eyes.

"Artemis your new team mate." She said in a cocky voice and placed her hand on her hip while the other held her bow up. _That red hair thoose eyes…. Wooh their Artemis get a hold of yourself don't trust yourself and no one else expecially with your inner emotions_ she said to calm her thoughts.

"Kid Flash never heard of you." Said Wally with a smirk on his face.

"Uh she's my new protishay." Said Green Arrow and put his hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"New one what happened to your old one?" questioned Wally suddenly the computic voice spoke again.

"Recognize Speedy B06." And Speedy walked in with a new outfit black and dark grey with a red arrow tip he looked older much less kid like than in his old uniform.

"Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore call me Red Arrow." He said and didn't move his sight from Artemis or Green Arrow to his other friends and ex titians not even noticing Raven.

"Roy you look…" started Green Arrow with happines and a smile on his face.

"Replacible." Said Red Arrow and walked infront of the Young Justice team and to the Justice League members and Artemis.

"It's not like that you told me you were going solo." Said Green Arrow the smile dissapearing from his face.

"They why waist time finding a sub can she even use that bow?" Red Arrow asked and glarred at his old partner.(1)

"Yes she can." Said Artemis walking up to Red Arrow and looking up to him with a cocky look in her eyes.

"Who are you?" exclaimed Wally and Raven elbowed him in the ribs and glarred at him telling him to shut up.

"I'm his niece." "She's my niece." Artemis and Green Arrow said at the same time. (2)

"Another niece." Said Robin and crossed his arms Raven wanted to punch him in the arm for stating the obvious but held the erge back.

"But she's not your replacement we have always wanted you on the team and we have no quota on archers." Said Aqualad stepping forward to be face to face with Red Arrow.

"And if we did you'd know who we pick." Said Wally smiling at Red Arrow.

"Whatever baywatch I'm here to stay." Said Artemis walking closer to her new team and standing with her hand back on her hip with another cocky look on her face. Raven wanted to smile at her snarky remark it reminded her of the times she teased Beast Boy. Aquarius and Launtern Girl giggled along with Miss Martian who suppressed a snort. Launtern Girl turned to actually face Red Arrow and got a good look at him. She had heard of Speedy on the news and occasionally when she talked to Green Launtern on missions but this uniform was a lot better than his old one. The cut off sleeves showed off his gleaming, ripped arm muscles. Launtern Girl blushed at the thought. _Did I just complement him on his muscles…..well they are nicely toned… GET A HOLD ON YOURSELF IRENE this is a member…no a friend of your new team you can't just give away your emotions to a team mate._ She looked at Wonder Woman and Batman looking carringly at one another. _SCREW IT if the Justice League can inter team date that we can two I can look and admire Red Arrow all I want his big muscles his cute face and adorrible red hair_. She thought and Red Arrow looked her away and she advertied her stare to Artemis standing beside Red Arrow who's back was to her now. _Wow look at her eyes that deep color blue that hair._ Thought Red Arrow but realized a occward silence had settled over the group and started to walk out. But Aqualad stopped him.

"You came to us for a reason." Pressed Aqualad Red Arrow turned to him and spoke in a emotionless tone.

"Yeah a reason named Dr. Serline Roquette." Said Red Arrow. Robins mask grew wide in surprise then went to the new attached mini computer on his glove and started typing as holographic screens popped up on his wrist.

"Nano robotics genius and claytronics expert at royal university in Star city, Vanished two weeks ago." Stated Robin pulling up information on Dr. Roquette onto the holographic screens for the mountian so all can see.

"Ubducted two weeks ago, by the league of shadows." Stated Red Arrow in a calm monotone voice everyone but Raven had a concerned look on their faces whick quickly subsided. _Guess I missed a lot_. Thought Raven her eyes showing confussion.

"Woah you want us to rescue her from the shadows?" stated Robin and they all walked towards Red Arrow.

"Hardcore." Said Wally and walked in between Raven and Robin to share a fist bump with Robin.

"I already rescued her." Stated Red Arrow and walked towards the screen.

"Only one problem." Red Arrow stated and turned around back towards the team and held up a device which prejected another hologram screen for them all to see.

"The Shadows had already cohoarsed her into creating a weapon." The screen showed a robotic bug and other electronics.

"The doc calls it the fog comprised of million of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators capable of disinigrating anything in their path." Everyones eyes grew wide in shock before Red Arrow continued.

"Concreate, Steal,Flesh,Bone." Raven even shuddered at the last two words.

"But it's true purpose isn't mere distruction, its theft, the infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the shadows, providing them access to weapons, stratigect defenses, cutting edge science and tech." finished Red Arrow.

"Perfect for extorsion, manipulation, power broking, yeah sounds like the shadows." Stated Artemis still in her cocky stance. Raven was liking Artemis's intell more and more.

"Like you know anything about the shadows." Stated Wally. _Just can't keep your mouth shut can yah._ Thought Aquarius and rolled her eyes. Artemis grinned and looked at Wally.

"WHO ARE YOU!" cried Wally once again and Miss Martian just wanted to smack him she loved Wally most of the time but when he came anoying you just wanted to slap him silly.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inart." Stated Red Arrow. Robin's mask grew wide.

"But if the shadows know that she can do that.." started Robin.

"Then they'll target her." Finished Red Arrow and Aquarius shivered at the thought of the inocent doctor being trapped and inprisioned for a second time.

"Right now she's off the gride I stashed her at the local highschool's computer lab." Said Red Arrow and a blue print of the high school showed up on his hologramic screen.

"You left her alone." Green Arrow said.

"She's safe enough for now." Said Red Arrow in a harsh tone. _Does he think I'm stupid?_ He thought.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." Said Green Arrow walking up to Red Arrow with hope in his voice.

"You and i? Don't you want to take your new protishey." Stated Red Arrow angerly and Green Arrow continued walking to him when Batman suddenly put a hand on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"You brought this to the team it's their mission which means it's hers now to." Said Green Arrow putting a hand on his side.

"Phsst them my jobs done." Said Red Arrow and headed to the entrence. For the third time in a meer half hour the computic voice spoke.

"Recognize Speedy."

"That's Red Arrow B06 update." Said Red Arrow pausing before leaving the mountian. Raven started to follow him when Robin put a hand on her shoulder stopping her causeing her to turn her attention to the rest of the team. She saw the glares Artemis and Wally were sharing and Raven rolled her eyes and groaned._This is going to be a long night._

**Authors note:**  
>1. i said Green Arrow being Red Arrows partner because well Red Arrow considered Green Arrow as a partner not a mentor or anything else.<p>

2. these speaking are on the same line because in the show they are saying it at the same time


	13. Chapter 13

At Happy Harbor High School.

Miss Martin and Superboy were put on patrol duty and everyone else was to watch over the doctor Raven leaned up agenst a computer desk and sighed _if this mission gets any more boring I will be able to sleep_ she thought and yawned. She looked at the clock on the wall it was nine o'clock at night and frowned. _Could be meditating right now._ She thought and then realized _why can't I meditate I will be alerted when something happens_. Raven floated into her mediation position and closed her eyes and said mentally _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_ to help her consentrate.

"_Miss Martian link us up we do not want the shadows intercepting our com's."_ Aqualad said mentally and Miss Martian closed her eyes and focas.

"_Everyone on line?."_ She questioned and Raven fell on her butt.

"_Thanks for the warning."_ she growled mentally and went back to meditating.

"_Uhhh this is weird." _Said Artemis and examined her hand.

"_And distracting codeing a distributed algorithem virus on a kiddy computer with less ram then a wrist watch is hard enough now I have to hear teen think in my skull!"_ exclaimed Dr. Roquette and clutched her head.

"_Lady do you always complain when someone tries to help you?" _questioned Kid Flash and Raven opened on eye she needed to see this.

"_Pot, Kettle have you met?_" questioned Artemis and held her hands up.

"_Hey, Hey I don't need adittude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team." _Snapped Kid Flash and Raven landed with her feet on the groud she was so not going to get piece and quite with them bickering.

"_THAT IS SO NOT ON ME!"_ said Artemis and faced away from Kid Flash with her arms crossed. Raven groaned and walked over to where Robin was standing and sat on the desk he was leaning on.

"_Fate of the world stake!" _cried Dr. Roquette and stopped working to throw her hands in the air.

"_She started it!"_ cried Kid Flash and crossed his arms turning his head away.

"_Hows about I help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimiter."_ Said Artemis and started to walk towards the entrance of the school.

"_Good Idea."_ Aqualad spoke and Launtern Girl followed Artemis outside not seeing her need in the room with everyone else gaurding the Doctor.

"_You might cut her some slack it was her arrow that saved your butt agenst Amazo."_ Snickered Robin and Raven hide a smile under her hood.

"_What No that was Speedy's I mean Red Arrow's arrow right?"_ questioned Kid Flash and turned to face Robin and Raven. Aquarius rolled her eyes _can't he just shut up_ she thought to herself making sure that it wasn't projected to the rest of the team and walked over to Aquaman and then down to her uniform the usual yellow and blue halter top and skirt was now black for stealth missions she protested when she was introduced to the new uniform and objected along with Launtern girl who's green on her uniform was now black and the black was now green. She glanced at Robin and Raven who's uniforms remained the same color along with Artemis's their uniforms didn't stick out as much and Artemis just plained refused anyone to touch her uniform.

"_Hmmmm not so much." _Responded Robin.

"_Hmph well still not giving her the satisfaction."_ Said Kid Flash and Raven slapped herself in the face drawing Robin's attention back to her he grinned the usual cocky childish smile she had come ocustomed to during the titans.

"_You know I can still here you!"_ Artemis said in a snarky additued and Kid Flash's eyes widened.

"AHH." Growled Kid Flash not mentally and clutched his head.

"_I couldn't get the Justice League."_ groaned Dr. Roquette and Raven glarred at her.

"_The virus won't be much use if we can not find the weapon, can you track it."_ said Aqualad mentally and walked up behind the Doctor.

"_My utility fog is not a weapon its science brilliant sciene! And of course I can track it but I would have to go online mind as well rent a billboard and write this adress and assasinate me written in neon."_ Dr. Roquette snapped. Aqualad put a reasuring hand on the Doctors shoulder.

"_WE will protect you."_ He said calmly and the doctor went online.

"_Tracking fog now."_ Said the Doctor. Everyone tensed up and was put on red alert. Outside Superboy had just walked by Artemis and Miss Martian who were standing at the main gate.

"_mmmhmmmh, that boy."_ Thought Artemis and Launtern Girl almost vomited. Aquarius bursted out laughing inside the school along with Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash. Raven just rolled her eyes. Super boy looked at Artemis.

"_He can hear you we can all hear you." _ Snapped Miss Martian and Raven flinched a bite. _Who new Miss Martian had a dark side_.

"_Oh I know."_ Said Artemis.

"_Miss Martian Dr. Rouquette has located the fog reconfigure the bio ship so Robin, Aquarius and Superboy can pursue."_ Miss Martian took the bio ship off of camoflog and Robin , Aquarius and Superboy ran aboard and took off. Raven sighed and layed her head in her hands.

"_You embarrised Superboy." _Said Miss Martian.

"_Didn't hear him say that_." Responded Artemis.

"_Must you challenge everyone?" _questioned Miss Martian meanwhile a figure jumped the fence seeing their moment of oppurtunity.

"_Where I come from that's how you survive."_ Snapped Artemis. Outside of the computer lab Kid Flash stood look out but heard something he ran down the hall and looked around then saw a shadow coming from the swimming pool room and ran inside but slipped on metal balls.

"WOAH!" cried Kid Flash and landed on his back then got a kick to the face knocking him uncautions. The mystery figure pushed him into the swimming pool face down. The figure then ran away. Raven tensed up and got on her feet.

"Raven?" questioned Aqualad.

"Shush." She said and fadded into the shadows ready to spring out at any moment Aqualad nodded and turned back to the Doctor. Then door opened a crack and Nija star was thrown at the doctor before Raven could use her powers Aqualad jumped infront of it and landed on the ground.

"DOCTOR GET DOWN." Ordered Aqualad but Dr. Roquette just looked at the door. Three more stars were thrown and Aqualad shoved Dr. Rouquette out of the way catching the stars in his arm.

"Ooooh that had to hurt." Said the intruder giving away it was a woman even by the way her uniform looked.

"Atlaintian skin is quite dense." He responed and pulled out his sorcercy handles forming them into swords.

"And my shrewqutes are quite posionus." She responded attacking him with trident like hand knifes.

"_M'gann, Kid, Artemis, Launtern Girl were under attack in the computer lab."_ Exclaimed Aqualad and Raven was looking for a opening without harming Aqualad.

"_On our way!" _ said Artemis and ran into the school followed by M'gann but stoped and realized Kid didn't responed and flew off to where she felt his presence Launtern Girl saw M'gann turn and followed her. The fight kept going in the computer lab and Raven just couldn't find a opening in the attack which wouldn't harm Aqualad in the process. The intruder threw one of the hand tridents at the doctor and Aqualad deflected it.

"Almost, posion slowing you down?" questioned the intruder.

"Jellyfish toxin I'm largly amuned." Said Aqualad closing the distance to the two fighters faces in which the Intruder head butted him knocking him to the ground.

"Largly." Stated the intruder and lifted the knife to kill the doctor when it was shot out of her hand by Artemis.

"Don't move." Said Artemis and the intruder shedded a while M'gann and Launtern Girl found Kid's body in the pool and Launtern Girl used her ring to scoop Kid onto the side of the pool where Miss Martian gave him mouth to mouth.

Artemis shotting arrows and the intruder deflecting them the intruder grabbed a star from her belt and was about to throw it at Artemis when she was drawing a arrow was but thrown into the wall by Raven engulifing her in her powers her eyes glowing white.

"This gigs getting interesting." Said the intruder and Kid, Miss Martian and Launtern Girl arrived into the room next to a now awake Doctor.

"Maybe a little to interesting." Said the intruder and threw down and smoke bomb and Kid Flash launched himself at the intruder but ended up doing a somersault and stumbling into Artemis.

"Gahh." He exclaimed and backed up away from her.

"Gone." Growled Kid Flash and Raven landed on the ground her eyes going back to the deep amathest color they normally were.

"She's getting away your letting her get away!" exclaimed the Doctor to Aqualad. Raven rolled her eyes and leaned on a desk.

"This is all your fault you were on perimiter how'd that shadow get in?" exclaimed Kid Flash glarring at Artemis.

"That's not really fair." Said Miss Martian walking up to Kid and Artemis followed by Launtern girl.

"Yah Miss Martian and I were outside two." Said Launtern girl.

"Outside being distracted by her." Said Kid and turned to Miss Martian.

"Besides I can't be mad at you." Said Kid.

"_you gave me mouth to mouth."_ He said mentally

"_WE heard that." _Exclaimed everyone.

"Dang it." cried Kid and walked over towards Raven and Launtern Girl laughed.

"Not used to mental contact ey Kid." She said making fun of him and in return got a glar from Kid.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle." Said Miss Martian reasuring Artemis.

"And I know you couldn't of been Green Arrow's side kick for very long." Said Miss Martian but before Artemis could react Aqualad spoke.

"Focus everyone the shadows will be back." He said.

"Robin to Aqualad were over Philidelphia." Came Robin's voice from Aqualads comlink.

"We've located the Shadows next target, Star labs… were to late." Everyone froze even Raven had a grim and sadened look on her face.

"It's destroyed, totally destroyed, the fog desimated it this is bad Star labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy, whats our next move?" came Robin's voice once again. Raven turned to the Doctor.

"Rescan for that fog find it, were moving the doctor." Said Aqualad and Raven walked over to the doctor.

"How are we moving me if you don't have a ship?" questioned . Raven walked into the middle of the group.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted and a black shadow Raven engulfed the whole group moving them to a new location.

At New Location.

Raven sat with Launtern Girl, Artemis and Kid Flash gaurding the Doctor. Raven sensed Aquarius pacing outside and Artemis and Kid Flash glarring at each other she rolled her eyes and sank into the shadows the first out of the two orders Aqualad gave her.1 stay hidden 2 protect the doctor. Raven sighed. _I was right this is a long and boring night._She heard the ocean outside of the building hitting the beach and dock. _Why couldn't I go with outside with Aqualad and Miss Martian no I had to babysit!_ She thought and shifted into the room where the Doctor was a shadow behind Kid Flash. Kid Flash kept glarring at Artemis no saying a word.

"_Stop it, both of you." _Ordered Aqualad mentally.

"_What!"_ Kid Flash and Artemis cried.

"_I can hear you glarring."_ Aqualad responded and Launtern Girl laughed so they all could hear her. Outside Aqualad ducked behind a tree and knelt down.

"Miss Martian stay in camofloge mode and make a wide peramiter sweep, Raven stay in the shadows and go the opposite way." Aqualad practically yeld._ Come on take the bait._ He thought and then felt sticky almost rope like material grab him. Before Aqualad could react he was pulled up into the tree he was below and yelled. He tried to throw a punch but his attacked beat him and threw him into a van. Aqualad stood up to see a odd man jump infront of him in a full body suit and goggles. Aqualad was ready to fight when he was knocked in the back and fell to the ground. He kept his eyes shut playing along .

"_They bought it but now's theirs three of them the plans in motion." _ He thought and Raven moved in the shadows so no one would notice her now white eyes as she opened them to see what was going on.

"The Martian and Magic girl could return any second and I'm not keen on evening their odds we end Roquette now." Aqualad heard from his "uncautious" state and the three shadows went to kill the doctor. Aqualad got up and started running to where he was suppost to be. _Only a few minutes guys._ He thought to himself and turned a corner._ Lets finish this mission_.

Inside the Building.

Doctor Roquette was working as fast as she could when the double doors at the front of the room opened the full body suit man flipping threw the door. Kid Flash jumped to the ground and went after him fighting him hand to hand. Artemis loaded her bow to help Kid out but a big man busted threw the ceiling with a hook for his hand. She turned her attention to the man as Launtern Girl flew in her ring glowing bright. Launtern girl threw the first attack her launtern forming into a fist but the man dodged it and hit her in the face. Artemis shot at the man who jumped behind one of the bench's she shot at him lodging her arrows into the wooden chair. Launtern Girl flew up in the air and turned to the doctor.

"Don't stop working!" she ordered and the Doctor turned back to the computer and continued typing on the keyboard. Launter Girl flew down at the hook man and punched him her fist engulfed with her rings power but it started to flicker._Damned it I knew I should of broughten the charger_ she thought and went to Artemis's side and shot a beam of green energy which missed the hook handed man. Raven turnecd her attention and saw the assasin open two windows and aimed at the Doctor . The assasin pulled the trigger but a couch flew infront of the doctor catching the arrow.

"MARTIANS HERE it's now or NEVER." Cried the assasin Kid saw the man he was fighting face the assasin and sprang but the man kicked Kid into a bunch of boxes and shot his substance out and yanked the couch out of the way. The assasin jumped from the windows and onto the desk with the Doctor working on the computer. Artemis turned her head but was knocked in the face with the man's hook and Launtern Girl charged with the last of her rings power surrounding her fists. The doctor turned to flee but the assasin knocked her to the ground the Doctor landed on her front the assasin smirked under her mask. She twisted the knife she had in her hand so she was grasping the handle and was ready to stabb the Doctor when the Doctor turned her head to face the assasin her skin turning green that was Raven's cue.

"We've been dooped!" exclaimed the assasin and Raven flew out of the shadows and went flying with the assasin sending them into a wall. Down the road at the sand bar internet café Aqualad and the real Doctor were hiding from the assasins.

"I've almost got it!" she exclaimed.

With Robin, Aquarius and Superboy.

"The next target is the Wayne Tech facility, in theroy it's system software can be used to hack the…"stared Robin but paused almost saying the Batcave.

"The what?" questioned Superboy and Aquarius jumped to her feet seeing the massive building.

"Doesn't matter wha…what matters is that Wayne Tech opperates a 24 hour work force we'll never evacuate the building in time. Aquarius spotted a dark van pulling up to the entrance of Wayne Tech and the side door opened but she couldn't see who the person getting out was.

Back with the team

"You'll never find Dr. Rouquette.!" Exclaimed Miss Martian as she flew up in the air and Raven pushed the assasin off of her and to her feet. The assasin looked at Miss Martian.

"Never's such a long time, pursuing target keep them busy." She said and ran out of the building. Raven and Miss Martian went to follow her but the man with the hook for a hand shot out at them Miss Martian flying out of the way and Raven diving to the side and somersaulted to her feet facing the man._Thank you Robin's training_ she thought and engulfed her hands in her powers and her eyes turned white and ran towards the man. Artemis woke up and saw the assasin running out.

"Pursuing their leader take the rest down!" she yelled running after the women.

"You are so not the boss of me." exclaimed Kid Flash knocking his man down and into a desk.

"Just do it!" Artemis yelled over her shoulder and ran out of the building the man grabbed Kid Flash by the back and Kid struggled to get him off then Launtern Girl shot the rest of her ring's energy into him making him fly into the wall Kid Flash turned to her with a shocked look on his face surprised she didn't hit him.

"You so owe me." Launtern Girl said to Kid Flash with a cocky smile on her face.

"Thanks." He said and turned to the suited man.

"I maybe out of my ring energy but that doesn't mean I'm down and out." She said and went into a hand to hand fight with Kid Flash by her side keeping the suited man while the assasin ran out to where Aqualad was taken down and saw he was gone she growled.

"Ohh I do not like being played." She growled and her mask's eyes turned to infa-red to see Aqualads foot prints leading off around the turned the infa-red off and started racing down the stopped at the van and loaded a arrow and fired at the assasin. The assasin grabbed her dagger and blocked the arrow and saw it was Artemis.

"I was hopeing it would be you." She said and took off down the street with Artemis close behind. The assasin took to the roof and turned her head Artemis followed with ease. When the assasin landed on a roof Artemis shot a arrow and it hit a chimney and the assasin looked at it as purple gas came out the assasin coughed and fell on her back Artemis stood over her and aimed a arrow at her. The assasin kicked her feet from out infront of her and Artemis cried out in shock then pain as she landed on her back.

"Mask has built in filters." Said the assasin and Artemis jumped to her feet and kicked out at the assasin who blocked them with ease and got her hands behind her back Artemis struggled but couldn't break free.

"Better luck next time kid." The assasin spoke and knocked Artemis out. Aqualad heard a pound on the roof and turned to the doctor.

"We have company!' he exclaimed.

"Uploading now." She said and pressed the enter key.

"Any by the way you said you would protect me." she said snapping at him and Aqualad turned his attention to a smoke bomb going off. The Doctor and faced the same direction as him and then heard something open he turned and three arrows were shot at him he readied his weapons the assasin jumped down.

"Lets test the limits to your jellyfish amunity shall we?' she questioned and Aqualad charged with the three arrows in his chest still. After a brief, very brief fight the assasin knocked Aqualad out cold for real this time and she turned to the fallin young hero.

"There limit tested." She said and drew a knife and turned to the doctor.

"Now Doctor it's time for my appointment." She said and advanced slowly on the Doctor who just backed up. The Doctor turned to the computer screen and saw the bar for uploading complition was almost full.

Back on the Bio Ship

Robin looked out the window along with Aquarius and Superboy. The back of the bio ship opened and Robin opened a holographic screen. Superboy looked down and saw the man with the doctors machine.

"It's downloading." Said Robin.

"Don't need it." cried Superboy and jumped out of the ship.

"Superboy!" cried Robin reaching out for him but it was to late Superboy was jumping to the ground.

"You get in the building I'll help Superboy." Said Aquarius putting a hand on Robin's shoulder and jumped out of the bio-ship behind was about seven feet off the ground and was about to land on the man in the ship when a red blast of laser flew out of his helmet and sent Superboy flying backwards.

"Superboy!" cried Aquarius and landed on the ground and faced where Superboy and turned to the man with rage filling every bit of her body.

"Nobody hurts my friends." She said and took out two handles from her skirt's belt almost exactly like Aqualad's but made for her and charged the man and the driver, another shadow walked out and met her with two swords and they started fighting. The man in the van let out the fog and Aquarius's eyes widened.

"No!" she cried and fought the man harder then before.

"No!" cried Robin from inside of the bio-ship and jumped out shooting out his grappling hook flying behind the fog. _Hurry Robin._Aquarius thought seeing him flying behind the fog then landed a dead slice of her water sword at the mans shoulder. Robin landed infront of the building and saw the fog had eaten a huge hole in the front door in which the Boy Wonder jumped through. The front lobby security guard turned his head away from the fog to watch the Boy Wonder run pasy him.

"Hey you can't come in here! Unautorized entre." The secutiry guard spoke into a walky talky and a gate made out of jail like bars started closing as Robin continued to run.

"Wayne Tech overirde RG4." Cried Robin and the door stopped and started back up as Robin somersaulted under the door and back onto his feet turning around a corner.

Back with the team.

Miss Martian used her mental ability's and threw two wooden bench's at the hooked man who broke them with his hook then shot the hook back out at Miss Martian who turned her body away. Raven jumped out of the shadows and shot dark bolts of her powers at the man who just dodged each one.

"Guys we need to end this now." Said Miss Martian telepathiclly and Raven looked up at her and nodded charging at the man making contact with her power engulfed fist to his face and flew up next to Miss Martian.

"It's like you read my mind beautiful." Said Kid Flash and was taken a hold of the red substance and he started twisting around the suited man following his red substance as Kid Flash stopped now arms stuck by his side Launtern Girl jumped over him landing a powerful punch right in the face a sharp crack sounding threw the air as the man fell to the ground uncautious. The hooked man shot his hook at Miss Martian who went to dodge it and Raven turned into a black shadow and hit the hooked man straight on resulting in him falling to the groud.

"Wooohoooo we got ours!" cried Miss Martian.

"Great!" exclaimed Kid Flash and Raven turned to see him on the ground surrounded in red substance and Launtern Girl standing over the fallin suited man.

"Uhh..Little help?"questioned Kid Flash and Raven landed next to Miss Martian on the ground and they walked over to Kid Flash who was struggling to get out of his binds.

"Stand still." Said Raven in her monotone voice and used her powers to cut Kid Flash loose.

"Let's go get Aqualad and Artemis hopefully their safe." Said Launtern Girl and Miss Martian levetaied the men with her powers and Kid Flash ran out of the building Launtern Girl walked up to Raven who put a black disk of her powers under them and flew after Kid Flash with Miss Martian flying with her two captives in towe.

Back at Wayne Tech.

Robin rushed into the cafeteria and saw a girl standing at the computer which was used to log the purchases.

"What's going on what are you doing?" questioned the girl as Robin connected his wrist computer to the Wayne Tech computer and pulled up a holographic computer.

"Please be linked to the main frame, please be linked to the main frame." Said Robin and started to type away.

Back with Doctor Roquette.

The Doctor was now backing up even more her front still faceing the assasin. The assasin took Doctor Roquette's shirt in her hand and the Doctor cried out in fear and looked at the screen causeing the assasin to look also. The virus was fully assasin looked back at the doctor.

"So you finished the virus eliminating the reason for your elimination." The assasin moved her face closer to the doctors.

"Though not the entertainment value." The assasin said rasing her knife to the side of the doctors pushed her to the ground.

"Lucky for you my orders are clear you live to program another day, after all doctor the shadows may find another use for you." The assasin said and panic and fear over took the doctor.

Back at Wayne Tech.

Robin saw the uploading bar finish and he typed in and the virus was entered into the Wayne Tech computer system destroying the virus the fog over his head disitigrated.

"Yes the infiltrators have be outfiltrated." Said Robin and then he stood wide eyed_ did I seriously just say that I sound like Beast Boy_. The thought and headed back started to walk to the man who let the fog out and the man pressed his buttons and the laser blew out of his robotic helmet at full power but Superboy held his arm up and walked threw it until he grasped the mans helmet breaking it and the recoiling energy knocked the man agenst the van and onto the ground uncautiously. Aquarius saw Superboy's guy fall to the ground and she hit the man in the neck knocking him to the ground. They boarded the bio-ship and started to where Aqualad's comunicator was located they had saved Wayne Tech and only to Robin's knowledge the Batcave.

Back at Sandbar internet café

The assasin was walking away when four arrows landed infront of her exploding and her mask rolled on the ground feet away.

"Don't move a muscle." Artemis ordered as the assasin got up from her knees and turned to face her.

"Wow I'm completely at your mercy." Said the assasin and Artemis's eyes grew wide and gasped.

"You." Artemis growled and pulled the arrow back in her bow even more.

"I suppose now you bring me to justice let your new friends interigate me, I wonder if your position is secure enough for them learning EVERYTHING I know." She said and smirked at Artemis. Artemis felt as if her stomach was stabbed millions of times. Artemis lowered her bow and put the arrow back in her arrow holder.

"Didn't think so, so like the Cheshire cat I'll just dissapear." Said the assasin throwing down a smoke bomb and dissapeared. From the entrance came Aqualad supported by the Doctor._SHIT this day gets worse by the minute_. Thought Artemis.

"Artemis where's the assasin?" questioned Aqualad. Artemis turned away from him and averted her eyes.

"She's umm she got away." She said and Kid Flash appeared next to her along with Miss Martian ,Raven and Launtern Girl.

"OHH FROM YOU, BIG SURPRISE!, notice we got ours." Kid Flash snapped and Raven gave him a glare which he shivered from._Deserves you right Jerk_. She thought and landed them on the ground next to him. Kid Flash looked on the ground and saw the assasin's mask.

"Cool suvonier." He said and picked it up.

"Her mask, did you see her, her face?" questioned Aqualad and yanked the arrows out of his chest.

"It was dark." Said Artemis and turned her back to the group.

"It is fine, Robin, Aquarius and Superboy nuterlized the fog , and Dr. Roquette is safe thanks in no small part to you." He said and Artemis turned back around.

"Welcome to the team." Said Aqualad and Artemis smiled. Everyone except Dr. Rouquette walked up to her and Aqualad shook her hand.

"I have always wanted a sister, here on earth I mean I have 13 back on mars but trust me it's not the same." Said Miss Martian smiling at Artemis. _Another alien all about sisters and friendship if I wanted that I would of gone with star back to her planet._Thought Raven but realized at least Miss Martian spoke english.

"I wouldn't know, but thanks." Said Artemis and shook Launtern Girls hand as well. Raven glarred at Kid Flash and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow, yeah welcome." Said Kid Flash and shook her hand.

Gothem City after the mission

Artemis left the young justice mountian and found herself in the traspored door that was a telephone booth._ Hopefully this is close to home I just want to sleep_. She thought and walked out and saw she was in a ally but sensed she was not alone she did a flip arming her bow and aimed at a shadowy figure .

"Step into the light, NOW." She hissed at the figure and they started walking towards her.

"Nice move." Said Red Arrow and Artemis let down her bow and put away her arrow.

"Almost made me believe you were Green Arrow's niece, but we both know your not." He said and glarred at her.

"Still I'm sure GA and Bats have a reason for lying but your covers safe but I warn you do not hurt my friends." Threated Red Arrow and walked back and out of the ally Artemis following but turning the opposite way heading home. But Red Arrow didn't get far until getting into another ally and feeling a presence he went for a arrow but a voice stopped him.

"Relax pretty boy I'm a "friend"." Came Launtern Girl walking out of the darkness of the ally with her fingers doing quotations when she said friend.

"What are you doing sneaking around Gothem it's dangerous." Said Red Arrow but Launtern Girl gave him a questioning look and lifted a dumpster with her newly charged ring.

"I think I can handle myself." She said and put it on the ground.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he questioned crossing his arms and gave her a questioning look in return.

"Looking for you." She said and walked up to him.

"Why?" he asked and set his arms down by his side as she came face to face with her.

"I just wanted to thank you… on behalf of the team for giving us that mission and what you said to Artemis back there." She said and smiled sweetly and blushed._Why is she blushing?_ Asked Red Arrow and she looked up at him.

"It's no problem Launtern Girl." He said and she smiled sedusivly and smiled.

"Call me Irene." She said and looked into his mask._Thoose eyes are such a deep blue_. He thought and just wanted to melt in her eyes._I wish he didn't hide his eyes I wish I could see them._Thought.

"No problem Irene, you can call me Roy." He said and put a hand behind his blushed and Red Arrow looked away hopefully not making her blush even more. Launtern Girl stood on her toes and kissed his cheek and started walking down the street and looked over her shoulder at Red Arrow.

"Goodbye Roy." She said sweetly and flew off.

"Goodbye, Irene." He said and touched his cheek and blush's and walked home._Maybe I will start hanging with Young Justice a bit more._He thought and then turned back to where Launtern Girl flew off.

_Alot more._


	14. Chapter 14

(A week after the episode Denial)

At Mount Justice's main entrance.

Raven walked into the room and put her hood up hiding her face from her team mates. It had been about a month since she had joined the team and she still felt uncomforitable arround everyone. Well almost everyone she went and stood next to Kid Flash and Robin like she always did while waiting for Red Tornado or Batman to arrive. Artemis glanced over at Raven and frowned to herself._ She is always with thoose two whats so special about them I mean yah Robin is her age but Kid Flash is a ignorant selfish, funny, cute… wait cute!_ Thought Artemis and shook her head she did not want to continue that thought. Launtern Girl saw Artemis shake her head and looked to where her eyes were they were on the three main sidekicks. She rolled her eyes _Artemis just needs to get over them yes they are the sidekicks of the original members but it doesn't make them special I mean I'm Green Launtern's sidekick and you don't see me breaking off into their own little clich._ She thought and Batman entered the room.

"There is no mission this weekend, go home spend time with your family's." said Batman in his monotone voice and started to walk away.

"So your saying that Young Justice has a actual weekend off no training nothing?" questioned Kid Flash and Batman turned around and nodded.

"SWEET!" cried Kid Flash and high fived Robin. Raven's eyes grew wide in fear then back to her old emotions look._What am I suppost to do my old home was the Tower I've stupid Mountian why couldn't we just all have our own rooms like the Tower where we stayed the whole entire time not everyone going home._ She growled to herself and saw that Aquarius was dragging Aqualad towards on of the doors.

"Come on Kalder you have not been home in so long!" she cried and he stopped themselves.

"Okay Ally calm down and we'll go." He said and Ally's eyes grew wide in happiness and they walked up to one of the portals.

"Recognize, Aqualad and Aquarius." Said the computic voice and the two alantians were gone. Launtern Girl walked up to on along with Artemis.

"Wanna hit the mall and then go home." Asked Artemis actually making a attempt to befriend a team mate. Launtern Girl shrugged.

"Egh why not." She said and the computic screen announced their goodbye and then dissapeared

"Well dude's best be heading home got a party to go to." Kid Flash said gloating to M'gann who had just morphed her cloths into her civilian outfit.

"Yeah because that party's your grandpa's." said Raven in her monotone voice and Robin bursted out laughing. Kid Flash glarred at Raven and with the commentary of the computer system left the remaining four members alone. Superboy didn't even mumble a goodbye and headed towards the living area and M'gann waved a goodbye and followed him. Raven turned to Robin and with her aura made her hood come off her face. Robin looked into her amathest eyes and smiled.

"Guess you'll be leaving with Batman." She said in a monotone voice and Robin frowned he was still upset that Batman wanted to talke to Aqualad alone and Raven felt anger and betrayle fly off him in waves.

"I guess, what are you doing though?" he questioned and Raven heard a voice in her head. _Don't even bother lying Raven you still have that bond from the Titans_ said Intelligence and Raven yelled back mentally. _Why would I need to lie about what I'm going to do this weekend expecially if it's only Robin_ and she looked at the Boy Wonder.

"Going to stay here hide from M'gann and Superboy and meditate and read until everyone comes back Monday." She stated in her monotone voice and Robin got a sad look on his face.

"Come on go hang out iwh tWonder Woman don't lock yourself in your room like you did when we were back at the Tower." He said and looked right at Raven. _He's right go hang out with Diana you guys can go on a mission like old times!_ She heard Happy scream gleefully in her head._UHHH no._ she replied in her mind.

"I think Wonder Woman's busy with Justice League business Robin." She stated plainly and rested her hands on her hips.

"Well if you say so then." He said and she started to walk towards her room but tripped on a loose tile and was prepaired to fall when two stronge arms caught her. The arms pulled her up and she clung to her saviors chest and saw the R on his uniform Raven looked up her arms still on Robin's chest and met eye to eye with him how she wished she had her uniform on because she felt a huge heated blush fill up her face. But Raven wasn't the only on with a blush Robin had formed on on his arms were wrapped around her wais and she could feel his heart beat quicken under her hand._She's so close go for it!_cried his regular teenage boy side._Are you crazy first off your both 13 second she's a valued team member!_ Cried his superhero side. But before either young hero could move a cough interupted them and their heads snapped in the direction towards the sound and saw Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Come on Robin." Batman ordered and started towards the garage and the two heros let go of one another and Robin ran after Batman but stopped.

"Raven!" he cried and Raven turned towards him and away from where Wonder Woman and her were heading.

"Go have some un for once." He said and blushed again and Raven smiled a small sweet smile.

"Okay." She said and he started running again.

"Oh and Boy Blunder." She called out causeing him to stop at that embarissing nick name.

"Love the new uniform the whole traffic light colors never looked good." She stated smirking and walked into a portal with Wonder Women.

"Recognize Wonder Woman and Raven." Announced the computer and Robin smirked and ran after Batman the good mood Raven just put him in fading as he remembered the events of earlier that evening.

A Few Hours after the return of a failed mission

"I need to talk to Aqualad." Ordered Batman and everyone dispursed except for Robin.

"ALONE." Growled Batman and Robin glarred and stormed off. Everyone didn't need to be a empath like Raven to feel the anger coming off of Robin so everyone just avoided him so his anger

In the Batmobile.

It was dead silence neither Batman nor Robin made a effort to talk, Batman not knowing how to bring anything up and Robin well Robin just didn't want to talk. They pulled into the Batcave and Robin hopped out and ran to the elevator to bring him up into the old clock taking his mask and cape off and meeting Alfred at the top.

"How was your mission Master Dick?" questioned Alfred.

"Don't want to talk about it Alfred." Snapped Dick and stomped to his room and slammed his door the sound echoing through out the mansion. This was going to be a long weekend for him.

At the Gothem Mall.

Irene and Artemis walked through the mall talking about usual stuff mostly about how much Wally iritated Artemis and Irene had nothing to do but listen and listen. Artemis had just started up talking about how Wally had resently ticked her off when she saw Roy and blushed.

"Hey hows about you go into that store and I'll grab us some food from the food court." Suggested Irene.

"Nah I better be heading home anyways, it was nice hanging out with you Irene." Artemis and put her hands in her pockets and started towards the mall entrance once Irene made sure Artemis was far enough she raced to Roy and engulfed him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned and looked up at Roy still in his arms.

"Well Wally called me and wanted me to go to his grandpa's birthday party but I asked where you were and he told me you were at the mall, I thought I would drop by and surprise you." He said and smirked and she playfully tapped him on the chest.

"What if Artemis saw you?" she questioned and they dropped their arms and backed away a bit.

"She wasn't going to see us, but anyway can I take you up on that offer for the food court Artemis gave up?" he questioned his blue eyes had hints of mischif in them. Irene rolled her eyes and Roy took her hand making her blush.

"Sure." She said and they walked to the food court and found a table Roy turned around to get them food when he spotted black masked criminals walking into the mall and shot in the air. Roy ran back to Irene grabbed her by the arm and started running until they made it into the hall to the bathroom. Irene looked at Roy and smiled.

"I wonder if Red Arrow will show up?" she joked and Roy smiled.

"He usually does if Launtern Girl is there." He replied and the two heros split up into the empty bathrooms and changed into their hero uniforms.

"Ready?" he questioned as Irene walked out of the girls bathroom putting her hair up.

"You know it." she said and they raced out. Launtern Girl took to the sky and flew towards a criminal gaurding some people and she threw a green fist at him sending him flying into one of the restraunts. Red Arrow started fireing at the other criminals hitting his target everytime but he didn't notice one stupid man running up behind him with hands in fists he was about to strike Red Arrow when a green blast knocked the man into the wall uncautious. Red Arrow turned to see Launtern Girl blow her ring and smirked. Launtern Girl pointed to a run away and smiled.

"I've got him!" she cried and flew up in the air but her ring shut cried out in fear and fell. Red Arrow shot the run away and ran to catch Launtern Girl who shut her eyes tight. Launtern Girl came to a stop and held her arms close to her chest and opened her eyes and saw she was in Red Arrow's arms and blushed in return making Red Arrow blush. They heard police sirens outside and officers running towards the food court.

"Lets go." He said and started running with Launtern Girl in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and thought. This is going to be a great vacation after all.

At a hotel room in Gothem city.

"Sorry we couldn't go to the house kid but I have plans in Gothem." Said Diana as she put on her pearl necklace and Raven opened a eye and saw the outfit the superhero was wearing. It was a black mid thigh spagetti strapped dress with pearl earing and a necklace with black flats.

"Yeah plans with Bruce." Mumbled Raven loud enough for Diana to hear and closed her eye again. Wonder Woman turned to Raven who was meditating about a foot above one of the two beds in the room.

"Just do me a favor and don't bring him back here if your going to get all mushy gushy he does have a mansion ya know." Raven stated and mumbled her mantra over and over again.

"Fine just be in bed at a resonable time and stay in the hotel." She said and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Not my mom." Stated Raven with a giggle at the end and Diana walked out of the room. Raven landed on the bed and opened her eyes and sighed.

"I hate days off." she said and turned the t.v on a flipped through the channels until she heard a crash outside she jumped out of bed and looked out her window to see a lone Robin fighting purse theif. Raven found herself sighing and leaned on her hand on the window still._ Look at him fight thoose moves, thoose muscles_. She thought and gasped and closed her eyes and reopened them finding herself in Nevermore looking at Intelligents and another emotion in a periwinkle cloak.

"Who's the new one?" she asked and walked over to Intelligence who rolled her eyes.

"Why I'm Love silly." The new emotion giggled and Raven's mouth dropped open and her sweat dropped.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Intelligence and left.

"Why are you here?" questioned Raven.

"I'm here because your feeling me more and more each day." Replied Loved and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not in love." Barked Raven._ I can't be. _She told herself.

"Keep telling yourself that bird girl and I'll just have to pop out the next time you and bird boy are alone together." She said and Raven gasped.

"You wouldn't!" she cried.

"Try me darling I started resurfing during the Titans and I'll come on strong this time young justice is going to be here for a while girl so get used to feeling me." said Love and Raven opened her eyes to see Robin tieing up the purse theif. Robin looked up and saw her in the window and waved to her and she waved back then went to the bathroom.

"I can't love Robin I can't." she repeated to herself then heard a knock on her door. Her stomach dropped and opened it to find Robin… no Robin in civilian cloths and his stupid glasses.

"Didn't interupt you reading did i?" he asked and smiled.

"No, no you didn't" said Raven blushing and Robin walked in.

"I was thinking we could hang until Bats and Wonder Woman are done with their date." He said and jumped on her bed.

"Sure." Love bursted to the surface and said before Raven pulled her back into Nevermore and took her place.

"Great, want to order out?" he asked and held out the hotel phone and Raven nodded her head. _Get used to feeling me Raven I'll be around forever_. Came Love's voice in her head._ And I won't calm down until you admit you love him_. She said and Raven blocked her out and sat next to Robin. This was going to be a hard night. Soon the food arrived at the hotel door and Robin got up to get it and saw Alferd instead. Robin walked out so Raven couldn't see him.

"Here is the food you ordered Master Dick and a overnight bag." He said and handed it to Robin.

"Thanks Alfred just don't tell Bruce I'm here unless he comes home before I do." He said and Alfred nodded.

"Good night then Master Richard and tell Miss Raven I said hi." He said and walked away and Robin opened the door to see a empty space where Raven was.

"Rae?" he asked and Raven's stomach went fluttering with happiness when he said her nickname.

"In the bathroom changing." She said and put a white tanktop and black short shorts and a sweatshirt she was going to regret wearing. Diana had gotten it for her last year for christmas it was a Batman and Robin sweatshirt black with the Bat and a R on it she actually like it it was warm and comforitable and she wasn't going to bother not being comfty if she had to deal with Robin all night.

"Okay well that was my friend he dropped off a bag for me just don't come out I'll change." He responded as Raven was about to reach for the door. Raven looked at herself in the mirror she had no makeup on and her hair was staticy._That won't do Rae-Rae_. Called Love inside of her head and Raven growled back._i'll look whatever way I want_. And sighed hopefully shutting the emotion up._Want me to come out Raven I don't think so, if I were you I would put some eye makeup on a brush your hair._responded Love and Raven listened then Intelligence spoke up._ We have quieted her for now Raven she won't speak for the rest of the night we'll make sure of that Rage and Bravery are keeping her scared_. And Raven sighed .

"Okay Rae I'm done." Cried Robin and Raven walked out and zippered her sweatshirt just above her breasts and fought to keep back a blush, Robin was in Red boxers and a sweatshirt that was open all the way she gulped and sat on the bed._Look at his abs he's so well toned_. She thought and didn't even stop until she realized she was staring as Robin was flipping threw the t.v list looking for a movie to rent. Raven got up and went to the food passing infront of Robin brushing her arm on his chest the two teens both shivered._i have to have sleepover things with Raven more often thoose pj's are hot and I love the sweatshirt._ Robin then gave up for looking for a movie and just turned on a t.v station and his mask grew wide.

"No way." He said and Raven walked over with a bowl full of soup for the both of them and then her eyes widened as well it was a Batman cartoon.

"Were so watching this." Spoke Robin and started eating his soup. It was about fifteen minutes into the t.v episode and the teens had finished their soup.

"This is so inacurate." He cried out and then a Robin jumped on the sceen in a traffic light uniform. Raven laughed.

"What?" challenged Robin and Raven looked at him.

"They so got your uniform green yellow red and dorky all over." She said and laughed.

"I'm going to make you pay for that." Said Robin and tackled her they wrestled for a while unill Robin landed ontop of her stradling her legs pinning her arms to the bed and they both breathed heavily. Raven and Robin blushed._Just imagin what he would feel like without cloths on_ said Love and Raven shook her off and looked up at Robin she leaned her head up closing the distance between her and Robin. Robin mimiced her movement and their lips a inch away when the door handle started to jingle they paniced and Robin got off of Raven and they scrambled to the head board of the bed and Raven rested her head on Robin's shoulder waiting for the door to be opened but when the sound of a door opening wasn't their hotel room door Robin yawned and snuggled up to Robin's warm body and pulled the covers over watched the rest of the Batman episode and a Justice League t.v show started up.

"Hey Raven…" started Robin and looked at a asleep Raven on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled closer to him. Robin smiled and turned back to the television and the clock said 11:30 p.m Robin started giving into the sleep that was dragging him under he tried to fight it but this was the only fight he enjoyed losing.

2:00a.m

Diana opened her hotel room.

"Sorry Diana for coming over instead of just dropping you off, Dick wasn't at the mansion." Said Bruce walking into the hotel behind Diana.

"It's okay Bruce I'm sure Raven might have a idea to where her…."started Diana and turned her attention to Raven's bed and her mouth practically dropped to the floor at the sight.

"Diana?" questioned Bruce and walked up beside her and smirked at the sight. Raven was asleep on Robin's bare chest her sweatshirt opened all the way her hand on his stomach covering up his belly button. Robin's right arm was hugging Raven to him it remaining on her waist surely to make sure she didn't move or dissapear from his grasp. Bruce walked over but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Bruce can't we just let them be?" questioned Diana.

"If Robin wakes up and forgets he's not in the manor he'll take his mask off and besides their thirteen." Said Bruce.

"No their fourteen Dick's birthday was a month ago, Raven's is today." Stated Diana.

"Their fourteen it would be an occward morning." He said and picked Richard up in his arms like he was a child who had just fallen asleep in the car from a long exciting day.

"I'll see you tomorrow Diana." He said and kissed her on the lips.

"Goodnight Bruce." She said and he walked out of the hotel room. Diana walked into the bathroom took a shower and got into her pj's and looked at Raven she was in the same position she was when Bruce removed Dick. She smiled to herself and drifted into a light sleep. For once her protégé was happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: hey guys sorry this chapter is so late i've just had so much on my plate lately and this chapter is 5.506 freaking words! the longest yet. and i'm sorry if some of the characters are ooc please let me know if it bugs you... and the ending is probably confusing because it was rushed cause people on deviantart where i also post this are bugging me to hurry so i rushed towards the end but enoy and R&R**

**Disclaimer:i own none of these characters and i'm not repeating this ever again to much work**

Raven felt her body start to wake up but her mind wasn't ready to get up. Raven snuggled into the bed and moved her hand to feel sheets instead of Robin's warm body. Raven patted down the bed trying to find the warmth that was their when she had fallin asleep but didn't feel it. She opened her eyes to see a empty spot on the bed where Robin was and she frowned. The bathroom door opened and she sat up to see Wonder Woman walking out.

"Happy Birthday sleepy head." She greated and Raven groaned as she saw the clock 9:00 a.m.

"You have a mission so early." Raven questioned.

"Yes I do, their's a outfit Black Canary droped off for you to wear as your birthday cloths don't protest your wearing them until Batman assigns a mission today or the days over." Said Wonder Woman.

"Besides I'm sure the team will want to take you out to celebrate." She said and tied her lasso to her suite.

"The hotel thinks were checked out so just change and leave without being noticed." Said Wonder Woman and opened the window and left. Raven dragged her body out of bed and went into the bathroom not bothering to look at the outift she would be wearing later then undressed and got in the shower. She washed her body and hair then got out and dried herself then finally looked at the outfit Black Canary had left out. Raven gulped and her stomach got a pain in it._ Oooooh Rae-Rae so cute! Cried Happy. This will surely get Bird boys attention_ stated Love. _SHUT IT!_ cried Raven a sighed and put the outfit on. She focased her power to make her Chakra on her head dissapear and she straighened her hair (because it was wet) and walked out of the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror and groaned. Her dress only went down her the mid thighs and was black with blue lining the top half of the dress looked like a corsette which was dark blue with black thread. The top of the dress reached to the top of her breasts which was the part of the dress she hated the most. The sleeves went down to her wrist and were skin tight showing that she was all skin and bones from being held captive by the Joker for so long. She had on dark blue above the knee length leggings and dark blue flats. Raven picked up her pj's and placed them in a bag and opened the window and flew out to the next rooftop trying to not draw so much attention to her. She muttered her mantra and was engulfed by a shadowy Raven and transported herself outside of the young Justice entance and her eyes turned from white back to her amathest eyes. She walked into the tunnel and the computic voice announced her arrival.

"Recognize, Raven B06." It said and she walked into the entrance to see only Red Tornado working on the holographic screens.

"Where…" started Raven but Red Tornado cut her off.

"Training room." He simply stated and Raven flew down the hall and heared fighting she arrived unnoticed and saw Superboy flip Kalder down onto his back the status on the floor read Fail.

"Learned that from Black Canary." Stated Superboy and gloated to a defeted Kalder who was now walking over to Ally.

"How about taking me on." Raven questioned and everyone turned to her just noticing her joining them and Robin smiled.

"Prepair to lose." Smirked Superboy and Raven walked onto the almuninated training floor and Kid Flash walked up to them.

"Go!" he shouted and Superboy advanced on Raven throwing punch's and kicks which Raven dodged everytime. Raven saw a opening in Superboys stride and took it switching from defense to offense Raven engulfed her hands in her powers and hit every punch she threw at Superboy finally knocking him on his ass. She smirked as everyone cheered.

"Congradulations birthday girl." Said Robin and Raven winced her secret was out.

"TODAYS YOUR BIRTHDAY RAE-RAE!" cried Kid Flash and she glarred at him.

"You already knew that Wally." She stated and Wally smiled evily.

"I know but wait for it." he said and she was over taken by a tight hug.

"Today's your birthday!" cried M'gann basically smuggling Raven in a hug.

"Yes it is M'gann." Choaked out Raven.

"Umm M'gann I think you should put Raven down." Stated Wally and Raven was let go and fell to the ground.

"No more hugs ever!" Raven choaked out her eyes threatening to turn bright red the way they do when Rage appears. Raven got up to her feet when the alarm went off.

"What now!" cried Raven her eyes flashing a bright red Rage appearing in her voice and followed her team mates her eyes turning back to her usual amathest eyes as she reached the main entrance to see Batman waiting a holographic screen showing a map.

"The league has had supspitions in Bialya you will go investigate." Said Batman and the teens rushed to their rooms Raven simply teleporting and rushed to her closet and saw a new uniform she groaned. _NEW THINGS ALL OF A SUDDEN WHAT DOES WONDER WOMAN WANT LOVE AND LUST TO POP UP ON THE SURFACE!_ She cried in her mind and since she couldn't find any of her old leotards put the new uniform on and looked at herself in the mirrior. Her top half was like Artemi's uniform but plain blue not a dark blue like her old uniform a bright blue and she still had her capes but it was purple a light purple which she hated even more. The pants went down to above her knees and were skin tight her new boots went up to halfway up her calfs she was defenetly not liking all the skin that was showing. On her arms she had black bands and she wore blue writs cuffs beginning at her wrist and expaning five inch's up her arms. _stupid new uniform_ she thought and transported herself into the bio-ship where the rest of the team was waiting and she took a seat.

"New uniform for a new te…." Started Kid Flash and Robin hit him upside the head.

"OUCH!" cried Kid Flash as they took off. _New what?_ Questioned Artemis but soon shrugged it off but this thought wasn't going to dissapear until she finds out the truth.

24 hours later Bialya September 4th, 00:16

_What where where am I?_ M'gann questioned to herself and saw that she was in a familiar atmosphere called a desert like she had seen on t.v before.

"HELLO M'GANN I'm on earth." She cried to herself and got up and started walking down the sand dune she was standing on. _But how did I get to earth, why am I wearing THIS costume, and why does my head hurt so much_. M'gann questioned to herself and helf her aceing head the stumbled and fell down the rest of the sand dune crying out in pain. _Is this a dream_ she qustioned and clutched her head again and then a something landed next to her blowing sand all around her she gasped in surprise. When the sand cleared she saw a boy with black hair and light blue eyes wearing a black shirt with a red Superman sign on it and wearing jeans.

"Wait I've seen that symbol are you Superman?" questioned M'gann. The boy's face turned to rage and ripped the symbol off his chest tearing part of his shirt off screaming at the top of his lungs and launched at her. M'gann flew to her right as the boy landed where she was once sitting. The boy launched at her again and this time M'gann flew up into the sky the boy jumping up to attack her M'gann held out her hand and a barrier knocked both her and the boy to the ground the boy jumping off. M'gann sat in shock until stating to herself. _Not a dream, a nightmare._ She said and curled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around it and closed her eyes hopeing it was just a dream and that she would wake up once she realized she was asleep and she opened her eyes and tears formed. She wasn't dreaming not at all.

Bialya 12:02p.m.

Launtern Girl sat up and held her head trying to make the pain go away. _What the fuck happened?_ She thought to herself and looked around. _Great my head hurts and I'm in the middle of the freakin desert!_ She cried in her head and stood up and looked around. _Better see if I can find civilitation_ she thought and flew into the air trying to make means on where she was until she saw a figure passed out in the sand she flew over and reconized the figure as she landed by it.

"Raven!" she cried and shook the uncautions girl. Raven groaned and looked up to see Launtern Girl.

"Irene what are you doing here?" she questioned and Launtern Girl helped her up.

"The better question is where are we." Said Launtern Girl and Raven looked around.

"Where are we in the dessert?" questioned Raven and looked down at herself and freaked out.

"AND WHAT THE FUCK AM I WEARING!" she exclaimed moving around part of her new outfit.

"Makes you look more happy." Stated Launtern Girl laughing. Raven glared at her and Launtern Girl's sweat dropped. Raven sighed and looked around.

"Come on lets see if we can find anything usfull to tell us where we are." Said Raven and took to the sky Launtern Girl following her. Raven and Launtern Girl flew for a while when Raven saw a rigure sneaking up on a group. Raven flew down.

"Raven NO!" cried Launtern Girl reaching out to the heroine flying down towards the figure but it was to late Raven collided with the figure un announced to the group of people. Raven got a punch and a kick and fell to the ground and kicked up some dirt giving her cover. She engulfed her hands in her aura and made contact with what felt like a face. Her opponent jumped on her and they wrestled kicking up more sand making it impossible to see who she was attacking.

"RAVEN STOP IT!" cried Launtern Girl and both figures stopped Raven on the bottem and the sand cleared.

"RAVEN!" cried the person she attacked.

"ROBIN!" she cried and moved her hands and hugged him.

"What are you doing in Bialya?" questioned Robin.

"Were in Bialya….when did we get here I was home yesterday." Cried Raven helping Robin to his feet.

"What date where you home." Questioned Robin.

"March 23rd why?" said Raven confused and Robin shook his head.

"This is not good it's been SIX MONTH RAVEN, it's September!" cried Robin and Raven just looked at him her eyes widened for a second before she kept them back to their usual emotionless gaze.

"How in the hell could it be six months Robin." She asked snapping placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know Raven I've been trying to figure it out!" he shouted walking up to her meeting her gaze. _Since when was Robin taller than me?_ she questioned looking up at the taller teenager they had been the same hight for the past years when they were in the titans and when she was working with Wonder Woman. _WONDER WOMAN she must have put me in this uniform!_ She thought discusted.

"Will you two calm down this isn't helping our situation!" cried Launtern Girl holding her arms out stepping in between them. Raven looked at Robin and noticed he wasn't in his usual trafic light uniform. _What the hells going on!_ She questioned and continued to look at Robin's uniform this one suited him better and would probally help him sink into the shadows then the stupid traffic colored one he used to wear. Robin looked at his wrist computer and Raven again questioned about his new uniform, Irene on the other hand was anoyed with the "world's greatest detective's" sidekick._ What the hell is he doing?_ She questioned. Then she saw a black piece of ripped fabric and picked it up it had a superman symbol on it she turned to see that Robin and Launtern Girl weren't paying attention and placed it in her uniform pants so that her cloak was covering it.

"First off lets see why I put a location device on the closesed dot it might help us figure out whats going on." He said and started in the direction of the dot. Launtern Girl groaned and flew into the air a little bit over Robn's head and Raven followed.

"It better turn dark soon or I'm going to sweat through my uniform." Complained Launtern Girl and looked at Raven and started to sweat more by just looking at her. The body engulfing cape didn't effect her at all.

"I'm fine with the temperature." Said Raven in her monotone voice but Launtern Girl could see sweat drops dripping down her face. _BULL SHIT!_ She thought and Raven got a confusing wide eyed look on her face then it snapped back to normal. _I'm so not bull shitting you._ She thought back to Launtern Girl. _If you say so but I know you better than most people Rachel._ Said Irene and whipped some of the sweat off her own face and they flew on following Robin.

Bialya

"Hey you wake up." Heard Artemis and she opened her eyes to see everything blurry, she blinked again and she suddenly got a ache in her head and clutched it she sat up and saw a kid with red hair, green eyes and in a black outfit. Artemis gasped and got to her feet grabbing the closest thing to her and backed up agenst the wall eyes focused on the teenage boy.

"Hey it's okay it's okay, I won't hurt you, i..i'm one of the good guys." He said holding his hands out for her to see that he wasn't dangerous she eyed him as he stood up.

"You know Kid Flash." He said and struck a pose that would pass him as Kid Flash but Artemis didn't belive him.

"Seen Kid Flash on the news he doesn't wear black." She said and looked at him curiously. The boy looked down at his uniform then back at her.

"A little unclear about that myself." He said _you've got to be kidding me!_ she thought.

"What about you Green Arrow fixation?" he asked and Artemis looked down at herself.

"who put me in this!" she cried outloud and then snapped her eyes to the misterious boy.

"Wow I am not touching that with a ten foot….da so you know how to use that bow?" questioned Kid Flash and Artemis walked forwards a bit.

"Yah my dad taught me….. DAD he must of done this another one of his stupid tests." She said and looked at her bow and uniform once again.

"What kind of test?" questioned Kid Flash shurgging his shoulders.

"He problably wants me to kill you." She said and Kid Flash gulped and starred at her wide eyed. Then a sound came from the roof and the two looked up._what the hell is that?_ Questioned Artemis but then was being dragged behind Kid Flash him gripping her hand they exited the building just for a missle to hit the shack they were in sending them flying a few feet. They turned around still on the ground and saw three tanks coming over the second hill and a jeep with a guns man coming to where the old shack once was. The two got up and started sprinting Kid Flash keeping slow to keep up with Artemis. Then the jeep started openeing fire with it's machine gun at them the two missing them narrowly. Artemis looked back and narrowed her eyes. She did a somersault to have her face the jeep and with a arrow armed she fired the Jeep flipping over her and landing in the desert sand. She moved behind some rocks and readied another arrow when she was picked up and a tank fired at where they were standing she looked at Kid Flash with shock.

"Sorry they have bigger arrows." He said and kept running she clung her arms onto Kid Flash's neck in fear of him letting go or her slipping out of his hands.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem like I said good guy now not to bribe but whats your name and whats this about you killing me?" questioned Kid Flash and they ran up a hill and out of the tanks range of fire but they kept running not wanting to see what would happen if they stopped.

With M'gann

_I can't belive I'm actually on earth, I've wanted this for so long…even if it's not exactly like t.v, but why can't I remember how I got here? _she questioned to herself and stopped flying behind some rocks and got into a meditation pose.

_Consentrate, Remember_. The said to herself and opened her eyes them not a opaled color white. She saw flash's of fights and people in her mind and then saw a long message of them here in the desert.

"Okay team move out." She heard and opened her eyes.

"I'm part of a team!" she cried out. _ill try to contact them...hello team? _asked M'gann telepathicly and flew up._ Maybe their just out of my range._ she thought and flew into the air and saw smoke and flew towards a small rock chain in the distance hopefully finding her seperated team mates.

With Launtern Girl, Raven and Robin 7:55p.m

Raven was still sweating even though the sun had gone down and it had cooled off. Raven flew behind Robin and Launtern Girl so they didnt see her sweat coming off her body like rain. Raven suddenly felt light headed and fell to the ground her hood falling off her face showing the sweat dripping down the sides.

"Raven!" cried Robin and he ran to Raven who sat herself up. She clutched her head and stood up but fell to her knelt infront of her and saw the sweat rushing off her skin.

"I TOLD YOU TO SAY SOMETHING IF YOU WERE TO HOT!" Cried Launtern Girl and she landed near the two heros in the sand. Robin stood up with a small frown on his face and he reached down and ripped Ravens cloak off and blushed a bit. He thought he would have just opened it to see her in her leotard not a sportsbra like top and capri like shorts. Raven stood up and ripped the cloak from his hand and she clipped it back on and yanked up her hood to hide her own blush. Robin walked a few yards away and saw the tracking device he was trying to find was right over the hill.

"Why would i put a teacking device here?" he questioned and walked up a small sand dun and saw a big metal box.

"Guess thats why." Launtern Girl said landing next to him along with Raven. Robin started walking to the device when army men appered out of the sand and yelled something in Biayalian and opened fired on the three heros. Raven and Launtern Girl flew into the air and Robin doged the bullets shot at him. Robin threw a Bird-a-Rang at the closest soilder and tooke them and then went hand to hand with charging soilders. Raven took two soilders out with her powers and kicked one to the ground. she saw a soilder chargin behind Robin and she turned her attention to him.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried and knocked the charging soilder before he could jump onto Robin from the back then a wind flew by them and took out two guys who were about to sneek up on Launtern Girl and Kid Flash appeared standing next to Robin. Two soilder that Raven was fighting knocked into each other and Raven felg her inner mind clentch tight and looked around to see a martian fly down and Ravens inner deamond growled and her mind closed off so that if the martian tried to get in she couldn't. Launtern girl knocked five soilders out with her ring and she turned around to see one that was about to tackle her shot doen by a arrow and a blonde girl with a bow and arrow stood ontop of one of the dunes and she ran down and next to Kid looked at the two girls in suspition and walked over to Robin.

"Rob!"cried Kid Flash and they grabbed hands in greeting.

"KF!"Cried Robin.

"Whats up man?" asked Kid Flash.

"Nothing much except for its September!" cried Robin and they let go of thier hands.

"Why can"t we remember anything?" questioned Artemis.

"The only thing i know is that i know nothing." said Kid Flash and touched tne bolt on his uniform and he changed back to his normal uniform colors.

"Cool!" he said and kept touching the bolt changing his uniform colors numerous time. the rest of the team except for M'gann .

"This is crazy!" cried Artemis and Kid Flash was still playing with his uniform.

"STOP TOUCHING YOURSELF!" cried Artemis and Kid Flash stopped pressing his uniform so he was back in his red and black uniform.

"Well now that thats done we need to know what were going to do about Superboy." said Aremtis and Raven's eyes grew wide and pulled the cloth she found before out of her pants.

"This must be his then." said Raven and the cloth revieled a red superman symbol on it the next thing the gang knew they were in a odd room with of themselves playing.

"This is what i have remember so far, i have pulled you into my mind in order to piece our memories together in order to remember what has happpened to us." said the martian and Raven pulled her cloak hood up to hid the anoyyed and discusted at what the martian was getting to.

"YOU WANT TO GO DIGGING THREW OUR MINDS MY MIND IS A NO PICKING THREW ZONE!" screamed Artemis but then Kid Flash grabbed her hand.

"Just the past six months." said The martian.

"Fine but only the last six months!" said Artemis and the martian reached into their minds pulling out the teams first mission meeting, M'gann, what happened to Raven, meeting Artemis and the debriefing of this mission and Aqualad and Aquarius. Everyone opened their eyes obruptly.

"AQUALAD AND AQUARIUS!" the team cried out.

"What happened next!" demanded Raven and M'ganns face turned into a frown.

"Thats the last thing I...I mean we remember." she said and Artemis and Kid Flash let go of one anothers hands.

"Now that i know where nto look for him." said Robin and i opened the map on his computer to see two tracing devices close by.

"Their close!"Cried Robin.

"We better hurry for people with gills being in the desert isnt doing them any good." said Kid Flash and everyones face grew to sorrow. Raven hovered in the air and grabbed Robin under his arms and flew in the direction Robin was directing her. Launtern Girl formed a platform with her ring and stepped on with Kid Flash and Artemis and followed Raven and Robin, M'gann following beind them. Raven closed her eyes and mumbled her mantra blocking M'gann out of her mind giving M'gann a migrane and a shocking feelong that Raven would kick her out like that. She shrugged it off and figured she was going to have to confront Raven when they got home. Raven flew faster when Robin said that they were close. she put Robin down and landed and they looked around and saw Aquarius laying on somtning.

"Aquarius!" cried Raven and flew over to her and saw she was laying ontop of Aqualads ran over and Raven levetated off the ground and opened her eyes to show they were glowing a opal white. The rest of the team ran over and Raven opened her eyes.

"Their dihidrated we have to get them back to the bio-ship." said Raven and knelt beside the two fallin heros. M'gann cried out in pain and clutched her head.

"I have to go help Superboy he's in trouble!" she cried and started flying awya but Raven grabbed her arm.

"Right now Aquarius and Aqualad need you more." she said and M'gann got another burst of pain from Superboy.

"You don't nderstand Superboy didn't exsist six months ago!" cried M'gann but Raven wouldn't let go. M'gann closed her eyes and attacked Ravens brain and flew off Raven flling to the ground.

"RAVEN!" Cried Launtern Girl and knelt down beside her best friend.

"I'm going to kill that bitch." said Raven Rage appearing in her eyes but Robin placed a hand on her shoulder calming her down.

"Launtern Girl, how much ring power do you have?" questioned Robin.

"If you want me to fight if we get into trouble then enought to carry thoose two about a mile before i will need the rest to fight so ill carry us the last mile to the bio-ship." said Launtern Girl helping Raven up.

"I have no energy to run them their i could barley lift Artemis." said Kid Flash and Artemis slapped him.

"And M'ganns hit to my mind left me only enough energy to fight," said Raven. Robin looked around and saw two metal polls and a green sheet of fabric. Rpbin dragged them over and made a mixshaped gurny and placed Aqualad and Aquarius on it. KidFlash grabbed one, Artemis another and Raven and Launtern Girl grabbed the last to and Robin opened his map and saw the bio ship was a mile and a half away. He started walking and the team followed about a mile out Robin stopped and ducked behind some rocks the team placeing the gurny on the ground and saw Biaylaian soilders patrolling.

"We can't risk a fight with Aquarius and Kalder like this." said Kid Flash and they heard and gun cock and they saw one private has spotted Artemis's hair. Raven shot him and a gun fired and Artemis screamed and clutched her arm. The rest of the soilders spotted them and cocked their guns, Robin knocked one down on his back and the soilder grabbed for him his mask ripping a bit and his cape terring up and jumpt back to the group and Launtern Girl put up a sheild. Raven muttered her matra and a rock hit a group of the soilders but more opened fired. Kid Flash knelt beside Artemis and she let go of her arm to show the bullet skimmed her skin but she was still bleeding. thats when Raven's emotions got control of her and everything came into realization. Raven looked at Robin with tear filled eyes they were all beaten and bruised Aquarius and Aqualad uncausions and M'gann ran off to get superboy Kidflash was tending to Artemis gun shot wound that had skinned her arm. Robin's uniform torn his mask ripped but still cover his eyes. Raven gasped it was like it was happening again the last time she was in a situation like this the team broke up.

"It's okay Raven." he said hugging her tight.

"We'll get out of here soon." he said and Raven started babbling.

"To hard of a mission were all done Artemis, Aqualad and Aquarius are done and our superboy and M'gann left." she cried harder then got a thought in her mind. i'm not letting them die. she said to herself then looked up at Robin and she stopped crying out loud but tears fell silently down her face.

"When i leave you get Aqualad, Aquarius out with Launtern Girl's and Kf's help." she said stood up and started walking.

"No, Raven i can't let you do that i can't lose you not for a second time in my life not again." babbled Robin tears now falling from his mask holding tightly to Raven's hand. Raven looked at Robin and hugged him then lookd into his eyes.

"Robin." she said and moved closer their lips cenemiters away and Robin made the remaining movement their lips locking in a passionte kiss Raven wrapped her arms around Robin's neck how they wanted to stay like that the remainder of their lifes, but Raven pulled away.

"Raven.."he said meeting her eyes but she didn't let him finish his sentence and flew off firing with all her might at the men who dared to shot at her friends. Robin looked at Launtern Girl who motioned for him to get over to her. useing the left her ring' power she lifted the remainder of the group off the ground and started towards the bio-ship. the gun shots died down but then their was one last shot and then a blood curdeling scream.

"RAVEN!" cried Robin and he tried to break the bubble but Artemis stood up and walked over to him wrapping her good arm strongly around the young boy who stopped struggling in her arm and just cried.

"Raven." he whispered before giving into the overwelming power of tears. Kid Flash went to support Robin but Robin knocked Kid Flash into Launtern Girl causing the group to fall to the ground and Robin sprinted off rinning to Raven.

"RAVEN!RAVEN!" cried Robin crying her name out. He reached the rocks and searched over the uncautious bodys then saw Raven's limp body.

"NO RAE!" he cried and knelt next to her and saw a blood on her side.

"Raven i can't lose you not again." said Robin and closed his eyes, Raven opened her own.

"Robin." she said and Robin opened his eyes and looked down at her,

"Help me to the ship i just want to go home." she said and Robin picked her up bridal style and saw Launtern Girl land next to them.

"Hop on." she said and created a small platform for the teo of them to stand on it and they flew to the bio-ship. Robin walked in with Raven and another medical table formed from the bio-ship and he put her on it.

"Okay guys were on our way Superboy's fine and has his memories back."

"Gahhh! how did you get into my mind!" cried Aquarius and Aqualad waking up.

"HELLO M'GANN i knew i forgot something." said M'gann and Aqualad and Aquarius stopped panicking their minds returning to normal. M'gann and Superboy landed in tne bio-ship and their eyes grew wide in shock to see their team mates tatered and wounded.

"What happened?" asked Superboy.

"I'll telk you what happened little miss martian decided she wanted tonsave you instead of help Aquariusnand Aqualad to the bioship and we got into a fight, Artemis got skimmed by a bullet and RAVEN WAS SHOT TO GIVE US TIME TO GET AWAY!"cried Robin and he stormed off to his seat in the front of the bio ship and Launtern Girl and Kid Flash followed him M'gann and Superboy followed him and the bioship took off back home. Raven stood up and walked over to Artemis.

"Let me see your arm." said Raven and Artemis held her arm out and Raven's hand glowed blue and she placed her hand on the wound and healed Artemis and then her bullet wound but the pain was still their. Artemis passed out and Raven made it to her medical bed before she slowly fell asleep she just wanted to get home and go to sleep then she would take her anger out on M'gann in a training session tomorrow. The bio-ship flew threw the sky calmly the teenagers in the ship all falling asleep even M'gann and the ship turned to autopiolet and flew home not waking the teens once, for if they did wake up emotions would go flying, but before Robin fell asleep maybe this team will end up like it did with his other team and that he couldn't bare to go threw again he opened his utility belft and found his old Titan communicator...he ghen made a promise he wasn't going to have this team end up like the Titans he knew his, Kid Flash's and Ravens hearts couldnt take it again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: Hey Guy's heres the new chapter of The Young Justice Chronicles! a few things so M'gann here is very OOC i made her like the bitch kinda it's cause i really don't like M'gann but her and Raven will kinda clash heads alot more further on no offence to M'gann lovers. but i would like lets say five reviews until i post the next chapter please review i need reviews so i can improve my chapters and writing ability's soon i will be doing a crossover of the game fusion fall co writen with my friend from Deviant art Raven's in there but i need to know if i should pair her up with Robin or i want to and don't kill me i want to pair her up with Danny Phantom *dodges robxrae lovers bullets* chill it's the only story i'm not going to have her be with Robin okay i promise o.o' but please review and give ideas their always appreaciated so enjoy RxR**

It had been a month since the Biayla mission and the team was back to normal...well almost back to normal. Raven and M'gann were still fighting over M'gann's attack on her mind and Raven wasn't happy with it. Earlier that day M'gann and Raven were sparring and M'gann attacked her mind again and kicked her in the shoulder drawing blood with her sharp shoe tip. Raven almost killed M'gann but Robin and Kid Flash were fast enough to calm down Rage and get a calmer but not to less calmer Raven. She stormed off to the infermery to have her arm bangaged by Red Tornado as the rest of the team was to do a sparring session as a team agenst Black Canary and they couldn't wait. The remainder of the team walked onto the training floor and stood in a circle surrounding Black Canary.

"Todays Training excersise is to take me down as a team work together this skill building excersise is to help increase not only you fighting skills but your ability to fight as a team." said Black Canary and a holographic keyboard appeared next to her and she pressed in a few letters and then it dissapeared.

"Your training beginngs in three two one...beep!" cried the computer and the training floor turned on and Black Canary got into a ready position. Aquarius made the first move and with her Atlanits sorcery surrounding her arms and turning into tenticle like things and charged Black Canary and swung with all her might Black Canary dogeing her blows every shape and way. Then the rest of the team lept into action. Robin went to attack Black Canary but Superboy stopped him and went for a attack causeing Robin to stand their in shock and confusion. Superboy went for a punch and Black Canary blocked it and grabbed his arm and swung him in her opposite direction. Kid Flash advanced and went for a punch but Black Canary caught his arm and threw him into Artemis who was aiming her bow. M'gann flew in and Black Canary ducked and M'gann knocked her down with a mental blow but Black Canary jumpt right back up and round house kicked her onto the floor.

With Launtern Girl and Raven.

"She did it again Irene!" exclaimed Raven and Red Tornado finished wrapping her arm up.

"Like i said Raven take her down with a piece of her own medicine." said Launtern Girl putting her ring back on from charging it.

"All i have to say is that that bitch is going to get hit and hit hard when i have enough energy to heal myself." said Raven and she sat on the bed cross legged and started to meditate.

"Thats the Rae-Rae i know, doesn't take shit from anyone." said Launtern Girl and turned on the t.v in the room they were in and listened to Raven mutter her mantra every once in a while.

Back in the training room

Robin went for his fifth attempt to get Black Canary but Superboy stopped him again and thats when Robin finally lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Robin cried and everyone stopped fighting and faced him.

"What i'm just fighting the way she's taught us." defended Superboy and crossed his arms.

"Not by pushing your team mates out of the way, what are you doing trying to get some glory out of this?" cried Robin stopping his foot on the ground and his hands moving to his hips.

"I'm TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" cried Superboy.

"Who says i need protecting!" responded Robin in a snappy attitude.

"Both of you just need to calm down." said Kid Flash but it was like neither of them heard him.

"Whats going on?" asked Aqualad but when he got no anserw he turned towards Black Canary who just had a let them be look on her face. M'gann walke up to them with a calm face on.

"Were team mates lets not fight." she said and smile but Superboy turned to her a glarred.

"Don't butt in!" he growled

"Don't talk to her like that!" demanded Robin.

"Don't tell me what to do!" responded Superboy angery bubbling in their faces.

"Maybe i wouldn't have to if yoj let me do anything during this entire training session!" barked Robin

"Maybe i wouldn't have to if you weren't one of the only HUMANS!" cried Superboy. Everyone stopped moving, talking, breathing. Robins face turned from shock at the comment to a dark glare and full out rage. The rest of tne team stood their shocked Artemis confused about the comment. Without a sound Robin jumpt into action punching Superboy square in tne jaw, off chorse Robin didn't have super strength but it still sent Superboy reeling backwards. Superboy recovered quickly and looked at Robin. Robin's hands were down by his side glentch tightly and his while body was shakeing in rage his eyes giving the most hated glare that Kid Flash had every seen Robin give. The rest of the team gaped in shock at what just happened Black Canary was even shocked.

With Launtern Girl and Raven

Launtern Girl was scarred things were starting to shatter every where and the t.v exploded. she looked around and the heart monoiter exploded she let out a scream and landed on the bed next to Raven and shook her.

"Raven open your fuckin eyes!" she screamed and Ravens eyes shot wide open.

"Rae whats going on." Launter Girl asked and Raven looked at her hands they were shaking.

"Somethings wrong with Robin." she said and started walking out the door but Robins emotion from their bond was making it difficult to think straight and walk straight and she stumbled. Launtern Girl helped Raven to her feet and followed her down the hall towards the training room.

Back at the training hall.

Red Arrow who was just watching the group training stepped into the ring.

"Okay guys your all just tired, im not saying that..."

" NO let him finish." Robin spat Artemis and a few others shivered at the venom in his voice. "Go on finish Superboy tell me how unfit i am to be on this team, Go ahead Hit Me!" said Robin and Superboys face turned into rage.

"You want me to hit you fine!" growled Superboy and he threw and punch and Robin dodged it and threw out a punch which the clone also dodged. Superboy swung his fist and Robin ducked and sent out a kick to sweep the clones feet out from under him but the clone jumpt up and sent out his own kick but Robin did a back flip and got some distance between the two. The two looked at each other with angry expressions.

"Your the most vulnerable i was only..." started Superboy but Robin cut it.

"I don't need YOUR help, i don't need anyones help, i'm fine on my own!" Robin shouted and launched himself at Superboy throwing out a kick as Superboy held out a fist

"Then why the _**Hell**_ are you on this team!" yelled Superboy and Robin froze the elder boys fist connected with his face and Robin fell to the ground. Forhead cracking on the hard surface first. M'gann let out a small scream. Wally and Red Arrow rushed over to Robin as their friend stood up. A long cut bleeding above his right eye the blood trickling down his mask and to his mouth where he whipped it away. Kid Flash held Robin's elbow but for once was a loss for words. Aquarius was digging her nails into her own skin afraid of what was going on. Artemis looked from the two fighting teens and Black Canary who hadn't moved her spot from the wall to stop what was going on. Robin opened his mouth to exhale but the blood that was still dripping down and ran into his mouth he spit on the floor.

"I thought you would dodge." said Superboy slowly trying to choose the right words. Robin glarred at Superboy.

"Well you've proven your point, looks like im the weakest on here." said Robin the words were like daggers to Superboy.

"Thats not what i ment." said Superboy his stance widening to match his defensive tone Robin let out a mocking laugh.

"Oh really now!" he said and Superboy walked up to him.

"Hit me."

"No." replied Robin.

"Hit me."

" i don't want to."

"For gods sake HIT ME!" cried Superboy and Robins foot came out of now where connecting with the clones face sending Superboy back a couple of feet. Superboy charged at the Boy Wonder and he threw a punch which Robin dodged it and sent out a punch himself which connected with Superboy's temple. Superoby was stunned and Robin sent out another punch this time connecting with the boys jaw. Robin pivoted and sent out a kick and hit Superboy in the crook of his knee sending him to the ground on one knee with a shout. Superboy recovered quickly and reached for Robin and grabbed his arm before the younger boy could full get out of the way. Superboy swung Robin around and chucked him with full force and Robin bounce off the foor and landed hard on his ride side he let out a small cry and a crack echoed threw the room.

"STOP!" the group heard and saw Launtern Girl helping Raven into the room who looked in pain also.

"Robin!" Raven gasped and ran to her best friend and teleported them to her room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Launtern Girl qustioned and Red Arrow began to explain.

With Raven and Robin.

Raven arrived in her room holding up Robin and lay him as gently on the bed as she could but he still ended up wincing as his right side met with the soft bed. Raven walked to his right side.

"How did you know something was wrong." he asked and she gently touched the area where he was hurt and he whimpered.

"Bond remember i actually didnt know i was getting your extra rage and the room in the infermery i was in is destroyed with exploded medical equipment, the t.v...everything." chuckled Raven as she took her cloak off and got up and knelt of the bed.

"Superboy was not letting me fight agenst Black Canary and i flipped out and he said i was weak...one of the most vulnerable cause im human." he said and Raven pause and continued to walk to him.

"I have to get a better few of your ribs, i need to take your shirt off Robin." Raven said and knelt on the bed now.

"Wow Rae didn"t know you wanted me that badly." Robin joked and Raven blushed a deep red and wished she hadn't taken her cloak off.. Robin laughed a bit but then winced at the pain from his side.

"You deserved that." Raven said and straddled his body and unbuttoned his shirt and took it off him and saw the probably broken rib he had.

"But not this." she said and went to touch it but she could already fell Robin tense up. Raven's eyes then trailed down the rest of his body and blushed even more but she couldn't hide this one she didn't even move her head to the side. Robin had an amazingly toned body a perfect six pack. If she hadn't made a excuse up for the reason she kissed him it would be all hers.

FLASHBACK!

_"Raven?" qustioned Robin. Raven looked at him and her gut felt queezy._

_"Yah Boy Blunder?" she asked and stood infront of him._

_"Why did you kiss me?" he asked with a huge blush on his face. Raven blushed to but turned her face._

_"Heat of the moment thats all...i don't date...or do fun and they are both under the no way will i do catagory, conversation over." she said and teleported away._

Raven snapped out of her thoughts and placed her hand on Robin's rip and her eyes started to glow a opal white and the familiar blue glow came from her hand and soon enough Robin's side was healed. Raven's eyes turned back to amathest and she looked down at Robin. Was it wierd that this felt so right but she soon realized that she was still straddling him and she floated off and gasped a bit and closed her eyes.

"Raven are you..." started Robin when his communicator lite up and he smiled.

"Have fun explaining the fight to Batman." she grinned and he left her alone as soon as the door closed she doubled over in pain and looked at a rib sticking out of its origonal position, she hated her healing powers since they weren't at their full power sometimes they would transfer the persons injury to her and this time it had just done that. She cursed and healed herself again the injury dissapearing from her and she stayyed collapsed on the floor still crying from the pain, how did Robin do it.

"ALL YOUNG JUSTICE MEMBERS REPORT TO THE TRAINING ROOM NOW!" cried Batman over the intercom and she picked herself off the ground and walked to the training room. She finished fastening her cloak around her body and out her hood on and whipped her face of her tears before she entered the training room and saw Superboy and Robin were seperated from each other and the team stood occwardly in the middle of the two. Raven went and stood beside Launtern Girl and Batman and Wonder Women walked infront of the group.

"I had a mission for you all but now i have to send only half of you so you won't rip each other apart." he said and glarred at Robin and Superboy.

"Robin, Raven Launtern Girl, and Red Arrow go take a vehicle you will be de briefed shortly." the four teens walked away.

"Superboy, M'gann, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Aqurius and Artemis you will be taking the bio ship to a secret facility where they have made clones of yj you are to take them down and capture them and bring them back here." said Batman and started to walk away and Wonder Women followed

"This is not a real mission its to let steam off their is no clones, they will be fighting each other i will interven when needed, Superman, Greenlauntern, Martian Manhunter and Hawk Girl will be going on that island and watching them all interact."said Batman and they entered a security room and saw pictures around a island and inside the bioship but nothing on whag ship the others took.

"I will contact the others and you can just sit back and watch what happens." said Batman and left Wonder Women

With Robin's team.

Robin and the team were outside a garage after listening to their missions capture or terminate clones that were made from their dna. Raven walked out of the shadows and inside the garage and flew to the door and opened it letting in the other three.

"I can't belive were here, were complete idiots sneeking into here." whispered Red Arrow stringing a arrow into his bow.

"The others have the bio-ship theirs only one ship that can outrun it and anything the Justice League has and its here and we'll get it and return it in one piece."hissed Robin and the team snuck around in the dark.

"I have nothing." said Raven and Launtern Girl looked around and then heard and charging sound.

"Don't move." came a deep voice and Launtern Girl turned aroun and saw a blue canon aimed at her and a red eye. Launtern Girl screamed and rolled out of the way and the person who aimed at her shot out.

"STOP!" cried Raven and held the canon and looked at the figure.

"Rae?" it questioned and the canon powered down.

"Lights on." the figure spoke and the lights shot on blinding everyone for a second and then Robin saw the figure and smiled.

"Cyborg!" he cried in happiness and walied up to him.

"Robin my man, you grew and got ride of the traffic light colors!" said Cyborg and laughed. Red Arrow walked up to them with his arm arond a still shaky Launtern Girl.

"Sorry for almost shooting you." said Cyborg and rub the back of his head and then a door opened.

"Victor what the hell is going on?" questioned a women's voice and a medium height girl with black hair and wore a yellow tank top and black yoga pants and not shoes.

"It's okay Karen! Just some old friends." called out Cyborg.

"I swear if it's Garfield or Koriander again im going to..." she started and saw the four heros and paused shocked.

"Hi Karen." Said Raven putting her hood down.

"RAVEN!" she cried and flew to Raven and hugged her friend.

"What are you guy's doing here?" she cried and hugged Robin.

"Were on a mission and we need to borrow the T-ship." Said Red Arrow and Karren hugged him to and shook Launtern Girl's hand.

"You could of just asked." Said Cyborg and held out his old communicator.

"Well can we use it then?" questioned Robin and grinned.

"Only if Karen and I get to go along." Cyborg said with a huge grin on his face.

"No way to dangerous." Said Raven.

"Rae were superhero's not regular people and you will need my driving skills and Karen's bad ass fighting skills." Said Cyborg.

"Come on it will be like old times right Speedy." Joked Karen.

"It's Red Arrow." Groaned Red Arrow and Karen playfully punched him.

"Just shut up Speedy or else I'll tell your little girl friend about the Titan days." She joked and Red Arrow's eyes widened and groaned.

"I really didn't miss your threats Bumblebee." Red Arrow teased and the girl's face turned red with anger.


	17. Chapter 17

"We could use them Raven we'll be out numbered since they have Aqualad and Aquarius." said Robin and rested his hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven nodded her head and used her powers to lift her hood back on her head to hid her blush.

"We better get going." said Karen and slapped Red Arrow upside the head for calling her Bunblebee again.

"Come on Karen werre not going to call you by your real name, Bumblebee." said Robin followed Cyborg to the back to the shop where the ship was and the two boarded it.

"Can i slap your boyfriend?" Karen questioned Raven,

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND BEE!" she cried and followed Robin and Cyborg onto the ship. Karen rolled her eyes and pressed a button on the wall and her uniform appeared and she picked it up and boarded the ship. Red Arrow went to board when a hand grabbed his and he turned to see Launtern Girl.

"Hey." she said and stood beside him still holding his hand Red Arrow gripped her hand tighter and smiled.

"Hey yourself." he said in a suductive voice that sent chills down Launtern Girls back. They walked onto the ship and sat in different pods since their was only five, Raven had to sit with Robin because Karen took her pod. Raven gave the dirtyest look to her and sat squished on the floor in the small pod.

"Theirs more room up here." he said and Raven looked up at him.

"I'm suppost to stand the whole time Boy Blunder?" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"You could do that or you can sit in my lap." he stated eyes on the sky still. Raven's eyes widened in shock. Did Robin just say sit on his lap!

Of chorse Rae Rae, Robin did kiss you back at Bialya! Exclaimed Love and Raven shut her out and stood up and Robin put his arms down and Raven sat on his lap. Raven turned her head and faced forward to hide the blush creeping over her face and she could feel a smile creep over his face.

"Five until destination... what exactially is the mission Robin?" asked Cyborg.

"Batman has information that their is a factory on this island making cloned from our dna were to capture them alive and bring them back but if their dangerous were to end them." said Robin as a island appeared on the horizon and they landed inside the forests barrier and near the sea just incase they needed to make a air or sea escape. Launtern Girl walked up to Raven and her old friend Bumblebee.

"Raven, Launtern Girl, Bumblebee you go to the roof and try to find a easy accessable entrance then radio us in if not just come back." said Robin and the group smiled.

"Never thought i would miss you as a leader Wonder Boy." said Raven and the three girls flew to the roof.

"Why aren't you leader of Young Justice anyway Rob?" questioned Cyborg leaning up agenst a tree.

"I'm the youngest and on a mission only Kid knew how to fight with me i had to lie when the questioned how he knew to follow my lead and said it was because we were friends for so long and then Kid and i had to argue about my leading skills to make them choose Aqualad, Kalder is a good leader anyways." Robin told Cyborg and Red Arrow smiled.

"So this Kalder kid is he a good Aqualad i mean we you Kid and Raven are used to Garth." said Cyborg and the three boys expressions dropped Garth the origonal Aqualad who was a member of titans east was killed in a mission with Aquaman, the titans never forgave the man and now Robin, Rave, Launtern Girl (who met with Garth for contact missions) and Kid Flash and sometimes Red Arrow had to respect and follow his rules. That was one part of why the five hero' s didnt care to be on the team.

"He's a good Aqualad, Aquaman deffenetly treats him better than he did with Garth and Aqualad even has the nerves to speak out of term and he just takes it." complained Robin and crossed his arms.

"Their annaversery is tomorrow, Karen and I are going you guys going?" questioned Cyborg and the boys nodded their heads.

"Wouldn't miss it." said Red Arrow and they boys continued on talking about Young Justice compaired to the Teen Titans,

Meanwhile on the roof

The girls landed on the roof silently or as silently as they could be with Launtern Girls ring turning to sleep mode and Bumblebre's wings fluttering.

"No more powers okay." said Raven and pressed the gem on her cloak and her uniform transformed into her old leotard and they started across the building's roofs.

"Though Wonder Women and Black Canary got rid of all your old uniforms." stated Launtern Girl jumping over the side on the building with one hand in the edge and landing on the next buildings roof. Bumblee Bee and Raven followed.

"They said i was aloud to use it when in stealth mode." she said and jumped on the nexrt roof and ran after the two heros and they saw a air duct.

"Radio Robin in." said Raven and the two girls looked at her.

"Fine." she groaned.

"Ill do it." Raven said and pressed the ear piece.

"Robin." she said but there was only static.

"I'm going to hook us up mentally the frequency is off." said Raven and her eyes glowed shite as she connected their minds,

"Robin." she tnought and the boys freaked out.

"Raven you scarred us!" cried Red Arrow and Raven rolled her eyes,

"We found a air duct on the roof we can enter threw." said Bumble Bee rolling her eyes,

"We'll be right there ." said Robin and the girls leaned up agenst the roofs sides. Robin jumped down silently behind Raven and grabbed her arounder her waist. Raven turned and lost her footing and fell back and Robin grabbed her around her waist to keep her from falling. Each had a huge blush over their faces. Red Arrow walke up to Launtern Girl and grabbed her hand and Cyborg walked up to Bumble Bee and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay you two lets get going." said Bumble Bee and Cyborg walked to the air duct and took the entrance off. Raven lifted her hood up to her face and jumpt in first and landed and started crawling. She heard osmeone comming down the shoot and land behind her she turned around and saw Robin smirk at her, Raven turned her attention forward and blush for the third time that night and kept crawling forward. This is going to be a long night. she thought and her cloak slipped off her body and to the side to show off her leotard and belt. Robin blushed . Raven looks equally hot from back here, he thought and then shuddered in discust at his own though Raven was his best friend, she was his second in command of the Titans and he thought about her this way. Well he always had a feeling for her but it was never this strong when they were thirteen and starting out he had feelings for her and starfire but it was always Raven in the end but when she changed after Tokoyo he didn't know what was her problem but now , its different now like she's matured into a wonderful sixteen year old Robin noticed they were turning a corner and stopped thinking about Raven and a holographic screen appeared from his wrist and showed a tracking device that was them over a huge room. Robin stopped and looked down and saw a vent he looke threw it and saw six scientist and four gaurds and he saw pods and miztures through out the room. Robin saw Raven had turned around and was almost face to facd with him.

"This is where they have to be producing the clones." said Robin and removed the air vent cover silently and hooked up a bird a rang to the ceiling and dropped it down and held it out to Raven smiling,

"Ladies first." he said and grinned. Raven scoffed and grabbed it from his hand and started down the line. Robin followed after her and only kept his experiense eyes down to see the top of Ravens boobs. Cyborg followed and looked down for a second to see what Robin was doing and rolled his eyes and smacked him up side the head and gave him a big brother look and Robin kept his eyes a head still every once in a while glancing down until Raven reached the end of the line and walked a bit away. Robin and the rest of the team followed. Launtern Girl landed on the floor after Red Arrow and lost her footing she was about to fall on her back when Red Arrow caught her and smiled as she blushed. Red Arrow set her up right and the ducked behind the others.

"We'll destroy the pods then take on the scientist and gaurds after. " said Robin and everyone agreed,

"Go!" Robin cried and everyone sprung into action destorying everything in sight then a alarm went off.

"Intruder alert." it rang out and they turned and saw clones of their friends.

"Get them!" Robin cried and the two teams leaped into action Robin imediatly launching himself at the Superboy "clone" round house kicking him back into a table of mixtures. Raven launched herself at M'gann and they went tumbling on the ground. Cyborg cracked his knuckles and smiled at Aqualad.

"Pay backs sweet!" cried Cyborg and launched at Aqualad punching him in the chest sending him to the ground. Bumble Bee launched herself at Aquarius and their weapons collided together. Launtern Girl launched herself at Kid Flash and Red Arrow fired at Artemis at least he could take his anger out on this one even if it was a clone. Robin rolled doging a blow from the Superboy clone landing behind the clone and kicked it's back sending it flying into a pod. Raven was firing black disks at the M'gann clone who doged and aimed a one back which hit Ravens cloak tearing it off Ravens body.

"You did not just do that" Raven cried launching herself at M'gann sending the two tumbling. Launtern Girl was fighting off Kid Flash as best as she could as he ran around her in just and yellow and red blur. She fired straight ahead just making contact with Kid Flash sending him skipping across the floor and into a desk. Cyborg and Aqualad were evenly matched each deflecting the others attack until a cry went out. Cyborg turned his head to see Bumblee Bee being shocked by Aquarius.

"BEE!" he cried out and Aqualad punched him in the temple knocking him into a pod knocking him out. Bumble Bee stood up and breathed heavily and flew into the air.

"No one shocks the Bee without getting stung." she said and fired a shock at Aquarius's hand burning her hand and destroying on of her weapons ass Bee smirked. Then a cry went out stopping everyone Launtern Girl was on the ground lying still and M'gann floating over her who got away from Raven who had turned her attention to look at Cyborg.

"IRENE!" cried Red Arrow and Raven. Red Arrow disarmed Artemis swiftly and knocked her to the ground and rushed over to Launtern Girls limp body. Raven collapsed to her knees tear flowing fown her exposed face.

"You." she said glarring at M'gann and she stood up her eyes glowing bright red the wind picking up.

"Your going to pay." she said in a dark demonic voice and her body started to transform. Bee rushed over to Cyborg and woke him up and he starred in shock. Superboy dropped Robin who he held by his throat and starred at the heroine. Robins mask widening and fear building in his stomach this was not going to be pretty. Two red eyes to match Ravens appeared on her forhead and then all her eyes turned black with red slits. Her skin turning a bloody red a tail growing out from behind her her legs turning red her feet ripping threw her boots black deadly sharp claws exploding from her toes and fingers. Her hair turning black and smiled showing razor sharp teeth. Rage had appeared. Raven charged at M'gann knocking her to the ground ripping open M'ganns arm. M'gann sent Raven flying a couple of feet with a blow to her stomach. M'gann's eyes glowed white aiming a blow at her mind and Raven stumbled a bit then M'gann couldn't get anything from Ravens mind.

"Not this time freak." gloatted Raven smiling and then roared charging at M'gann and kicked her leg digging into her flesh with her toe claws and ripping them out fast bloody spilling out everywhere. Superboy charges 4aven and she knocked him back with a blow from her tail. Aqualad held her arms behind her back and Raven flipped over Aqualad still attached to her back and landed on him his grasp losening and she jumpt out of it and saw Kid Flash trying to help M'gann. Raven launched kicking Kid Flash into Robin and she grabbed M'gann by her throat sufficating her and lifted her up her feet not touching the ground.

"Payback's a bitch." she said Rages voice laughing when a hand touched her back she turned her head and saw Wonder Women a scarred face on. Raven's heart cringed and she dropped M'gann on the floor and Martian Manhunter rushed to his niece. Raven saw Batman Superman and other members from the justice league protege's Green Launtern helping a hurt Launtern Girl up. Raven's eyes all four of them began to cry as Robin walked up to her and stood next to her metor. Raven jumpt and everyone tensed for her to attack but she just collapsed into Robins arms crying everyone was shocked it was the firast time they had seen Raven cry.

"It's okay Raven we'll get you fixed." he said and strocked her hair gently. Batman and Wonder Women escorted Raven and Robin to the Bat Jet and they took off.

"Go back to the mountian NOW!" order Superman and the kids walked to the Bio Ship and Cyborg and Karen walked to the T-ship and they left. Back at the mountian Red Tornado had M'gann fixed her up and she was in her room getting scolded by Batman for using a could of been tragic mind blow. The rest of the team were watching t.v in the commen room and Raven and Robin were in Raven trying to gpchange her back. In the infermery Launtern Girl was just waking up. She groaned and a figure rushed to her side.

"Irene." said a familiar voice and Launtern Girl sat up.

"Roy? What happened?" she asked .

"We had a mission and M'gann took you down." he said.

"Why did you stay?" she asked.

"Someone needed to." he said.

"Why did you come with us Roy?" she asked,

"Batmans orders." he said and Launtern Girl sat straight up.

"You've said no bevore.' she responed,

"I,,,,I... jusg eanted to make sure you were okay." he said and looked away from her. Irene turned his face back to her.

"That was very sweet of you." she said and kisses him on the lips. Roy was shocked put happy at the same time he was going to be around the mountian alot more offten now.

In a unknown location.

"So the teen heros bonds are getting tense." said a mysterious voice.

"So what do you want me to do?" came a female voice.

"Make it even more tense expecially between the green girl and the arrow boy, be prepaired Cheshire one week." said the voice again and Cheshire nodded and walked out of the room.

"One week couldn't come sooner." she said smirking behind her mask and entered her own little office and turning on a screen showing Red Arrow.

"This is going to be interesting." she said smiling and laughing as she started to prepair for when the week was up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Autors note: i am so sorry this is so late and it took me forever to upload ive had it done just haven't had time to upload it DX Enjoy**

"We could use them Raven we'll be out numbered since they have Aqualad and Aquarius." said Robin and rested his hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven nodded her head and used her powers to lift her hood back on her head to hid her blush.

"We better get going." said Karen and slapped Red Arrow upside the head for calling her Bunblebee again.

"Come on Karen werre not going to call you by your real name, Bumblebee." said Robin followed Cyborg to the back to the shop where the ship was and the two boarded it.

"Can i slap your boyfriend?" Karen questioned Raven,

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND BEE!" she cried and followed Robin and Cyborg onto the ship. Karen rolled her eyes and pressed a button on the wall and her uniform appeared and she picked it up and boarded the ship. Red Arrow went to board when a hand grabbed his and he turned to see Launtern Girl.

"Hey." she said and stood beside him still holding his hand Red Arrow gripped her hand tighter and smiled.

"Hey yourself." he said in a suductive voice that sent chills down Launtern Girls back. They walked onto the ship and sat in different pods since their was only five, Raven had to sit with Robin because Karen took her pod. Raven gave the dirtyest look to her and sat squished on the floor in the small pod.

"Theirs more room up here." he said and Raven looked up at him.

"I'm suppost to stand the whole time Boy Blunder?" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"You could do that or you can sit in my lap." he stated eyes on the sky still. Raven's eyes widened in shock. Did Robin just say sit on his lap!

Of chorse Rae Rae, Robin did kiss you back at Bialya! Exclaimed Love and Raven shut her out and stood up and Robin put his arms down and Raven sat on his lap. Raven turned her head and faced forward to hide the blush creeping over her face and she could feel a smile creep over his face.

"Five until destination... what exactially is the mission Robin?" asked Cyborg.

"Batman has information that their is a factory on this island making cloned from our dna were to capture them alive and bring them back but if their dangerous were to end them." said Robin as a island appeared on the horizon and they landed inside the forests barrier and near the sea just incase they needed to make a air or sea escape. Launtern Girl walked up to Raven and her old friend Bumblebee.

"Raven, Launtern Girl, Bumblebee you go to the roof and try to find a easy accessable entrance then radio us in if not just come back." said Robin and the group smiled.

"Never thought i would miss you as a leader Wonder Boy." said Raven and the three girls flew to the roof.

"Why aren't you leader of Young Justice anyway Rob?" questioned Cyborg leaning up agenst a tree.

"I'm the youngest and on a mission only Kid knew how to fight with me i had to lie when the questioned how he knew to follow my lead and said it was because we were friends for so long and then Kid and i had to argue about my leading skills to make them choose Aqualad, Kalder is a good leader anyways." Robin told Cyborg and Red Arrow smiled.

"So this Kalder kid is he a good Aqualad i mean we you Kid and Raven are used to Garth." said Cyborg and the three boys expressions dropped Garth the origonal Aqualad who was a member of titans east was killed in a mission with Aquaman, the titans never forgave the man and now Robin, Rave, Launtern Girl (who met with Garth for contact missions) and Kid Flash and sometimes Red Arrow had to respect and follow his rules. That was one part of why the five hero' s didnt care to be on the team.

"He's a good Aqualad, Aquaman deffenetly treats him better than he did with Garth and Aqualad even has the nerves to speak out of term and he just takes it." complained Robin and crossed his arms.

"Their annaversery is tomorrow, Karen and I are going you guys going?" questioned Cyborg and the boys nodded their heads.

"Wouldn't miss it." said Red Arrow and they boys continued on talking about Young Justice compaired to the Teen Titans,

Meanwhile on the roof

The girls landed on the roof silently or as silently as they could be with Launtern Girls ring turning to sleep mode and Bumblebre's wings fluttering.

"No more powers okay." said Raven and pressed the gem on her cloak and her uniform transformed into her old leotard and they started across the building's roofs.

"Though Wonder Women and Black Canary got rid of all your old uniforms." stated Launtern Girl jumping over the side on the building with one hand in the edge and landing on the next buildings roof. Bumblee Bee and Raven followed.

"They said i was aloud to use it when in stealth mode." she said and jumped on the nexrt roof and ran after the two heros and they saw a air duct.

"Radio Robin in." said Raven and the two girls looked at her.

"Fine." she groaned.

"Ill do it." Raven said and pressed the ear piece.

"Robin." she said but there was only static.

"I'm going to hook us up mentally the frequency is off." said Raven and her eyes glowed shite as she connected their minds,

"Robin." she tnought and the boys freaked out.

"Raven you scarred us!" cried Red Arrow and Raven rolled her eyes,

"We found a air duct on the roof we can enter threw." said Bumble Bee rolling her eyes,

"We'll be right there ." said Robin and the girls leaned up agenst the roofs sides. Robin jumped down silently behind Raven and grabbed her arounder her waist. Raven turned and lost her footing and fell back and Robin grabbed her around her waist to keep her from falling. Each had a huge blush over their faces. Red Arrow walke up to Launtern Girl and grabbed her hand and Cyborg walked up to Bumble Bee and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay you two lets get going." said Bumble Bee and Cyborg walked to the air duct and took the entrance off. Raven lifted her hood up to her face and jumpt in first and landed and started crawling. She heard osmeone comming down the shoot and land behind her she turned around and saw Robin smirk at her, Raven turned her attention forward and blush for the third time that night and kept crawling forward. This is going to be a long night. she thought and her cloak slipped off her body and to the side to show off her leotard and belt. Robin blushed . Raven looks equally hot from back here, he thought and then shuddered in discust at his own though Raven was his best friend, she was his second in command of the Titans and he thought about her this way. Well he always had a feeling for her but it was never this strong when they were thirteen and starting out he had feelings for her and starfire but it was always Raven in the end but when she changed after Tokoyo he didn't know what was her problem but now , its different now like she's matured into a wonderful sixteen year old Robin noticed they were turning a corner and stopped thinking about Raven and a holographic screen appeared from his wrist and showed a tracking device that was them over a huge room. Robin stopped and looked down and saw a vent he looke threw it and saw six scientist and four gaurds and he saw pods and miztures through out the room. Robin saw Raven had turned around and was almost face to facd with him.

"This is where they have to be producing the clones." said Robin and removed the air vent cover silently and hooked up a bird a rang to the ceiling and dropped it down and held it out to Raven smiling,

"Ladies first." he said and grinned. Raven scoffed and grabbed it from his hand and started down the line. Robin followed after her and only kept his experiense eyes down to see the top of Ravens boobs. Cyborg followed and looked down for a second to see what Robin was doing and rolled his eyes and smacked him up side the head and gave him a big brother look and Robin kept his eyes a head still every once in a while glancing down until Raven reached the end of the line and walked a bit away. Robin and the rest of the team followed. Launtern Girl landed on the floor after Red Arrow and lost her footing she was about to fall on her back when Red Arrow caught her and smiled as she blushed. Red Arrow set her up right and the ducked behind the others.

"We'll destroy the pods then take on the scientist and gaurds after. " said Robin and everyone agreed,

"Go!" Robin cried and everyone sprung into action destorying everything in sight then a alarm went off.

"Intruder alert." it rang out and they turned and saw clones of their friends.

"Get them!" Robin cried and the two teams leaped into action Robin imediatly launching himself at the Superboy "clone" round house kicking him back into a table of mixtures. Raven launched herself at M'gann and they went tumbling on the ground. Cyborg cracked his knuckles and smiled at Aqualad.

"Pay backs sweet!" cried Cyborg and launched at Aqualad punching him in the chest sending him to the ground. Bumble Bee launched herself at Aquarius and their weapons collided together. Launtern Girl launched herself at Kid Flash and Red Arrow fired at Artemis at least he could take his anger out on this one even if it was a clone. Robin rolled doging a blow from the Superboy clone landing behind the clone and kicked it's back sending it flying into a pod. Raven was firing black disks at the M'gann clone who doged and aimed a one back which hit Ravens cloak tearing it off Ravens body.

"You did not just do that" Raven cried launching herself at M'gann sending the two tumbling. Launtern Girl was fighting off Kid Flash as best as she could as he ran around her in just and yellow and red blur. She fired straight ahead just making contact with Kid Flash sending him skipping across the floor and into a desk. Cyborg and Aqualad were evenly matched each deflecting the others attack until a cry went out. Cyborg turned his head to see Bumblee Bee being shocked by Aquarius.

"BEE!" he cried out and Aqualad punched him in the temple knocking him into a pod knocking him out. Bumble Bee stood up and breathed heavily and flew into the air.

"No one shocks the Bee without getting stung." she said and fired a shock at Aquarius's hand burning her hand and destroying on of her weapons ass Bee smirked. Then a cry went out stopping everyone Launtern Girl was on the ground lying still and M'gann floating over her who got away from Raven who had turned her attention to look at Cyborg.

"IRENE!" cried Red Arrow and Raven. Red Arrow disarmed Artemis swiftly and knocked her to the ground and rushed over to Launtern Girls limp body. Raven collapsed to her knees tear flowing fown her exposed face.

"You." she said glarring at M'gann and she stood up her eyes glowing bright red the wind picking up.

"Your going to pay." she said in a dark demonic voice and her body started to transform. Bee rushed over to Cyborg and woke him up and he starred in shock. Superboy dropped Robin who he held by his throat and starred at the heroine. Robins mask widening and fear building in his stomach this was not going to be pretty. Two red eyes to match Ravens appeared on her forhead and then all her eyes turned black with red slits. Her skin turning a bloody red a tail growing out from behind her her legs turning red her feet ripping threw her boots black deadly sharp claws exploding from her toes and fingers. Her hair turning black and smiled showing razor sharp teeth. Rage had appeared. Raven charged at M'gann knocking her to the ground ripping open M'ganns arm. M'gann sent Raven flying a couple of feet with a blow to her stomach. M'gann's eyes glowed white aiming a blow at her mind and Raven stumbled a bit then M'gann couldn't get anything from Ravens mind.

"Not this time freak." gloatted Raven smiling and then roared charging at M'gann and kicked her leg digging into her flesh with her toe claws and ripping them out fast bloody spilling out everywhere. Superboy charges 4aven and she knocked him back with a blow from her tail. Aqualad held her arms behind her back and Raven flipped over Aqualad still attached to her back and landed on him his grasp losening and she jumpt out of it and saw Kid Flash trying to help M'gann. Raven launched kicking Kid Flash into Robin and she grabbed M'gann by her throat sufficating her and lifted her up her feet not touching the ground.

"Payback's a bitch." she said Rages voice laughing when a hand touched her back she turned her head and saw Wonder Women a scarred face on. Raven's heart cringed and she dropped M'gann on the floor and Martian Manhunter rushed to his niece. Raven saw Batman Superman and other members from the justice league protege's Green Launtern helping a hurt Launtern Girl up. Raven's eyes all four of them began to cry as Robin walked up to her and stood next to her metor. Raven jumpt and everyone tensed for her to attack but she just collapsed into Robins arms crying everyone was shocked it was the firast time they had seen Raven cry.

"It's okay Raven we'll get you fixed." he said and strocked her hair gently. Batman and Wonder Women escorted Raven and Robin to the Bat Jet and they took off.

"Go back to the mountian NOW!" order Superman and the kids walked to the Bio Ship and Cyborg and Karen walked to the T-ship and they left. Back at the mountian Red Tornado had M'gann fixed her up and she was in her room getting scolded by Batman for using a could of been tragic mind blow. The rest of the team were watching t.v in the commen room and Raven and Robin were in Raven trying to gpchange her back. In the infermery Launtern Girl was just waking up. She groaned and a figure rushed to her side.

"Irene." said a familiar voice and Launtern Girl sat up.

"Roy? What happened?" she asked .

"We had a mission and M'gann took you down." he said.

"Why did you stay?" she asked.

"Someone needed to." he said.

"Why did you come with us Roy?" she asked,

"Batmans orders." he said and Launtern Girl sat straight up.

"You've said no bevore.' she responed,

"I,,,,I... jusg eanted to make sure you were okay." he said and looked away from her. Irene turned his face back to her.

"That was very sweet of you." she said and kisses him on the lips. Roy was shocked put happy at the same time he was going to be around the mountian alot more offten now.

In a unknown location.

"So the teen heros bonds are getting tense." said a mysterious voice.

"So what do you want me to do?" came a female voice.

"Make it even more tense expecially between the green girl and the arrow boy, be prepaired Cheshire one week." said the voice again and Cheshire nodded and walked out of the room.

"One week couldn't come sooner." she said smirking behind her mask and entered her own little office and turning on a screen showing Red Arrow.

"This is going to be interesting." she said smiling and laughing as she started to prepair for when the week was up.


	19. Chapter 19

Raven was relaxing in her room meditating about a foot above her bed and was breathing heavily .

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azer...Azera damn it." she said and fell to her bed and opened her eyes and got of the bed walking to the mirror at the far corner of her room. Her skin was still red but was dirty now her tail was flicking back and forth out of her own control, see had four eyes bright red eye and blood red lips and black claws on her hands and feet she was a monster and she couldnt find a spell to turn her back she hadnt left her room in five days since she almost killed M'gann and she couldnt change back. Raven frowned and a tear ran down her face. Raven walked to her book case and took out a blue book and flipped threw the pages and found a spell and dropped the book on the ground and ran to her potion shelf and grabbed some ingrediants. a knock sounded on her door.

"Raven come out right now." came Robins voice but Raven was two busy grabing powders and potions off all kinds.

"Raven we have to go with the other to Garth's!" cried Robin banging on the door. Raven poored a green bubbly liquied into a dark blue powder and threw a black and purple mixture into the other ingredients and sat on the ground in her lotus position and started mumbling her matra the mixture glowing,

"Raven! im coming in." cried Robin and the door opened and Raven continued the mantra and Robin stomped into the room. Raven finished and opened her eyes the mixture gone and she looked into the mirrior but nothing had changed,

"DAMN IT!" screamed Raven and threw the bowl at the wall it shattering Robin knelt next to her and she turned her head away so he didnt see the tears streaming down her face.

"Raven look at me." said Robin but Raven didnt budge.

"No Robin im a monster." she said tears silently falling down her face.

"No your not Raven, your still you the emotionless."

"Robin."

"Frightening. "

"Robin, your going to far."

"Caring, Sweet , and Brave girl i've know for years." said Robin and Raven faced him and smiled a bit.

"I guess just calming you down did the trick." said Robin and Raven looked at him, confused then turned towards the mirrior she was back to her old self again. She smiled the biggest smile she had ever and hugged Robin.

*Ahem." came from the door way and Raven and Robin seperated and faced the door way to see Wally.

"Okay love birds you coming?" joked Wally and Raven stood up with a emotionless face and walked up to him and slapped him upside the back of his head.

"What was that for?" he yelled and Raven just kept walking. Robin stood up and walked up to Wally muffling a laugh and Wally glarred at Robin and pushed him.

"What was that for!" exclaimed Robin.

"For letting her hit me!" complained Wally and the two walked after Raven. They reached the main entrence and Raven was standing there in a black dress and high heels her hair was shoulder length and was now black her chakra was gone but her eyes stayed the same amaythest color. The dress was strapless and wavy at the bottem which reached her mid thigh.

"My eyes are up here morons." said Raven and pointed at her eyes and the boys shook there heads.

"I will change if you two can't behave yourselves." she dead panned and walked through the port hole Wally and Robin both blushed and followed her. They came out from a telephone booth in a ally way and they walked out into the streets two see a man he was wearing a black button down short sleeeve shirt unbuttoned with a red undershirt. He wore a pair of decent jeans and black boots.

"Roy." greated Wally smiling and walking up to him and they high fived.

"Didn't think i would miss this now would i." he said and smiled.

"Well ,Well look at you three didnt know you guys could clean up well." said Roy seriously and whistled when he looked at Raven.

"Watch it dude she already slapped Wally." warned Robin and Roy smirked.

"I slapped Wally for being rude." deadpanned Raven then she glarred at Roy.

"Whistle at me again and ill hit you where it counts." she said and Roy laughed nervously.

" But on a serious we do clean up nicely Roy did you expect us to wear our uniforms?" asked Wally and Roy remainded silent.

"You totally did!:" exclaimed Robin.

"So what if i did, you proved me wrong." Roy was right the boys did clean up nicely Wally was wearing a long black sleeved sweater with a white collered shirt under it and was wearing a yellow tie, he wore a dark shade otan pants and black dress shoes. Robin wore a. black jacket with a blue button up shirt which was buttoned up but still showed his black undershirt and he wore a black and blue stripped tie and had black pants with black dress shoes but like always still had his sunglasses on.

"Should have spiked your hair for old Times sake." joked Roy and Robin frowned.

"Haha funny." said Robin and the boys started to laugh.

"Come on or were going to be late." said Raven and she continued walking down the street Robin on one side of her and Wally and Roy on the other. They reached a place that looked like a park and they continued into it but not even ten steps in graves started showing up, they were in a grave yard. They reached halfway into the grave yard when they saw a group of people talking. Wally and Robin sped up and Roy followed Raven stopped and rubbed her eyes, she was so not ready for this. Raven caught up to the boys and saw some of the ex-titans they used to work with.

"Friend Raven!" she heard and Rachels head shot up and saw a familiar red headed alien.

"Star!" she said and Starfire hugged her tightly.

"It is so good to see you!" she cried and set Raven on her feet.

"Its good to see you two star." she said and it wasnt like Raven was just lying to rub Star off it was really good to see her. Raven dropped her arms and saw a blonde haired blue eyed boy with the same goofy smile.

"BB." she said and hugged Beast Boy.

"Hey rae like the new look Cyborg did wonders with the identity changer now i only have to look green as Beast Boy." he said and let her go. Garfield had grown he was now taller then Raven but not as tall as Robin or Wally.

"Raven!" came a voice and a girl with black hair with red streaks in it walked out from next to Karen.

"Toni!" she cried and hugged her.

"I missed you." they said at the same Time. Raven and Argent let go of one another and saw everyone joking around and smiling.

"We better press on." said Garfield and they all remembered why they were here. Karen and Cyborg started walking and Roy caught up to Raven.

"Where's Irene?" he questioned.

"Home her parents are making her catch up on school work." she said and Roy walked back with Wally, Toni and Garfield. Raven crossed her arms as the wind began to blow hard. Suddenly she felt something on her arms and looked to her left and saw Robin placed his jacket over her shoulders. Raven blushed and Robin looked streaight ahead and put his hands in his pockets. Roy and Wally were talking.

"They just need to stop being i dont like each other that way and get together." said Wally

"Yah like you and Artemis." said Roy.

"Yah like,,,,,hey no way man!" exclaimed Wally.

"Oh shut up man dont say things that you cant do." said Roy and hit Wally upside the head teasingly.

Soon the group reached the grave they wanted which read here lies Garth beloved friend, titan and hero.

"Who wants to start." said Karen. No one anserwed everyones head lowered.

"I will." came a emotionless voice and everyones head shot up and turned to Raven.

"Rae..."

"No Robin im good." she said and turned to the grave.

"Hey Garth its us sorry were late i had a problem with my emotions but better late then never right?" started Raven. Everyone was quite.

"I remember the day you left us Garth you said you were going on a mission with Aquaman you would be back later but you didnt come back we...tracked your communicator and found Aquaman standing over your dead body Karen and Kori broke down in tears i well i placed my hood over my head and closes my eyes maybe Rage was playing a trick on my making me have a nightmare but when i opened my eyes it wasn't a dream." Raven stoped and took a deep breath and continued.

"The boys all leaped into action questioning Aqualad, Robin launched himself at him even and Aquaman has the scar to prove it, i walked over to your body and tried to heal you but you were already gone it was the first Time i haved cried since the day i caused the end of the world. We couldnt believe you were gone Garth, we...we still dont know what happened to you but we will find ou...ou..t..." Raven's voice cracked but tears still didnt not fall everyone else was crying why couldn't she cry then Robin's communticator went off.

"A robbery on west side of gotham ...Cheshire." he said and the younge justice members jumped into action Wally started to walk or jog in regular person standard and ripped his shirt off showing his uniform and ran into a ally to get into his uniform fully. Apperently Roy was coming because he ran after wally trying to strip his shirt off and throw his mask on at the same Time. Robin closed his eyes and took his sun glasses off and put his mask on no one even haveing the chance to see his eyes. He ran after them and Raven's apperence was startting to change her hair turned violet again and her chakra appeared her hair remaining the same length though. Raven pressed a button on the braclet she was wearing and her dress started to change but before anyone could clearly notice she ducked into the ally her leotard taking form to her body her cloak appearing as if out of the dark. This uniform was not the blue she usually wore it was darker almost black and her belt now a red along with the broach on her cloak this change is because of Batman's training saying it is to noticeable like Artemis's isnt and what about Robin's! She was angry for days until she agreed to try it out and frankly it did kind off help. she beat most of the others at stealth match's now plus it made her feel comforted. Soon the four of them arrived at the robbery site and saw the rest of the team there including Lantern girl. Roy flashed at smile at Lantern girl who smiled back a small blush spredding across her cheeks. The team entered and saw Cheshire just sitting there. It was a trap but none of them cared she was not getting away not this Time around. Cheshire smiled at Roy and the team was confused why wasn't she attacking until she sprung up and charged Superboy and swift kick to the crook of his knee and a forcefull punch to the temple he was sent to the ground.

"I am not here for any off you, just for the boy with the arrows." she said and Raven could sense a smile under her mask. That sent the team into action Miss Martian almost close enough to punch her when and figure tackled her to the ground. Other figures popped out and attacked the team. How foolish of them to think she came alone. Raven engulfed a chair in her power and flung it at her attakie sending her flying but with a somersault and the girl landing in a crouch position Raven flew to strike again. Superboy got up and started to fight a wierd looking guy. This guy had two machette like swords one in each hand and was faster than a normal person. The perfect match for the man of steels clone. Soon everyone had their own opponent except Red Arrow he cocked a arrow into the nitch of his bow and Cheshire laughed.

"As i said before im not here to fight," she said and Red Arrow fired she dodged it but the arrow exploded burning her mask. Cheshire ripped it off and glarred at him.

"Okay then pretty boy lets dance." Cheshire charged and Red Arrow shot another arrow but Cheshire spung out of the way and ended right at his face. Red Arrows arm was reaching for a arrow and he froze why didn't she attack. Cheshire smiled and before Red Arrow could move his arm she crashed her lips into his. The young justice team stopped their attackers fled. Red Arrow didnt kove and Cheshire back away a bit smiling. A Scream wa sheared and Cheshire turned to see a pissed off Lantern Girl flying at her. Cheshire threw down a smoke bomb and Lantern Girl just met air.

"Shit!" cried Lantern Girl as she fell on the ground and tumbled into a stone pillar which kept the ceiling up on the bank. Raven ran over to her friend immediatly and helped her up.

"What the hell Roy!" Lantern Girl cried and Red Arrow flinched.

"Calm down Irene." he said.

"CALM HOW CAN I BE CALM YOU KISSED THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" she cried tears welling up in her face.

"She caught me off guard Irene i didnt even kiss her back!" Roy protested.

"Didnt look like that to me Red Arrow!" she cried and Red Arrow flinched Irene never called him that unless very angry.

"Irene..." started Red Arrow.

"NO...no Red Arrow thats it if you like Cheshire so much go get her then make cute little baby's just stay away from me if you choose to do so." she snapped at him and flew out off the bank tears falling down her face.

"FINE MAYBE I WILL THEN!" cried Roy and then bit his tounge that was the wrong thing to say. Miss Martian flew after her followed by Aquarius and Artemis. Aquald looked at Red Arrow then jogged out to the bioship Superboy following. Roy screamed and threw his bow it bouncing off the floor amazingly not broken. Wally was next to him in a second Robin jogging over and standing next to Raven.

"Stupid, Stupid!" he said and groaned.

"Hey its gonna be fine Roy at least next Time she wont get away cause Irene will just murder her." said Wally and Robin giggled a bit and Raven elbowed him in the ribs cause Robin to let out a small squeak and rubbed his left side ribs.

"I gotta go apologize." he said when suddenly a alarm went off. Robin, Raven and Red Arrow ran outside Wally already there. A figure running away from then clutching a bag.

" We got him!" cried Wally and the four ran off to pursue the criminal. The criminal looked behind him and saw three figures chasing after him. He smiled and turned back around and saw Kid Flash standing there.

"Trying to outrun us huh?" questioned Kid Flash and the man started to step back. when he saw the other three had caught up and surrounded him. The man smiled.

"Ill just have to escape to the past then." he said and pressed a button and a big hole appeared out of the blue behind him and he fell back into it. Robin jumped after him and Raven followed. Red Arrow and Wally looked at heach other and followed the hole closing behind them. The heros started to bump into the walls untill Raven gathered them all in a bubble of her power.

"Thanks Rae." said Robin and Raven blushed at hearing her nickname, thank god her hood was up.

"No problem Boy Blunder." she replied and Wally muffled his laughter.

"Boy Blunder." Wally laughed and started to laugh hard. Robin glarred at Kid Flash.

"Get ready to land." said Red Arrow and everyone turned there attention to the end of the tunnel. The group fell out and into sand. Raven sat up and spit some from her mouth as Robin rubbed some from his hair.

"Great where are we!" cried Kid Flash.

"Or when." said Raven and the boys starred at her.

"This is just like when Starfire was sucked into the future." she spoke and the boys nodded their heads in understandment. Suddenly a sound was heard.

"Whats is that?" questioned Red Arrow. the sound grew nearer.

"Horses." spoke Robin and helped Raven to her feet.

"Okay Boy Wonder how do you figure that out!" questioned Kid Flash. Robin pointed at figures moving closer to them and you could make out horses with riders.

"Ohhhh." said Kid Flash and smiled sheepishly. Soon the horses reached them and their riders made them stop.

"What are a couple of kids doing all the way out here, and in freaky getups!" said a big older man with black hair and brown eyes. the three others laughed along with him.

"Were not just any kids." said Kid Flash and the guys laughed harder.

"Sure you ain't." said a blonde haired man he leaned forwards and grabbed Raven's chin. She flinched and the man smiled alcohol wrentching off his breath. This was going to far.

"Let her go." growled Robin.

"What was that freak?" questioned the blonde .

"I said let her go." said Robin and the men laughed. Robin cocked his fist back and wailed the blonde in the face making him fall off his horse and letting go of Raven. Red Arrow cocked an arrow into his bow and shot a man down off his horse and he fell uncautions,

"You yellow bellied lizards!" cried the man with the black hair and pulled out a pistol and aimed at Robin . Before he could fire he was surrounded in black and thrown onto the ground uncautious. Kid punched the final guy hard breaking his nose and knocking him out.

"Well we know where in the past..." started Kid Flash.

"Where people know no manners." said Raven and glanched at Robin.

"So what do we do now?" questioned Kid.

"We find whoever took us." said Robin.

"We stick out like sore thumbs Boy Wonder." said Raven.

"Then we blend in." said Red Arrow looking down at the men. Raven cringed a bit if they thought she would change infront of them she would think differently. She saw Robin taking the mans shirt off and throwing it over his and buttoning it up. Rachel went over to the smallest and took his pants off and out them on making some more holes in the belt do its tight enough. She picked the mans boots off the ground and put them on her feet tucking the jeans into the boots so she wouldn't be tripping over them. She took the man's shirt off and put it on buttoning it up and tucked it in so it fit her figure perfectly. She smiled a bit and took the guy's cowboy hat and put it on her head. Raven turned around to see the boys were ready Roy had a red long sleeved shirt on buttoned up and had light jeans ripped in parts and dark brown cowboy boots. His bright blue eyes shimmered under the dark brown cowboy hat and he strapped his bow to his back and grabbed the reins off one horse. Wally was in a green shirt buttoned up with dark colored jeans with almost a redish colored cowboy boots and a tan cowboy hat. His familier green eyes mimiced his expression he was to excited for this mission. Then Raven turned to Robin. He wore dark jeans with rips in them and black cowboy boots. He wore a dark blue shirt with a black jacket over them and a black cowboy hat thats shaded his blue... Raven gasped Robin wasn't wearing a mask or glasses she had never seen Robin's eyes and she was shocked. The dark hypnotising blue starred right into her eyes. Raven couldn't look away.

"Earth to Raven!" cried Wally and waved a hand infront of her face. Raven shook her head and blinked hard.

"I thought you knew Boy Wonder's identity?" questioned Roy.

" i did i just never saw his eyes," Raven dead panned and grabbed the reins off another horse and got on. Robin walked over to the man who touched Raven.

"Which way to town?" he asked in a threatning tone.

"Don't lie or i dont tell anyone where you are ." said Roy. The man shivered.

"SOUTH TOWN'S SOUTH!" he cried and Roy smiled.

"Thank you sir." Said Wally and the four got on the horses and rode off towards town. When they entered own the were shocked that no one was there. _Why is no one out here?_ thought Raven. They got of their horses and glanced around.

"Robin…."started Raven.

"You can't call me that Rav…Rae." Said Robin.

"The what are we suppost to call you? Richard?" asked Raven placing her hands on her hips frowining a bit.

"Exactilly." He said and Raven was momentarily shocked.

Then what do we call you Rae-Rae?" questioned Wally while teasing her.

"Rachel." Came Raven's voice almost instiantly.

"My mother gave me that human name before she died." Said Raven anserwing the silence over the air.

"Let's just find this guy and get home." Said Roy grumpily and stalked towards a bar.

"Mr. Grumpy pants." Whispered Wally and Richard laughed whilst Rachel rolled her eyes. When they entered the bar Rachel almost gagged at the smell of them men…..or was it just the bar? There were men of all kinds, shapes, clenlisness drinking heavily, or playing cards. A man stomped up to a poker table and Rachel felt anger radiate from him.

"BOOTH!" cried the man and a scragly man with black hair, a small scruff growing on his face with dark brown eyes turned to him.

"I DEMAND YOU GIVE ME MY LAND BACK." Cried the man and the one named Booth smiled.

"Really now? Well you can have it…..IN HELL!" cried Booth and whipped out a gun which spouted five other guns and then he pullend the trigger each bullet hitting its target the man wanting his land back fell to the ground dead. Booth and his friends started to laugh and stood up from their seats and walked out of the bar without paying.

"What's wrong with this town….and where the hell is the sherriff?" cried Wally.

"Booth beat out sherriff in a dule and drove him out month's ago with that fancy gun a weird man gave to him…..we've been living in hell ever since." Said a bar maid.

"A strange man….that must be the Time travler!" whispered Roy. A man in a brown shirt and matching pants with mockensenses stood up.

"That's him the Time travler entered my town …..old town months ago and gave Booth the gun, to serve under his ruling but after Booth beat me he locked to freak up and took over." Said the man.

"You're the old sherriff?" questioned Rachel in her monotonous voice.

"Yah and that freak with the Time messing belt is the reason Booth beat me…..If he didn't go get that gun for him the town would be fine." Said the sherriff with strong feelings….he really hated Booth.

"Well if you can help us bust that freak out and the belt back from Booth we'll set everything back to normal." Said Richard.

"Young folk like you will die in seconds!" claimed a man and suddenly a bow hit the wall right next to his head.

"Really now?" questioned Roy cocking another arrow into his bow.

"Shall I demonstrate again?" he asked and the men gulped.

"Who the hell are you guys anyways?" asked the Sherriff.

"Were young justice….a…..a" froze Wally.

"Were a from a town up north were like you just a team of us, there are more." Said Rachel covering for Wallly.

"Okay….Come with me then the sooner we get things back to normal the sooner I can start getting the town back into shape." He said and started to leave.

"Can we trust him?" questioned Rachel in the boy's heads.

"We'll soon find out." Responded Richard.

"He is the old sherriff he doesn't seem like one of Booth's goons." Said Wally.

"Never the less be on the look out." Said Roy and they followed the Sherff. They walked about three miled out of town and then stopped. The sheriff made a bird call and one anserwed him back. He smiled as two men walked out from their hiding spots. Rachel's heart sank when she saw the first man's face it was messed up the right side of his face look like it had been melted together his right side always having a sickening grin the mouth on that side melted together. The man was a talll dark haired man with dark colored eyes he was dressed as a cowboy but had nuemerous guns on him. Wally reconized him from Wonder Women and Batman's story of when the went back in Time and encountered Jonah Hex the messed up face illigal bounty hunter of the old west.

"Hex!" cried the Sheriff and smiled. Richard looked at Jonah trying to figure out if he could be trusted but couldn't get a good look at him as the second man then blocked his line of vision. The second man was dressed in all black with a mask he had a sword and whip on his belt.

"Zoro." Said the Sheriff and shook his hand. Roy nodded his head as Wally walked up to Jonah Hex.

"Mr. Hex will you please do me a favor?" he questioned.

"Depends on the favor." Responded Hex his voice was deep.

"Can you say the names Hex, Jonah Hex like that for me?" asked Wally and Hex glanced at Zoro and the Sheriff who raised their shoulders. Hex repeated it and Wally went all googly eyed.

"If I only had a recorder!" cried Wally and Rachel slapped him upside the head.

"So where is booth keeping our guy?" questioned Roy.

"The Time tracler is what he calls himself and they're keeping him at the local jail." Said Hex.

"We need to get him out and get the belt back." Said Rachel crossing her arms.

"Well then seniorita let's go do it." said zoro and the three men started east the teenagers following them. Rachel opened her mouth and whipped her forhead of sweat and then unbuttoned the top couple of buttons on her shirt showin her leotard.

"You should of taken that off." said Richard walking beside her.

"Shut it Dick." She growled and took her hat offf fanning herself. Richard laughed and started to whistle. Wally jogged up to them and they started to talk about sports and other things.

"Sorry I got you dragged into this Rae." She heard from her left and turned to see Roy.

"It's not your falut Roy, I don't know why I didn't follow Lau….i mean Irene, she's my best friend." She said.

"How do you know here anywars?" questioned Roy.

"It's a part of my life which I don't like to talk about." She said and Roy looked at her and she sighed.

"When my mother brought me here when I was little, we moved into the house next to Irene's our mothers became good friends, that's it…" said Rachel clearly hiding something.

"Rae…" started Wally but the men shushed them and pointed to the building.

"That's the jaoin your man will be there, you four go in we'll be out here standing guard." Said the Sheriff. Richard nodded and smiled cockley and the four went and snuck into the jail. Roy shot a arro at the guard and knocked him out. They snuck by him and looked at the cells.

"Raven?" came a familiar voice and automatically Richard and Roy put a mask on and Wally pulled the mask part of his uniform up and on putting his goggles into place.

"Time Travler!" Kid Flash gasped the man had grown a beard and was now skinny.

"Young justice get me out!" he pleaded.

"Why?" questioned Robin.

"I was thrown in here beaten , toutured and had my work stolen!" e said tearing up.

"I just want to go home to my wife." He complained.

"Okay , we'll get you out, just be quiet." Said Red Arrow the man shut up and smiled. Robin took out a pick and started to pick the lock, as soon as the door opened the Time Traveler walked threw but didn't see a laser line and a alarm wen off.

"SHIT!" Robin cried and gun shots were heard from outsied. The five ran ouside and Booth shot at them along with his goons. But every shot missed. The group was confused until Raven heard a cracking noise.

"Move it!" she cried and pushed her friends and the Time Tracler out of the way as the jail'sdoor way came crumbling down on top of her.

"RAVEN!" cried Robin and he rushed over to the rubel and started to move it. Red Arrow and Kid Flash turned their attention to their enemy's and saw the Sherfiff, Hex and Zoro jump into action. Red Arrow followed their lead with Kid Flash who pulled his shirt off and kicked his pants off and pulled his goggles down smirking and sprinting into the fight. Red Arrow dodged some bullets and shot the guy down. Robin was removing the rubel trying to get to Raven as fast as he could.

"RAVEN!" he cried and dragged her out.

"Richard." She mumbled and sat up.

"Raven are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine just some bruises." She said and stood up then flinched.

"And maybe a browked rib." She said and her hand glowed blue healing herself.

"Go they need help." She said and Robin nodded and threw a bat-a rang at a man riding a raptor and he fell off. The raptor chased after him, gaining on him!

"GOD DAMN IT why the hell would some one bring back raptors!" he cried running as hast as he could. The raptor was right on his heels about to take a bite that would take his head off when suddenly Robin was swept away.

"Holy shit Rob!" cried Kid Flash.

"Thanks KF." He thanked his best friend.

"No Problem." Responed Kid flash and he stopped and put Robin down then raced back off to fight some more. Robin turned and saw Raven fighting a man, dodgeing bullets. Raven ducked behind a rock

"Son of a bitch." She hissed and used her powers to send the men flying. Soon five shots went out it must have been Booth's gun! Everyone stopped fighting and turned to look and saw Booth falling with a blown in head and the gun in his hand. Booth had shot himself dead. Everyone starred in horror and Booth's men started to run away.

"What happened?" questioned Red Arrow who unhitched a arrow from his bow.

"I beat him told him he was going to jail, he panicked didn't want to get caught and shot himself dead." Said the sheriff.

"we'll get all these things back to their Times before we leave." Said Kid Flash and Raven walked up to them her shirt ripped off and her hat had fallen off showing her violet hair.

"I am not touching the raptors!" cried Kid Flash and Robin and Red Arrow started to argue. Raven walked over to the Time Travelr and he set the cordenents and she used her powers to grab all the raptos and then the back threw the portal he opened. She did the same thing until everything was cleaned up.

"Now can we go home!" she cried. Raven then stripped the remaining of her cloths showeing her uniform and put her belt on pressing on of the buttons and her cloak and boots showed up and she put them on as the boys except Kid Flash stripped down to their uniforms.

"I guess I failed in the past." The Time Travler said.

"But I will suceed in the future!" he cried and turned the belt on a portal openeing up and he jumpt threw. The four sprinted to the entrence but Kid Flash stopped.

"By the way sheriff theirs some scumbags out north a couple of miles all tied up." He said smiled and jumped threw with the others. Raven turned into a dark Raven gathering the boys up and flying ahead to the exit. When the Raven bolted out the exit portal. The Raven opened it's wings up and the boys fell out. The Raven disolved and Raven appeared again and landed on the ground.

"Were in Gothem, were back!" cried Kid Flash and took his goggles off. Raven sighed in relief and pressed the center of her broach and her uniform turned back to dark blue. Raven looked around but something didn't sit right with her. I looked like Gotham but didn't feel like they were back. Raven looked to the boy's who were fooling around and then a snap was heard she turned and saw two girls, twins to be exact.

"Hey Dee Dee." Said the first twin.

"Yes Dee Dee." She anserwed.

"I havn't seen thoose uniforms in years!" cried the first Dee Dee. Raven turned to fly away when a hyena like creature jumpt from the darkness and growled at her.

"Why you want to leave so soon?" came a voice and a strong man who was tall walked from the darkness with a skinny guy who looked like a scarecrow, clown hybrid.

"The parties just getting started." Came another voice and a fat man with a unicycle for his waist down and a creepy mask for a face moved behind Red Arrow. The six villians started to close in and the four hero's backed up towards each other.

"Robin." Said Kid Flash.

"What!" exclaimed Robin.

"What do we do oh fearless leader?" questioned Red Arrow and coked a arrow into his bow.

"TITANS GO!" cried Robin who was out of options and charged the scare crowl like clown. Raven flew up in the air and her powers surrounded her hands and she looked down at the twins. Red Arrow turned to the Unicycle man and aimed. Kid Flash sprinted to the strong man and spung around him as the man brought his fists down. Robin was I a hand to hand combat with the scarecrow and went for a final knock out vlow when a crunch echoed out by a scream . The Hyena had Robin's shoulder in it's mouth. Red Arrow reactied quickly and shot the Hyena in the shoulder making it let go of Robin and whilst whipering turned to attack Red Aroow. The unicycle man while Red Arrow turned to shot at the Hyena punched Red Arrow in the face knocking him to the ground. Kid Flash punched the strong man I the eye but whilst doing so the man grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground.

"Robin, Kid, Arrow!" cried Raven and turned to help them but the twins caught her in their yellow electric like lasso.

"Time for the garbage disposal!" cried the scarecrow and a huge robotic joker walked in and held it's leg up prepairing to stom on Robin first. He went to stomp while Raven cried out.

"NO!" but the foot stopped and was shaking like it was fighting something.

"No on dies tonight." Came a voice and Raven turned to see a black haired girl with red roots and it up in a pony tail. She was about 152 cm talls. She wore a rouge red and clan long sleeved spandex shirt. She had red spandex pants and black high heeled knee length boots. She had a black pouch on her left thigh. She wore a black mask which protected her identity. She hel her arms out doing nothing. _She's physic!_ Realized Raven and starred at her wide eyed. The girl had a smile on her face as a few footstepswere heard then a jumping sound followed by a shedding of knifes. Red Arrow turned his head and saw a dark figure jumping from a balcony and then a cutting threw metal sound was heard. The figure landed on the ground on one kneee then soot up and turned around. This girl was about 5' 6 she had blonde hair in a tokyo hair style. She wore a black mask to hide her identity. She had a black and blue tank to plike top but but in the back to where a sports bra would end and the fron only came down to cover her belly button. She wore spandex blue shorts with a blue belt like robins but with a black bird as the buckle. She had two black bands on each of her upper arms. She had a almost harness like material around each of her htighs with containers on the side them both sporting gun like handles out of them. She below the knee high black thick heeled boots. She wore dark blue elbow high gloved and Red Aroow took in a shocked breath when she looked at her hand which each had three very long and sharp metal claws coming out of them. The robot fell in half cut from her claws.

"Oops I broke your toy." She said mockingly then smiled cockily. The joker's got into their fighting stances.

"You should have brought back up." The strong man mocked.

"Yah we should of thought of that right Missie?" asked the blonde to the dark haired girl.

"Yah but Nighting Gale we did think of that." Said Missie then a green tiger leaped down from it's hiding place. The four injured hero's sighed in relief it was a familiar face BB. A tall man with dark black hair leaped down. He wore a black uniform with a blue bird on the chest that two blue lines extended from the bird and trailed down his arms. He had two blue cuffs on his wrists and had short rough black hair. The uniform had matching black boots and gloved to match and he also wore a mask to hid his identity. The next figure was another stranger he was in a black uniform with a batman like mask but it covered his whole face. He had a red batman symbol over his chest. The next figure was a girl with Orange hair and blue eyes. She wore a mask to hide her cheek bones and her upper face, she wore a purple and black uniform. Another figure flew down this Time a boy. He wore a green lantern uniform with glowing green eyes. His hair was brown with red streaks in it with a mask covering around his eyes. Another familiar face popped on or rather ran in. I was the Flash smiling a cocky smile. But Raven didn't feel like Barry was under the uniform, yet the person felt familiar. The final figure flew down and smiled it was Supergirl yet another familiar face. The Jokers started to grown but then the Hyena started to growl trying to frighten the hero's.

"Don't worry, I've got some friends who want to see you." Nighting Gale said and Super girl flew down smiling the two whistled. Barking was then heard. A black dog came sprinting out from the darkness and stopped next to Nighting Gale growling. The dog had a red collar with a batman dog tag hanging from it. Then a white dog flew in from the sky it had a red cape and collar with a golden superman symbol on his collar.

"Get them boys!" cried Nighting Gale and the dogs charged for the Hyena. Nighting Gale sprinted and jumpt into the air and kicked one of the girls in the face followed by Missie taking on the other twin. The lantern along with Supergirl charged the strong man. The man in black charged the scare crow as Flash charged the unicycle guy. A heart wrenching cry echoed out suddenly and the hyena had the black dog pinned to the ground and had bitten its neck, blood pouring out. That's when Beast Boy and the girl jumpt in. beast Boy turned into a wolf and tackled the Hyena as the girl helped Flash with the unicycle guy. The white dog attacked the Hyena as well. It was a bloodbath between the three. Raven stood up weakly and started over to the injured dog which growled at her.

"Let me help." She said and the dog went to get up but cried out in pain again. Raven knelt down and placed her hand on his bleeding neck. Her hand glowed blue and began to heal the dog. Crying and footsteps were heard and Robin looked at the villains running off the Hyena falling a bit behind blood trailing from it's back leg. The blonde girl ran up to Raven and stood over her.

"Ace?" she questioned and the glowing stopped and the dog sat up panting and barking happily. The girl smiled and fell to her knees hugging Ace and she looked at Raven.

"Thank you." She said and then stood up and stomped over to Robin and frowned at him.

"TIM WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GETTING KIDS TO DRESS UP AS HERO'S!" she cried

"Who the fuck's Tim?" questioned Robin and the girl froze.

"If your not Tim then." The girl gasped.

"Richard?" she whispered and everyone froze.

"Get them to the Batcave." She snapped and grabbed Robin's arm. He went to move but she caught him.

"Don't even try." She threatened in a venom like voice and grabbed his arm tighter. Each person grabbed a kid holding their arms behind their back and one of them touched Nighting Gale. Suddenly a blue smoke started around everyone and the teenagers closed their eyes. When Raven opened her eyes she was shocked how had they gotten to the Batcave so fast? Nighting Gale grabbed Robin and sat him down in a chair as he clentched his still bleeding shoulder.

"BRUCE!" she screamed loudly stomping her foot.

"Quite down Alora I'm right here." came a old voice and a old man walked in dressed in all black with a cane. The black dog went straight to his side and sat down looking at the teenagers teeth clentched.

"We have a problem." She said and motioned to the kids. Bruce looked at them emotionlessly.

"Just more kids dressing up with Tim." He stated.

"These kids have powers and this…this isn't Tim." She said and walked over to Robin and ripped his mask off showing Dick's blue eyes. Bruce now had a shocked look on his face.

"This isn't funny Alora." He growled.

"It's not a joke." She growled back.

"How did you kids get here?" finally asked Flash.

"And how did you get my fathers old uniform." Came the ginger girl the young hero's froze Red Arrow a shock on his face.

"Father?" he croaked the girl glarred at them.

"Shadow back off." said the guy in black and looked at Robin.

"WHY ARE WE HERE WE DID NOTHING!" cried Kid looked at Robin.

"I can't belive you're here." she said and looked at him.

"Will someone explain this to me?" asked Raven. Alora looked at them. Raven walked over to Robin and healed his shoulder still glarring at the hero's.

"We are the Justice League of America." Said Alora and took her mask off beautiful blue eyes shown.

"Where the hell is Superman, Batman, Wonder Women?" asked Wally. The girl's eyes showed sorrow and Supergirl turned her head.

"Where all that's left." said Beast Boy finally turning into his normal self.

"There aren't more of you?" exclaimed Roy finally taking his eyes off Shadow.

"There are a few others but their with their families right now." Said the Launtern Boy.

"Now how did you guys get here?" asked the man in black.

"We were following a villian named Time Travler…" started Robin.

"I KNEW THAT SON OF A BITCH WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" cried Supergirl in rage.

"He causing trouble for you guys ?" questioned Raven .

"Trouble he's the reason their all dead he knew all their weaknesses…..except for us young hero's ." said Alora. Robin looked at her.

"Told yah you would grow taller than me." he said and Alora laughed.

"Not a time to crack jokes Dick." Said Bruce.

"Beside I've still got her beat." Said the man in black and stood next to Alora and as he said he was still taller than her.

"I've?" questioned Roy and the man in black smiled.

"Name's Nightwing or Dick Grayson." He said and took off his mask the same blue eyes matching the same cocky smile.

"No Way!" said Wally and stood next to Dick and smiled.

"Sweet name dude." He said and high fived Robin and Nightwing.

"That's why you though Robin was this Tim character he must be the new Robin." Stated Raven.

"Correct that's why I was so surprised Tim must still be with the Titans." Said Alora rubbing the back of her head.

"So…Uncle Barry how'd I grow up?" questioned Wally smileing and the Flash's smiled dissapeared.

"It's must not of happened yet." Said Supergirl in a soft voice.

"What hasn't happened yet?" he questioned. Flash sighed and took his mask off and the four young hero's starred. It wasn't Barry…Raven had been right. Instead it was a ginger haired green eyed man with a familiar face but more muscular.

"Your me." stated Wally pointing. Flash nodded his head.

"What happened to Barry and where is her now why did….." started Wally but he soon started to fade still talking until he was gone.

"WALLY!" cried Raven shocked for once.

"He must have already become the Flash." Said Robin and they looked at Flash.

"Hey but if Dick survived means that they get back!" cried Beast Boy and walked next to Alora.

"But I don't remember this ever happening." Said Nightwing and put his mask back on.

"You said father's old suite." Said Roy to Shadow and she frowned.

"Yah my father Red Arrow." She said snobby.

"And your mother?" inquired Roy.

"My mother was Cheshire the assasin." She said and Roy's mask widened and his skin turned a bit green.

"I think you took Irene's statement a bit to seriously." Said Robin putting his mask back on. Roy almost pucked.

"Anyways lets get to work on getting you guys back." Said the Launtern Boy.

"And who are you?" asked Raven.

"I'm Green Launtern the protégé of Hal Jordon." Said Green Launtern.

"But Launtern Girl was his protégé." Said Raven.

"My sister?" GL asked. Raven nodded her head and his expression saddened.

"Look Irene died a long time ago." He said and the world stopped for the three young hero's.

"How?" asked Roy.

"She was found in the Gothem river a while ago…. Police said she drowned herself people blamed Red Arrow cause he was with Cheshire…but it was later found out she was murdered by one single shot in her back we all missed it. It was a yellow bullet and the man who killed her was Joker…just looking for something to spark the break up of young justice and it worked." He said frowning. The three were silent shocked to say the very least. Mean while Bruce was typing up something on the computer.

"Done." He stated.

"What?" questioned Shadow as Bruce pulled a disk out from the computer.

"This will set things right if we can get it into the Time Travlers belt while it's in use." Bruce said.

"Their's a problem their dude Time Travler moves from place to place every day he's impossible to find!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Not if we find him." Said Bruce smileing…

In Downtown Gothem hours later.

A alarm went off at a jewlery store and the Jokers ran off bags full of stolen goods.

"Time's up guys." Came Nighting Gales voice and the Justice League plus the three hero's surrounded them and the fighting began. The kids took on Hyena while the others grabbed fighting partners then a shot was heard and Batman fell.

"Batman!" cried Supergirl and flew to him and saw the crimson leaking threw his uniform his chest moving up and down faintly.

"You just pissed of the wrong hero." She growled and stood up eyes read with her heat vision. She blasted the unicycle guy and strong man and the others stood their scarred before fleeing. The scarecrow fled a bit to late and Nightwing tackled him and knocked him out. Supergirl picked Batman out and flew back to the batcave she was going to be back as soon as she dropped him off …

Hour later ontop of a skyscraper.

The scarecrow woke up and the hero's stood their.

"Tell us where Time Travler is." Said Nighting Gale.

"Never I will never rat out the boss." He said smileing. Bruce grabbed him by the costume and dragged him over to the edge and grabbed his legs and hung him over the edge of the roof.

"Tell us where he is!" growled Bruce and Nightwing and Flash walked over.

"Better tell him dude we can't hold him off." said Flash whislting.

"Okay, Okay I'll tell….i don't know but his wife is staying at the Titanic right now." He said and Bruce threw him on the roof again.

"Lock him up so he doesn't go running to Time Travler." Said Bruce and GL and Shadow grabbed him and handcuffed him and Bruce grabbed his collar and looked at the hero's.

"Good Luck." He said and started back to the Batcave.

"Okay gang let's go get you home." Said Nighting Gale smileing….

The Titanc…..Downtown Gothem.

A women with brown hair was sitting in the huge ball room on a bed and a display screen from a football stadium played a soap operah. She was in a elegant dress and was eating popcorn when grunting and fighting was coming from outside.

"Will you guys keep it down jesus I should of asked him for body guards who don't fight each other 24/7." She groaned and turned her show's volume up. Then the door broke down and she turned around a mummy one of her body guards when flying to the ground and didn't move. A green dinosaur standing there. The rest of the league came running in a surrounded her.

"No need to panic mam where just here for Time Travler." Said Nightwing.

"I'll gladly tell you where he is the piece of shit is ruining my life!" she cried and the hero's where is shock well that was easy.

"Where is he staying tonight? The Pyramid, the Grand palace, the?" started Shadow.

"The man stays in the same place every night." She said and started walking the hero's following soon they were at a colloseum and the old jail house from the west was in the middle. They walked in and saw the Time Travler asleep in the cell they found him in the past. Robin laughed a bit then stopped when Raven elbowed him. Missie used her powers and opened the door silently then took the disk and snuck in and programmed it into the belt and took it off the Time Travler as he woke up. Missie tossed it to Nighting Gale and then punched the Time Travler in the face.

"ATTACK!" cried the Time Travler and gun shots were heard from outside the Jail walls went down and the Jokers plus other goons surrounded them. The strong man charged Robin but was cut off by Supergirl slamming into him.

"This is payback for Batman." She cried as they went tumbling. The rest of the League went into action each taking on a bad guy. But soon their were to many of the bad guys even after knocking numerous out.

"Where is that back up Nightwing?" cried Missie as she kicked a goon in the face knocking him out and doged a gun shot.

"Hopefully on it's way!" responed Nightwing getting into a fight with a goon. But unbenonced to him a man was aiming for the kill when suddenly a black shadow grabbed him and threw him across the coloseum. A arrow was then shot at a man who was towering over Raven about to beat her sensless. Another man was picked up and thrown into the wall. The gang turned their heads and saw three women one in a white leotard and cape like Raven. Another in Artemis's outfit and another in M'gann's uniform but these women were all adults.

"Help has arrived!" cheered Flash and punched a man out. Soon only Time Travler was left. He pulled a gun and aimed for Flash people charged as the gun was shot but it didn't hit Flash. Beast Boy reached the man first and tackled him to the ground and punched him in the temple knocking him out. Everyone looked around for where the bullet hit it seemed like he missed until Shadow fell to the ground.

"Shadow!" cried Missie and rushed over to her team mate along with Red Arrow. The bullet was dead onto target which was her heart.

"Red Arrow….please make things right with Irene….i didn't want this life….i don't want the mother I have." She said weezing.

"But what about you?" he questioned.

"I rather not live then have this fate." She said and her eyes glazed over her breathing stopped.

The Justice league lowered their heads for their fallen commerad.

"I think it's time you guys went home." Said Flash and Nightwing programmed the belt and opened the portal handing the belt to Robin and Red Arrow picked up Time Travler. Raven went threw first followed by Red Arrow and Robn was about to jump in when he turned his head back to get one last look. Beast Boy had Alora in his arms and kissed her gently a smile on both of their faces. Flash had his arm around Artemis's shoulders as she leaned her head on his shoulder. The last sight surprised him but made him feel good inside as well. Nightwing walked over to the older Raven and smiled as she was frowning. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed Robin never heard Raven laugh. Raven turned to Nightwing and kissed him and he got a look at her left finger a wedding ring. Robin smiled and jumpt threw the portal seeing a look at the future made him look forward to it. Robin landed on the other side. Raven and Red Arrow with a knocked out Time Travler stood there.

"Think were back?" questioned Raven. Then suddenely Kid Flash came running in.

"DUDES HOW DID YOU GET HIM BEFORE I GO HERE?" he exclaimed.

"You don't remember going on a mission with us do you Wally?" asked Red Arrow.

"Nope we just came from the disaster with Irene and Cheshire." He said and Red Arrow smiled a bit.

"Let's go back to the mountian I need to apologize." He said and Raven gathered them up in a shadowy Raven and teleported them to the mountian. When the reached it Robin, Raven and Kid Flash took the Time Travler to the holding cell and keeping the belt away from him until Red Tornado came in to take him and the belt away. Red Arrow went running threw the mountian until he heard crying coming from the kitchen and stopped he walked in and saw Irene in black pj pants and a green tank top crying.

"Irene." He said and she turned her head quickly to him.

"Leave me alone Roy." She said and stood up.

"Irene I didn't even kiss her I don't like her!" he cried grabbing her arm keeping her from leaving.

"It sure did look like a loving kiss to me why don't you go find her and…"she started but was cut off by Roy's lips hitting hers. They pulled apart.

"That's how I kiss the girl I love." He said and Irene blushed.

"I love you two." She said and kissed him back.

Later while everyone was thought to be in bed Raven flew into the kitchen to make herself some tea and saw Robin sitting there with a plate with toast on it and watching t.v he was in black sweat pants and a white skillet shirt.

"Hey." He greeted her his sunglasses blocking his beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"Hey." She said and walked over to the warm water from M'gann making hot cocoa earlier and poured herself some in a mug and made herself tea she walked over and sat down next to Robin and watched the news.

"Why did it take you so long to follow us?" she asked suddenly taking a sip of her tea.

"I wanted to absorb everything and saw some interesting things." He said finisheing his toast.

"Like?" she pressed.

"I saw Alora and Beast Boy kissing." He said.

"Really?" she asked if she was surprised her voice didn't give it away.

"Yup and I saw Wally and Artemis together." He said whispering.

"Yah right the future must be fucked up then." She said finishing her tea and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"You never know weirder things have…." He said and paused looking at Raven who had falling asleep.

"Happened." He said quietly.

"Like I saw you and me….married." he said as she slept and a smiled came across his face.

"If anything comes out of the future is that either now of somewhere down the road you finally like me back and I can't wait untill that day." He said and put the plate on the table and then got up laying Raven down gently he put the dish and cup back in the sink and walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and walked to her room as it slide open automatically with a league member hand scan. Robin walked over to her bed and put her down her head on a pillow and covered her up.

"Goodnight Raven…..the flirting becomes more aggressive tomorrow." He said and walked out of the room and walking to his tomorrow was the start of making his future with her come true.


End file.
